Grace has Fallen
by Fenichi de Toeni
Summary: North and South Korea have always been together, until Japan took everything away from them. A century has passed, and they have finally united under a single banner. Will their new strength aid them in what is to come, or will they be forced to more extreme measures?
1. Troubled Beginnings

Hyung is strongly inspired by Lo-Wah's depiction of North Korea. I have used the OC's name and personality with changes only to the gender. It is right and fair to acknowledge the inspiration behind the character.

I do not own _Hetalia: Axis Powers_. All credit goes to Himaruya Hidekaz (creator) and Gentosha (publisher).

I do not own _Homefront_. All credit goes to Kaos Studios (developer) and THQ (publisher).

* * *

><p>November 09, 1905<p>

It is a peaceful day. The grass fields are both green and endless. This is a moment of serenity, of peace, of prosperity.

"PAPA!"

Moment lost…

I turned too the familiar sound to see my children running to me.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

My younger son, Im Yong Soo, responded first.

"Look at what we found!"

My older daughter, Hyung Soo, showed me their mighty discovery. What they found appeared to be an Asiatic Toad. A fascinating discovery indeed.

"Aren't you proud of us, papa?" They both asked in almost complete synchronization.

"I am proud just to call you my children" I said with a slight grin.

They looked at each other with glee at my approval.

"But," I stated. "You two must learn discipline and responsibility. Do you both remember what I told you?" I said in a fatherly manner.

"To be a country, we must be strong and great." stated Hyung.

"And to create an identity for ourselves so we might be looked up to." added Im.

"I am, indeed, proud to call you my children. I want the best for both of you. You both will become strong, independent nations, I know this for fact. You two will ultimately shape this world, and your impact will be great."

I hope my speech gave them some motivation. I do truly believe that my children will shape this world. My only concern is how they will achieve their destiny. Will it be through acts of war or prosperity?

I gave them a smile. I told them they could play a little bit more before we go back to our studies.

They both ran off. Not even a moment later, both Hyung and Im stopped running.

The sudden silence is disturbing to my ears. I turned around to see what is wrong.

"Is everything alright, child?" I asked.

"Someone is coming." Hyung pointed out.

As I turned to the horizon I see someone walking towards my family and I.

"Children, please go back to the palace. I will meet with you shortly." I said in an urgent tone.

They did as they were told without a moments hesitation.

The country that calls himself Japan moved closer to me in a military fashion. Of course, this would worry me. I would, too, be afraid of a country that has beaten Russia. (And I can tell you Russia has been pretty upset since then.)

The sight of Japan alone is enough to make me feel uneasy. These are unstable times are the result of an ever changing world, especially recently.

There is to much change, therefore to much instability.

Lets just hope Japan has come as a friend and not an conqueror.

"What would you like, Japan?" I spoke out when Japan entered a decent distance for a civilised conversation.

"Your children must be grateful to have someone like you as an adult figure." Stated Japan said, obviously dodging the question.

I recognize the tone of voice he is using. I grew up with Japan and lived in the same house. The Western nations might consider it 'monotone', but I can recognize Japan's voice is filled with emotion.

Japan has something on his mind, and it isn't good.

"Yes, I have been blessed with the honour and responsibility to raise someone in my name. The spirits must favour me."

"Indeed." With an unconvinced tone.

I looked at the imperial nation. Japan has been growing in power recently, and it is starting to disturb me more over the passing days.

"Do not take this personally. I respect you in the highest authority," Japan started off, as if he was trying to apologize. "But my boss wanted me to give this to you."

Japan pulled out an envelope from his military uniform. When it was taken out he held out the envelope, while pointing it at me.

I opened the letter. It was all written in Japanese. This wasn't a problem, since I could read the Kanji easily, but the 'Japanese-Made' alphabet, Hiragana as he likes to call it, was more difficult to decipher.

It took me a while before I could read the entire letter, and what I read I couldn't believe.

"What is this Japan?" I asked, abandoning my friendly voice for an aggressive one.

Japan looked up at me with his empty eyes.

"My boss decided that it is time for the Empire of Korea to be a free country under Japanese influence."

Is this nation insane? I know he attacked China and Russia, but does he really expect me to just _give_ him my home?

"I refuse to do so." I stated in an aggressive manner.

After that, Japan unsheathed his katana. The katana is a deadly weapon, the worst I've seen, but I refuse to give up without a fight.

As soon as Japan's blade revealed itself, I drew out my own geom.

"You wouldn't want to do that, Korea."

"And why not?"

"My soldiers have been set around the palace and are ready for an assault."

At first I wouldn't care. My home is simply wood stacked together. But then I realized something…

I sent Im and Hyung to the palace already.

I lowered my geom. I know I could spend my last breath defending myself, but I can't spend it defending my children. That would be my unbearable sin.

"Very well. I will cooperate with you in the mean time Japan, but don't think you can destroy us."

"I have done a many great things, Korea. I will show you my potential soon enough."

* * *

><p>August 29, 1910<p>

The personification for the Empire of Korea no more. What is left of his country is now part of the Empire of Japan.

Weak and beaten, Korea tried to stand the cold, dark mud, but his wounds and the cold, burning rain kept beating him down. All he could do was kneel as his body slowly sank into the mud.

"Papa!" shouted Im.

"Papa!" Shouted Hyung even louder.

Korea gathered all his strength to simply turn to his children.

_Where did I go wrong?_ He thought to himself. _What have I done to deserve this?_

Im and Hyung tried desperately to get closer to their father, just to comfort him, but their efforts were slowed by the mud taking every opportunity to cause a fall.

When the Korean children fought the mud, it was the Japanese kempeitai that prevented them from comforting their father.

They wouldn't even let Hyung or Im give a simple hug.

Everyone supporting the Japanese insulted the nation that gave home to thousands of people. Everyone would curse Korea, and who had the opportunity to would spit. If you missed the police you could throw rocks. One man even pissed right on the kneeling 'country'.

Suddenly the kempeitai began to make a new pathway. The first one to walk in this new pathway is Japan in military uniform, the same one he was wearing the day he conquered Korea. Accompanying him was his sheathed katana.

Japan walked to stand next to Korea in his comfortable military boots.

The crowd is bustling, but it was silenced by Japan raising his hand.

"The nation of Korea will speak." Announced Japan.

Korea looked up to the crowd. He had blood over his face, he had scars across his head, and one of his eyes was black. This was his physical appearance.

Even though it can never be touched by a human's hand, his soul ached with agony.

Regardless, he looked to the audience with dignity and respect, then more importantly to both Hyung and Im.

"I did not want this for any of you," Korea started. "I did not want anyone to suffer, but it turned out like this. But you shouldn't despair. Instead, look to the heavens, for the heavens offer a future beyond Japan. Just remember, you are strongest when united."

Those are his last words. Even though it did not stop, the merciless rain was kind enough to be silent for those few moments. It became noisy again, raining almost seemingly harder.

Korea is weak, but Japan is strong. The rain had no impact on Japan's performance as Japan pulled his sword from its scabbard.

The metallic noise of metal against metal was quick, but the noise pained Im and Hyung's ears.

They know if they hear that noise, they know their papa is about to die. But he isn't dead yet. The noise was simply torturing them.

Japan swung his sword with no noise, just to get a quick feel for the blade's weight. He wanted everything to end quickly. In order to do that he has to make one strike. One quick, powerful strike.

As the rain beats down on the crowd, Japan ignores it as he raised his blade. He lifted it enough where the point is behind his back.

The point itself is about a metre above the ground. Japan wasn't an amateur when it came to the weapon. He isn't going to have it as close to his back or to the ground as possible as a child would do it. Japan only needed to go far back as he needed. Even his posture is perfect. The blade is angled to perfectly adjust to Korea's kneeling position.

It is said that weapons don't kill people, but people kill people. This is very true. It was Japan who guided the blade of his sword closer to Korea's vulnerable neck.

The air cried as the blade cut through it. The swishing noise is painful to the ears. It was louder than the rain.

After the swishing noise, there came from a different noise. The sound is similar to a knife cutting through a piece of meat.

Then, the most shocking scene in Im's and Hyung's life happened. They had the undesired opportunity to see their father's head roll across the ground.

As it rolled the head became dirtier and dirtier from the mud. As for the body, Japan's strike was so perfectly clean and fast the body didn't fall. It only fell when Japan kicked the body down for the maggots to recycle.

"NO!" Hyung cried out, seeing the graphic sight.

The event is traumatizing, especially for two very young children. Unless someone has actually scene their father killed in cold blood, no one can ever understand truly how the Korean siblings felt that day.

Both Im and Hyung began crying uncontrollably.

Korea has tried to teach both Im and Hyung the beauty of life and the opportunities it can provide to the one that works for it, but the father nation never taught the two children much about the atrocities this world is also capable of.

Korea also never taught Hyung or Im about loss. This effected Hyung greatly. She acted on pure human instinct to adapt to the situation. This is how her hatred is born.

She vowed on this day that Japan will understand loss. Hyung didn't particularly care how she did it or who was effected.

All she wanted to do is make Japan suffer, and let his soul burn in hell.

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts:<strong>

In this chapter, it mentions Japan forcing Korea to sign a treaty, called the Eulsa Treaty. Itō Hirobumi went to Korea to give the Eulsa Treaty to the Korean monarch and Cabinet. At first Gojong, the Emperor of Korea, refused to sign the treaty. Hirobumi than established Korean troops around the palace and strategically planned points around Korea to ensure a resistance didn't occur. Emperor Gojong never signed the treaty and neither did Prime Minister Han Gyu-Soel. Han actually yelled at Hirobumi and was thrown in jail for it, and was threatened to be shot if he kept it up. Regardless of the lack of support form the emperor and prime minister, the treaty only needed five signatures to become official. The people who signed it were;

-Lee Wan-Yong, Minister of Education  
>-Yi Guen-Taek, Minister of the Army<br>-Yi Ji-Yong, Minister Interior-Pak Je-Sun, Minister of Foreign Affairs  
>-Gwon Jung-Hyeon, Minister of Agriculture, Commerce, and Industry<p>

The conditions of the treaty were that Japan had complete responsibility over Korea's foreign affairs, and trade was made through Japanese supervision.

Korea mentioning how Russia lost to Japan was a reference to the Russo-Japanese War, which resulted in Japanese victory. The war ended fairly recent, ending around September of 1905, so of course Korea had plenty to worry about.

Korea also mentioned how Japan attacked China. The Sino-Japanese War ended in Japanese victory.

A geom is a Korean sword.

A kempeitai is similar to a French gendarmerie, which is basically similar to the military police, but with extra roles. The difference between the gendarmerie and the military police is that the gendarmerie, if needed to, also has to work with the navy.

* * *

><p><strong>If this isn't what you expected, let me explain.<strong>

**I want to spend the first two chapters looking at Korea and the current Korean nations. So this chapter was how Korea was occupied by Japan. Next chapter I am going to go through the Korean War. When I move onto the third chapter I will be doing the newspaper stories. Anyone who actually played Homefront or seen videos should know that throughout the game there are hidden newspapers that explain events from 2006-2026.**

**Those history fact things will just be any historical topics I put into the story with more detail.**

**That is my layout for the story. So... Yeah. I am going to get a cookie now.**


	2. Broken Promise

June 25, 1950

"Yo, dude! Korea!"

Im Yong-Soo turned to the voice. It was none other than America.

After Japan lost the second World War, the Allied Powers took land that was conquered by the Asian superpower.

That included Korea's children, Hyung and Im. Both America and Russia liked the idea of taking the children into their custody. Consequently, Im and Hyung were separated.

"Check it, did you hear about my sexy, famous new actress?" Exclaimed America.

Im, now known as South Korea, gave out a sigh directed towards the spasmodic nation.

As if things were stressful enough. First he can't see Hyung, the only person he related to when his papa wasn't around. The Korean siblings forced to hate each other over the simplest of things. Secondly he had to adapt to the government America gave him. America did bring up valid points like democracy, but Im wanted to adopt his own form of government. Lastly, since Im is America's one of Asian friends, Im has to deal with America's childlike nature when he isn't pestering the European countries.

"America," Im Started. "You do realize I don't really care what happens in your hou…"

"But dude! She's so hot! Seriously, why can't you lighten up?" America asked the stressed Im. "Remember all those parties we went together?"

Memories popped into Korea's mind. The thought of being passed out and just simply wasting life away didn't appease him.

"I heard a psychologist named Sigmund Freud said that people try to repress memories. I must be trying to repress the memories you're mentioning. Starting a different topic, why aren't there any Russian spies in your government yet?" Im snapped.

"Hey, that was Canada. You know no one can touch me. Do you know why?"

"Because you're an idiot and no one really cares about how many burgers you eat." Im responded using a sarcastic manner.

"'Cause I'm the hero!"

Im gave himself a violent face palm. It is typical for America to act this was.

"Anyways," America continued. "I will show you a film of hers. Seriously, I think you'll like her." Claimed America.

"I seriously doubt that…" Im said only to be interrupted by America, again.

"Awesome! I'll be right back!" Then ran off the restless nation.

After all that commotion, South needed a peaceful environment. He walked over to a nearby bench to rest, then thought of what he would do about the future. Just as his father would do.

Even though their father was gone, both Im and Hyung developed Korea's personality. The only difference was that Hyung became more aggressive. She joined a resistance group that fought Japan in Korea, while Korea was more passive and followed Japan's rules.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Hyung. He wasn't necessarily in need of her company, but he wanted to know if she was safe and maturing properly.

Im then suddenly heard a sound. At first it produced from the bushes near him, but then it evolved into the sound of rubber boots on pavement.

Startled, Im jumped up from where he was sitting, ready to face the person.

The figure had oriental features. She was female, roughly the same height as he was (probably shorter by an inch), her hair was also long and elegant, but it didn't appear to be a silky texture.

Her posture was what startled Im. Her posture was similar to that of China's or Russia's. Even Cuba had that posture.

She was in complete uniform, bearing red sashes around the collar.

Im was almost embarrassed as he was anxious. Here he was in a civilian clothing, and here was this elegant woman who was dressed in full uniform.

Her face, though, is instantly recognized by Im.

"_An nyoung ha seh yo_, Im." Greeted the female figure.

It was. It was definably her.

"_An nyoung ha seh yo_, Hyung." Im greeted back.

They looked at each other awkwardly for a minute. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other.

"So… How is…" Im started, only to be interrupted by Hyung's sudden hug.

At first Im was shocked. He didn't know how to respond to a loving affection. The feeling completely drained from him after his time with Japan.

But Hyung's body was warm. It provided a weird feeling, yet somehow comforting. It wasn't love, but it was a nice feeling.

Hyung finally let go of Im, giving him a faint smile.

They were finally together, so what would you expected them to do after years of separation?

Simple.

They walked together, while talking like nothing else existed in the world.

* * *

><p>"I had a good time." Stated Hyung.<p>

"Yes, it was good just to relax and be together. Wouldn't you agree?" Asked Im.

"Yes."

There was a slight hesitation from each person on what they both should do next.

"So, when can I see you again?" Im asked.

"Remember when papa said '_you are strongest when united_'?" Hyung asked, ignoring his question.

Im looked back at the painful day. The day was so traumatic that it was implanted into his brain. The cold whether, the screaming. He could still feel those memories just as he felt the leaves on the bushes.

"I do."

"We aren't united. Are we?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because after Japan lost the war, America and Russia took us in."

"But we are free to make our own destinies now, right?"

"I wouldn't say we aren't."

After Im's words, Hyung just yelled out what she wanted to say from the very moment she reintroduced herself to Im.

"Please join me, brother!"

Im was shocked by his sister's proposal. It wasn't like her to be so impulsive.

It wasn't until he scanned his sister that he saw a stranger in front of him.

"I can't do that." Im said.

The atmosphere turned instantly cold and sad.

"Yo… You mean… Yes, right? Th... That was a joke. Right?"

Hyung was expecting Im to say yes. How was she supposed to react with a 'no'.

"Hyung, 'no' means 'no'."

"But… But why?"

"Don't give me that. You know perfectly why." Said Im, in a more serious tone.

"I… I don't know what you mean." Hyung said, scanning her mind trying to think of anything recently she has done wrong. Aside from forgetting to make herself lunch today, nothing came to mind.

"You're a communist, Hyung. That's why."

Hyung was shocked. Discriminated because of a belief system she was introduced to. Being discriminated is one thing, but coming from her brother… Her own flesh and blood.

"Hyung, I am a democratic nation now. I can't have any communist ideas in my country."

"But… Communism isn't bad, Im. It helps people by giving them equal benefits."

"Hyung, America told me of the 'benefits' communism has to offer. It brings nothing but anarchy."

"Well, Russia told me that capitalism is a fascist plot." Hyung retorted, raising her voice.

"Huh, I'm sure he did. Russia was the one that started this communism 'business'. You're eating lies from the…"

Im stopped mid sentence.

What was this feeling he felt? It was as if every molecule of his body was burning. His entire body felt like it was being pumped with adrenaline, yet he couldn't move an inch.

When he came to his senses, he saw Hyung had moved right in front of him.

"I'm so sorry." She said in a pitiful voice.

_What does she mean? _That was only what Im could think of at the moment.

When he followed Hyung's arm, he was only introduced to a terrible revelation.

Hyung slowly pulled the knife out from where she stabbed Im. As Hyung did so Im gave out a loud grunt sound.

Blood was coming out. As it did he could feel his very energy leaving him.

Unable to keep balance, Im collapsed.

"I'm so sorry." Hyung said apologetically. "I didn't want to do this. You were supposed to say yes, but you didn't. Not to mention my boss wanted this. I… I only wanted to be with you like old times. Do you remember those times?"

Im did remember. He remembered running through fields of green with his sister and father. He remembered the frog he presented to his father.

Now he is full of shame. Shame that he had to see his sister fill the shoes of a tyrant.

"Don't worry, the wound isn't fatal." Hyung stated.

_Sure feels fatal_, Im thought.

"Don't worry," Hyung continued. "I will be back, and when I do we will be together. I promise."

Im could do nothing but watch as his sister walk into the distance. As the distance between the siblings grew, the more tempted they both were to cry.

But neither of them could. They both had a war to fight.

As Hyung went on to join the KPA, she thought to herself, _If this is what communism c__auses, than why am I doing this?_

But she knew exactly why she did this.

She wanted to get back at all the people who hurt her and her family. Hyung believes communism will give her the power to fight any enemy.

She will do everything in her power to so.

* * *

><p>"Yo, bra! Where are you!"<p>

Oblivious to the situation, America came looking for the South Korean nation.

"Hey man, come on. They didn't have the film I wanted so I brought back some hamburgers."

The area was silent. All of a sudden, America heard a faint grunt.

Instantly rushing over to help (since America was the hero), he found Im laying in a pool of his own blood, struggling to get up on his legs.

"Hey, what happened? Who did this?" America questioned, using a rare serious tone.

"Hy… North Korea." Those words stained Im's mouth.

Im couldn't use his sister's name, not now since she declared war on him. No matter how much Im knew this was necessary, he would regret saying those words for years to come.

"Stay calm." America ordered. "Keep pressure on that wound."

"What did you think I have been doing for the last hour!"

"I will get you to a hospital. Don't worry, I will get help."

* * *

><p>June 27, 1950<p>

Im was currently in the United Nations. Although Im is not an actual member, he needs the countries of the world to help him deal with Hyung.

It was startling for him at first. He never fought with his sister before. Im did remember the time when they both accused the other of taking Korea's shoes, but that wasn't major.

This was an actual war. Im knows that people will die, but what choice does he have? He needs Hyung to get a grip, but in the state he was in he knows he needs help.

The room is noisy. He could hardly hear himself think. Nonetheless, America was able to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone," Started America.

It always surprises people when America gets serious. To everyone, America is that nation that needed to grow up. Amazing how when the quiet one raises their voice, everyone falls silent.

"As you all may know, South Korea was just attacked by his neighbour, North Korea. Obviously this is an unprovoked act of war. North Korea will not stop until South is completely wiped off the map. Now think about it, what would happen if Korea would fall under communist rule? What would happen to the smaller countries? It is visible that if we let countries be taken over by force than communism will get closer and closer to our borders, posing a threat to us. If we intervene… No, if free countries intervene, we will stop red from spilling over the map. We will start this with the Korean peninsula. That is where we will demoralize the Red's. Now, who is with me?"

The room was completely silent. Im was almost startled. He was afraid of an outburst from either Russia or China.

Im looked for China and Russia. Im had difficulty finding Russia, and Taiwan was in China's seat. Funny how politics worked.

England was the first to stand.

"In all seriousness, I think we should consider supplying military aid in Korea. I don't want this to turn out like another appeasement policy like what we did with Germany."

"Well, if either of you go I can't sit back to see you two take all the glory, no?" Said the French nation.

"I would like to accompany you guys to, if you don't mind." A faint whisper spoke out.

"Who are you?" said a certain polar bear.

"I'm Canada."

Along with Canada joined Australia and New Zealand.

"The last Asian bastard that tried to take over Asia tried to take us over, too. Lets stop them in their tracks here and now. Right, mate? "

"Yeah!" New Zealand shouted with his sheep friend beside him.

"I've witnessed the destruction of what dictatorships can do to a country." Boldly stated by Ethiopia.

"Oh, what happened? Did Italy make you eat pasta all day?" Joked South Africa.

"Not funny! He out numbered me five to one, and he used tanks!"

"Doesn't mean he knows how to use them."

Ethiopia looked forward to avoid South Africa.

"What I am trying to say is, I will help too." Claimed Ethiopia.

"I might as well help too. I mean, someone has to look after Ethiopia." Stated South Africa.

Thailand, with Philippines, stood up after the African feud.

"Well," Thailand said, clearing his voice. "I don't really have to fight with you guys, but it seems too important for people like Philippines and I. North Korea might get the idea that we're just some people to bully. I wouldn't want that, and neither does Philippines over here."

The Belgium and Netherlands, along with Luxemburg, could be seen talking amongst themselves.

"I'm not that busy these days, so I'd like to help out in the war." Luxemburg spoke out.

Out of nowhere, Belgium wrapped her arm around Luxemburg's neck.

"Hey, little brother. What about Netherlands and me? We want to help out to. Isn't that right brother?" Belgium asked Netherlands, who was petting his rabbit.

Colombia spoke out next.

"Since America and Canada are going, I guess I should join them too."

"I want to spend time with Korea, so I will join with him." Stated a lazy Greece.

"Hah!" Turkey shouted. "I knew you wanted to go along just for the trip! To prove you what a real country does in a war, I will fight for South. I bet your philosophers can't think of a way to kick someone's ass better than I can!"

There was a moments silent.

"Looks like everyone has a part. So, I have forces in Japan's house that I can…" America explained.

Before America could finish, a lovable Italian came barging into the meeting room.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Screamed Italy.

"Italy! What are you doing here?" England asked in a surprise tone.

"I heard Korea was in a war, and I wanted to help." Italy seemed to speak with great effort. He must have been running to the meeting. "Besides, Asian girls are pretty."

The womanizing Italian unintentionally made Taiwan blush.

"Um, Italy," Taiwan said trying to hide her face from the other countries. "I don't believe you have a strong enough military to participate in the war. Not to mention you were a member of the Axis Powers in World War II."

"Oh, check it. I am not going to fight. See, I want to provide help. So like, humanitarian stuff."

"He has a point." India stated. "The only reason why I didn't want to participated is because I didn't want to provide military assistance. Humanitarian, on the other hand, is something different."

"I believe in India's statement." Stated Sweden in his mono-tone voice.

"Hey, if Sve is going to help I want to join in." Exclaimed Norway.

"Hey Sve, are you trying to be better than me again, eh? Well, I guess I have no choice but to help. That way may techniques will shine right through yours." Denmark said in a friendly manner with a jug of beer in his hand.

"Excellent." Settled America. "With our forces, we will surely liberate Korea from the communist movement.

The more Im thought about what was happening the more he regretted it.

The only thing that convinced Im that this was the right thing was to save the country he built, and hopefully Hyung.

* * *

><p>July 4, 1950<p>

"Comrade Ivan, is this really a wise decision?"

"Of course it is, silly. How could it not be?" A childish, malicious voice asked.

"But will you surly do it in the middle of a meeting?"

"Best time to do it, _da?_"

Russia opened the door to the meeting, with all the countries that are going to participate in the Korean War.

"_Zdrastvutye, kak dyela?_"

Everyone instantaneously stopped what they were doing.

Despite Russia already being a terrifying nation, Russia was even more feared for his communist practices.

"What the hell are you doing!" Yelled England. "This is a private meeting!"

Russia just smiled and turned to look at Luxemburg.

"Chiii... Chiii... Chiii..."

"What are you doing? Pay attention to me!" Yelled England.

Russia continued to do what he was doing for an extra minute. When he stopped, Luxemburg stood up.

"If you excuse me," Luxemburg stated. "But I really have to go to the bathroom."

Luxemburg ran right out of the room almost tripping over a chair.

"Alright. What is it you want to say?" Said Russia like an innocent child.

Shocked, England was too afraid to speak to a superpower like Russia.

"Um... Eh..." England stuttered. "I have no quarrel with you, good sir. How about you, America?"

Russia turned his attention to the mentioned nation.

It was difficult trying not to show fear, especially when you're trying to hide it from appears who appears to be fear himself.

America strained his facial features to make sure they showed only suspicion. Russia, on the other hand, was not afraid of his opponent.

Russia is in fact, trying to amid an aura to intimidate the other nations while trying to look as polite as ever.

You knew Russia was hostile when he was _trying_ to scare people.

"What are you doing here, Russia?" America asked

"What do you mean? I just wanted to see my friends."

"That's an unlikely story. What is you're actual intention?"

Russia paused for a while, thinking with a cynical smile.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now. My boss said he doesn't approve your involvement with the war in Korea." Said Russia, keeping a straight face.

"Well, what Stalin thinks is none of my concern, Russia. So he can stop intervening with our business."

"He also said that we shouldn't even be involved in this war. You should stop all operations immediately." Russia stated, ignoring the capitalist nation.

"Explain." America demanded.

"The war in Korea is a civil war, therefore it is completely out of your ability to intervene.." Russia stated.

"Since you were skipping all our meetings, France, England, Taiwan, and I decided we were going to go into Korea to assist the South." America explained.

Russia looked around the room.

"Where is this Taiwan now?" Asked the communist nation.

"I told her not to participate, since communist dictators like China and yourself will most likely use that as an excuse to invade her." America retorted.

"Typical capitalist powers." Russia said, insulting the group. "It is sad that you say we are different, yet we are so disturbingly similar. You say you are protecting countries, yet you use terms like "democracy" to invade other countries that are part of a specific group. Korea and I are communists, so you discriminate us and call us evil."

America was flabbergasted.

"I will support North Korea in this war, so you better watch your backs." Russia threatened in his childish tone.

All the countries looked at each other.

They all should've seen this coming. After all, it was Russia who took Hyung in.

"Russia's involvement means nothing," Stated America. "We will win this war to prevent the spread of war and we will prevail."

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts:<strong>

In the beginning, America kept mentioning an actress. The actress he was referring to was Marilyn Monroe. Marilyn Monroe was an American actress that started her career in the years after World War II, but became popular in the 1950's.

America mentioned that that something happened in Canada. This is a reference to the Gouzenko Affair. Igor Gouzenko was a cipher clerk at the Soviet Embassy in Canada. When Igor defected from the Soviet Union in 1946, Gouzenko revealed not only secret Soviet information to western powers, he also foiled many communist spies in Canada. Some of these spies were even members of Parliament. The Gouzenko Affair was one of the incidents that triggered the Cold War between communist and capitalist factions.

_An nyoung ha seh yo,_ is the formal way of saying 'Hello' in Korean.

There is a lot of communism vs. capitalism going on in the chapter. This is because between 1945-1950 can be considered the beginning of the Cold War. The Cold War (In case if nobody knows) was mainly political battles between the United States of America (U.S.A.) and the United Soviet Socialist Republic (U.S.S.R.). The United States favoured right-winged ideologies (Capitalism) compared to the Soviet Union which favoured left-wing ideologies (Communism). The only real conflict were smaller scale wars, such as the Korean War, Vietnam War, the Russian invasion of Afghanistan, and the Bay of Pigs Invasion. The Cuban Missile Crisis was the highest point of political tension between the Soviet Union and the United States.

During the meeting at the United Nations, certain countries participated in the Korean War. Countries that gave military support are;

-United States-France-United Kingdom-Canada-Belgium-Netherlands-Luxemburg-Ethiopia-South Africa-Australia-New Zealand-Colombia-Greece-Turkey-Philippines-Thailand

While some other countries gave humanitarian support. These countries are;

-Italy-India-Sweden-Denmark-Norway

Out of all these countries, Italy and Korea were the only ones that are not members of the United Nations. Italy joined the U.N. in 1955 while South Korea joined in 1991.

Countries such as Taiwan gave aid through supplies and equipment, however Taiwan was discouraged from joining the war since it would give a reason for nations such as China or the Soviet Union to invade.

During the meeting, the permanent members were France, England, America, Russia (He was absent, however), and Taiwan replaced China. The reason why is because from 1945-1949, China was known as the Republic of China. Know, if you did your history, you would know that China had a communist revolution under Mao Zedong. The Republic of China (ROC) was driven back all the way to Taiwan, and mainland China was recalled the People's Republic of China (PRC). Even though the PRC was in control of the mainland, the ROC was considered the legitimate government of China. To add, the western powers tried to prevent another communist government from gaining a permanent seat in the United Nations. After twenty years, however, the PRC was recognized as China's legitimate government.

_Zdrastvutye, kak dyela,_ is the formal way of saying 'Hello, how are you' in Russian.

When Russia was arguing with America not to intervene in the Korean War, this actually happened. The Soviet Deputy Foreign Minister accused American politics of an armed intervention on behalf of South Korea, and challenged the legitimacy of the war. Among several reasons, one of them was that the war in Korean is considered a civil war, and should not be intervened by the United Nations.

**Note:**

**I do not know the exact reason why the countries listed above joined the war. I was just trying to add humour to the story. I don't think Italy would help Korea just because Korea has pretty girls.**


	3. North Korea: A Hostile Nation

July 5, 2006

"Now, I want to take these tests too be taken as serious as possible."

"Of course, Mrs. Soo."

"That means that I want these missiles to be fired for testing purposes."

"Understood."

As Hyung donated orders to the Director she spoke to, he took several minutes organising trained personal to prepare launching newly built ballistic missiles.

To Hyung, this was an incredibly important day. To her, being capable to build atomic bombs that worked showed she was prepared to face the world on the global stage. Herself would play the role of a mentally unstable Macduff, seeking vengeance to those who have done harm to her family.

That's only _if_ the missiles work.

"Silos four is prepared. We'll launch the weapon on command, and continue to prepare the next silo for launching." The Director informed Hyung.

Without hesitation, the words 'Fire in ten' came from Hyung's mouth.

* * *

><p>"What do you have to say for yourself, Korea?" Demanded an American nation.<p>

_Oh yes,_ Thought Hyung. _This is how I want to spend my day._

Most members of the U.N. were furious with Hyung's recent actions involving the launch of several nuclear missiles.

"I don't think I understand the gravity of the situation. Did I actually build a proper nuclear bomb?" Stated Hyung in a sarcastic tone. She normally gives off that kind of tone when she is at the center of people's attention.

"Don't give me that, you know what you did wrong." Stated America.

"If it wasn't that than I have no clue." Retorted Hyung.

"After you launched a missile over my house in 1998, we told you specifically that you were prohibited from launching missiles near my house." Accused Japan.

"And it would've ended my misery if it just fell on your Diet." Sassed the Korean nation.

Embarrassed to the extreme due to Hyung's remark, Japan managed to keep a calm aura that hid a deeper emotion.

"Listen," Stated America. "You signed the agreement that indicates you would restrict yourself of testing, let alone launching, ballistic missiles."

"What is your point?"

"My point is you went against the agreement."

"So? What are you going to do about it?"

The room was silent. The only thing that filled the air was the awkward aura. Even Russia's aura was inferior to the one that left people speechless.

"Actually, I believe North Korea had the right to launch the ten missiles she fired." Stated the Russian nation.

"Russia, she only fired seven." Stated America.

"Are you trying too contradict me?" Said Russia. His words could have been mistaken for knives.

America jolted back to avoid Russia's gaze. After a couple of seconds Russia continued to speak.

"As I was saying, she had perfect reason for firing the missiles. She was only trying to defend herself from bigger nations. It was an obvious act of self-protection."

Hyung was getting tired. She decided to stand from her seat and leave.

America, however, tried to stop her.

"Oh, by the way, America. How is your foot?"

After 9/11, America's self-esteem lowered. Who could blame him? America has only been attacked a few times during his life, and this was probably the first where it didn't involve a nation, but a group of people instead.

Hyung left without saying another word.

* * *

><p>After hard work all day, Hyung decided to go home in order to rest.<p>

The day was absolutely exhausting. Work here, work there. It just gets harder for Hyung too keep up with the world these days. It's not that she wanted to end up like a third world country. It was the politics and their policies that had put her in these situations.

Even though she may not agree with the government, it is her duty and responsibility to support the leaders.

It was an unwritten rule that every country seemed to follow. Hyung even thought that some countries other than herself don't like their governments.

Although she was tired, she decided to give up future satisfaction for present ones. She did so by pulling out a violin. Although she hasn't played it in a while, it was like riding a bike to most people. Give it time and you can remember how to stroke the bow back and forth as graceful as a dying swan.

The violin was more of a symbol than anything else. By playing it, Hyung could remember the old days. Those old, precious days…

"_Hey, Hyung. Come over here."_

"_What is it, Im?"_

"_Look at what I found."_

"_It's a Violin! Where did you get it?"_

"_I can tell you where I didn't."_

"_What if Japan see's it? He will take it away for sure."_

"_That's why you have to hide it."_

"_But Im, you should have it."_

"_Look at it from my perspective. Not only am I giving you something you always wanted, but also if you have it I won't get another beating."_

"_Thanks for the support, brother."_

"_No problem."_

A single tear ran down Hyungs cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts<strong>

The way Korean names are structured formally is very similar to how names from Japan, Hungary, both the Republic and People's Republic of China, Iceland, and some parts of Belgium. What I mean is that the given name is presented after the family name. So, Hyung's and Im's name in Korean would be Soo Hyung or Soo Im Yong. Just a little 'off topic' point I wanted to mention. Just for the sake of learning.

On the 6th of July, North Korea announced it launched seven nuclear missiles into international waters in between North Korea, Japan, Russia, and China (or somewhere in that general area.) the day before. Out of all of them only one was a complete failure (it also took a time period of a couple of hours, rather than five minutes.).

There was an incident similar to this that happened in 1998 where North Korea fired a missile over Japan. In response the U.N. and North Korea signed an agreement where North Korea is prohibited to testing nuclear weapons.

Japan has a parliamentary monarchy, a system similar to a government belonging to the

Commonwealth. The Diet is the parliament building that houses members of the House of Representatives and the House of Councillors.

Regardless of the proximity of the nuclear weapon and hostility between the two nations, Vladimir Putin (who was the President of Russia.) did not criticize the Korean government. They also claimed that Korea launched ten missiles instead of seven.

"_Oh, by the way, America. How is your foot?_" is a reference to _Afghanis-Tan_. The story anthropomorphosis different countries, just like Hetalia. The difference is that _Afghanis-Tan_ makes reference too Afghanistan's history. At one point when the story took place in 2001, the authors decided to do something describing 9/11. Al-Qaeda was represented as cats and when the twin towers were destroyed, the cats bit America's foot. Outraged, America did what she (America was represented as a female in _Afghanis-Tan._ In fact, everyone is a girl.) did best, threaten every country in the Middle East to give up Osama Bin-Laden. America eventually "found" Al-Queda in Afghanistan.

The 'dying swan' was a ballet dance of the same name. Although it was a dance, I like the sound of the violin, and along with the other instruments being played I tend to just listen to it rather than watch the dance itself.


	4. Joon Pee: Preparation

March 6, 2010

"Now Hyung, I want you to behave yourself during this trip. Understood?"

"Understood, you _jiralhanae._" Hyung stated under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't say anything, my supreme ruler."

"As expected from a subordinate." Kim Jong-Il said, insulting Hyung.

_Subordinate? What kind of whack-job is this man? If I were alone with you for an hour, Kim, it would be your last._

Hyung was absolutely infuriated with Kim Jong-Il these days. He would keep taking her too places like China and Russia when she didn't want to, and to add he wouldn't tell her what he was doing. All Kim would do is talk to the leaders behind closed doors.

We approached the Zhongnanhai. It wasn't as impressive as the Kremlin, but it did its purpose as a government building.

"Now Hyung. Stay out here. I will be in here so don't interrupt our session." Demanded the dictator.

"Understood."

The doors closed. It was just the "big boss" and a foreign politician again. It was a typical though, especially for Hyung since her "boss" does it seemingly all the time these days.

_Typical._

"_Ni hao_. Is everything alright, little sister? You seem a little down."

Hyung turned to the Chinese citizen two meters away from her.

It was China. Yes, definitely China. That long hair and that physic only belong to one character to Hyung's knowledge.

"Hey, China. How is it? And don't call me your little sister. You may have raised me more than Russia did but you seem to be turning into a westerner."

"You have a point. I never really liked America that much to begin with. But you, Hyung.

You seem to be falling behind all the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Shall I name examples, than?" China said with a smile.

Hyung knew China had a point. She wasn't growing as properly as she should be.

Why is that?

This is a question that makes Hyung's mind a jigsaw puzzle.

She looked up to China to ask for advice, but before she could China cut her off.

"What do you suppose they are doing in there?"

"I wouldn't know, Kim never tells me anything."

"Must be frustrating for a country not to be told what is going to happen."

"As if you could understand." Snarled Hyung.

"Believe me when I say, I don't know what they are talking about either. I tried interrogating Russia but he claims his boss never told him either."

Interesting. It seems nobody Kim visited has any idea what he is doing or planning.

"What is that nut job planning?" Asked Hyung.

"I wouldn't have a clue how your politics worked. You wanted to be independent so badly that I had little time to completely understand you."

"Hmm. This is frustrating."

"I can only imagine it is."

After a few minutes of discussion, Kim Jong-Il came out.

"Hyung, I will not be out for a couple of more hours. Meet me at the hotel we are staying at, okay?"

"Understood."

With that, Kim retreated back into the building.

"It must be sad that he gives you no credit." Stated China.

"It's okay, he is the _supreme ruler _after all."

"Even Mao wasn't that crazy."

"I can understand that."

There was a few minutes of silence. Hyung used these minutes to reflect on Kim and his intentions, while China, being the big brother he is, uses the time to think of something to help Hyung.

"Hey, Korea?" Spoke China.

"_Ne_?"

"Why not take a trip with me to see some attractions?"

"I am here on business."

"No, Kim's here on business. You can do whatever you want in my house."

"You sure? When one of Kim's sons went to Disneyland, he had a major fit."

"Seriously? For going to Disneyland? Where?"

"In Japan."

"Well, we're not in Japan. You are in a country allied to your boss. Now lets go."

With a slight smile, Hyung took off her military uniform to get into more civilian like clothes.

It was depressing for Hyung, though. The last time she wore clothes like that was when she was dependent on China.

_Where did those days go?_ Thought Hyung to herself.

"Hey, Why don't you like me calling you 'little sister'?" Asked China.

"I don't know, it's annoying. How would you feel if I called you 'big brother'?"

After hearing that, China started to scratch at his throat dramatically.

"Ah! Stop that! It creeps me out! Stop it little sister!"

Hyung, letting herself go, starts to claw at her throat dramatically as well.

"Ah! Stop it, big brother!"

"Sister!"

"Brother!"

"Sister!"

"Brother!"

"Sister!"

"Brother!"

They rolled around, hit their heads and clawed at each other's throats, as if it was cleaning them from the names that are apparently 'dirty'.

This went on for a while, than they came to an agreement not to call each other by those names.

Hyung was laughing again. She never had a smile like that in over fifty years.

_I am succeeding with my goal._ Thought China. _If only she could stay like this forever. Oh Im, why is it that you two never got along? I know it wasn't your fault, but you should have tried harder to be together. You are the only one that can make her laugh like this __all the time._

* * *

><p>"Imbecile, get over here."<p>

"Yes, your supreme ruler."

Regardless of Hyung spending time with China, it all crashed when a certain dictator

opened his mouth.

"I believe you don't feel good feelings towards me, do you?" Asked Kim.

"Sir, to be honest. No."

"Why is that?"

"It's because you have been so secretive towards me over the last couple of years that you seem to forget that I am the I personification of your country, North Korea. To me, this is unfair and I demand an explanation."

Kim took off his glasses. He slowly progressed into the bed, no doubt do to his health and age.

He looked up to Hyung, ready to speak.

"Fine. If that's what you want, I will tell you. My health is failing, Hyung. You know that, I know that, and some of my closest friends know that. There will be a day when I leave this world, and the great Democratic People's Republic of Korea will be in anarchy." Explained Kim.

"What does this have to do with all this travelling?"

"I want my youngest son, Kim Jong-Un, to be my successor. It is important that countries that are allied with Korea understand my desires. When I get back, I will announce this sooner or later."

"Well, with that being said, you should make sure your health is your top priority, than."

"Very well. Now go and sleep. My train leaves and I don't want those imbeciles leaving without us."

"Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts:<strong>

_Jiralhanae_ is an Korean insult that means 'retarded lunatic'. I consider this funny, because if you have played the Halo series, you face an alien race called Brutes. In their alien language, the Brutes call themselves _jiralhanae._ Moral of the story, Brutes are retarded lunatics.

Zhongnanhai is similar to a government house. When the communists took over China, they had the Zhongnanhai built so members of the government could work there.

In 2009, Kim Jong-Il did go to other countries to state that he wants his son, Kim Jong-Un, to succeed. He wanted to give as much support as possible for Un, even going as far as trying to make a cult for Un.

Mao was leader of the communist movement and dictator of China.

_Ni hao_ is Chinese Mandarin for 'hello'.

Kim Jong-Il had a series of health problems mainly involving his heart, not to mention he was 69 when he died (O.O), so he would've been 68 at this time. I consider that old.

In Japan there is a Disneyland resort. When Hyung mentioned that Kim had a fit because one of his sons secretly went into Tokyo Disneyland, this actually happened. Kim Jong-

Nam, Kim Jong-Il's eldest son, was accused of using a fake passport to get into Tokyo Disneyland. Because of this, Kim Jong-Un was chosen to be the successor.

The middle son, Kim Jong-Chul, was missed as well. Kenji Fujimoto, Kim Jong-Il's sushi chef, stated Il did this because he thought Chul was 'a little girl'.

Now, Kim Jong-Il's daughter, Kim Sul-Song, despite being his favourite could not take control because of either:  
>a.) She is a girl.<br>b.) She is already assigned to the propaganda apartment, literary affairs, and security and schedule.  
>(Note: These are my theories why Song was not picked, although she was all these things. They do not reflect my actual beliefs. Ignore it if you don't like it, except for her professions since she was actually those things.)<p> 


	5. Ensuring Peace

March 18, 2012

"What the hell are you doing, America!"

After Kim Jong-Il died, America (along with other nations) are being very cautious towards Hyung.

Some of them believe that Hyung would use nuclear weapons to avenge the 'supreme leader'.

America is one among the conspirators.

He decided one day he would spend resources into finding any weapon with complete and utter destructive capabilities.

Hyung, not only offended by the actions of the American state, was furious towards America for even accusing her of having such weapons when she already launched them a couple years back.

America, being America, was going to do it anyways, because he's the hero.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Replied the American nation.

"Oh, lets see. You are barging into my house, demanding I give unconditional assistance for looking for something I don't possess, and your spilling ketchup from your hot dog all over my new rug! If I didn't know any better, you are either trying to insult me or you're invading!"

Trying to act like the good guy, America responded.

"Are you angry 'cause I didn't offer any?"

"You completely ignored me, didn't you?"

"Come on, North. We both know you have some stuff hiding around here somewhere. Just tell me where it is and I won't tell anyone."

"Doubt it."

"You're making this more complicated than it actually is, you know."

Aggravated, Hyung calmed herself down. If this moron wanted weapons, she'll just let him look for them. They are none and she knows it.

"So," America spoke out, trying to start a conversation. "How's it working out without having Kimy around?"

Hyung looked at away from America.

How did she feel? She never though of that until just now.

She thought of some things that happened when Kim Jong-Il died.

For starters, she wasn't insulted, his son treated her with respect. She managed to feel like a country again, and she felt like a scab was removed.

In short, she felt good.

But she refused to tell America that. Telling him would mean opening up to him.

She couldn't stand him. Just something about his attitude and personality just makes her want to…

"Hey look! I found a hundred dollar coin!"

_Spirits give me strength not to strangle America,_ Hyung thought to herself.

After a few more hours of searching, America decided to interrogate Hyung again. This time, with a womanizing attitude.

"So, baby. I think you have some weapons of mass destruction. Maybe I should show you mine so you know what I'm talking about." Said America.

_Spirits, even you aren't strong enough to prevent me from hitting him straight in the face,_

Thought Hyung cynically.

"Look," said Hyung trying to keep her cool. "I told you, I have no nuclear arms. I launched a couple in 2009 but those were the last."

"I'm sure they are." Said America, unconvinced.

After a little while of interrogation, a man entered Hyung's house.

"Hey, 'sup Hans?" Greeted the American nation.

_Wait,_ Thought Hyung. _Hans Blix? The one in charge of this whole operation? Typical. America's leash is always being dragged by the ones that have the money._

"About that," Started Hans. "I need to talk to you about that. In private."

America acknowledged him.

"Stay here." America said to Hyung, finishing his interrogation.

America exited the room.

Just beyond the door, Hyung could overhear a conversation taking place.

It was involving Hyung, of course. But what it involved was what she wanted to know.

Leaning up to the door, she would soon understand their intentions and thoughts.

"What's going on, Hans?" No doubt the question was asked by America.

"We looked everywhere, we even tried to get in secret government profiles regarding nuclear arms development." Responded Hans.

"And?"

"Nothing."

There was a long disturbing silence between the Americans. Hyung was clueless about it, but she suspected it was bad for them.

"So, North has no WMD's. Did I just hear that right?"

"Sorry."

"I can't take that, Hans. What is the world going to think of us now? Not to mention what are we going to tell everyone?"

"We could tell them that even though we were unable to find any, there is still a possibility due to Kim Jong-Il's obsession over a nuclear arms project. Therefore, the world should still be cautious of North Korea's intentions."

"I like that. We could also mention that we found a possibility that North Korea intends on building nukes."

"That could work just as well."

"When will we be going back to the United States?"

"Lets tell North Korea our team will still be doing some investigations. We will depart for America tomorrow."

"Awesome."

After hearing the conversation, Hyung knew what to do. She had to get to Kim Jong-Un immediately to foil the American plot.

_He believes in democracy know. This will just ruin his reputation._ Thought Hyung.

"So, where were we?" Asked America, looking for Hyung. Little to his knowledge, she left for the new Korean ruler.

* * *

><p>"Stop, what is your business here?"<p>

"My name is Daejong Hyung Soo. If you knew any respect, you will force yourself away

from me. Inform Kim Jong-Un I need to see him immediately."

"Of course. At once."

_Subordinates need to know their place _is something Kim Jong-Il once told Hyung. To his disappointment, she never really listened to him.

This was different from tyranny. She only threw herself at the guard because this was something urgent. Her entire nation's carefully developed peace will soon fall to the imperialists.

She eventually entered the room where Un resided.

She gave a strong salute to show her respect.

To her surprise, he saluted back.

"You are the personification of our great country. There is no need for you to salute me, but it is I who should salute you." Stated Un

"Thank you."

"Know, how are you? Are you feeling well? How might I serve you?" Asked Un.

"I don't mean to be a nuisance, but I have urgent news."

"Than speak freely."

"You are aware of the American investigation, correct?"

"I am aware."

"Well, they found none."

"How is this bad? This is good."

"It isn't good for the States, though. They plan on using this as a way to degrade our reputation."

Un's expression changed.

"When did they say they would release this kind of information?"

"They will be leaving for America tomorrow, so either tomorrow or the day after."

"Than there is no time to waste. Hyung, I have a favour to ask of you. Arrange an emergency public announcement. I will use the situation so we will benefit."

"At once."

With that, they both immediately made preparations for the events to come.

* * *

><p>The crowd was going berserk. It seemed that the entire population of North Korea came to see Kim Jong-Un speak.<p>

As the new leader came to the podium, he signalled for his citizens to become silent.

"My good people. As you might have notice, the American people have decided to use resources to make an attempt to find weapons of mass destruction in our great country. Typical for the so called great nation to look for these kinds of weapons in countries that don't possess them, and to waste resources on such pointless situations. I am here to inform you all that we have triumphed. The American government failed epically to find any sort of weapon that possess' nuclear capabilities."

Un took a few seconds to gather his thoughts and to clear his throat.

"At the same time, let this be a message to the world. North Korea is a peaceful country.

My father ruled it through fear and pain, and at what cost? He failed to grow this country into a superpower. My grandfather, Kim Il-Sung, managed to make this into a great country by growing its economy for a short period, but even he failed to make our country into a superpower. My intention as ruler of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea is not to make it into a superpower, but rather to re-establish relationships lost. Proof that we have no nuclear weapons should show everyone that North Korea is now a nation of peace, and is willing to set its differences aside to look for a future not only for our great nation, but for the nations of the world. From this day forward, any nation seeking to trade or establish foreign relationships with North Korea will be excepted."

The crowd exploded with excitement.

As Un left the podium, he came across Hyung.

He stopped and turned to Hung.

"Did I do well?" Asked the ruler of North Korea.

"You did fine. I'm just glad we were able to beat America at his own game."

"As am I."

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts:<strong>

The coin America found is a North Korean Won, which is roughly equal to 74 cents American.

A daejong is the equivalent to a general.


	6. Lets Meet the Middle East

October 5, 2012

"So, America. How do you want to approach this situation?"

"What do you mean, bra? We got this in the bag!"

"If you are going to use my language properly, you might as well say 'bro'. But anyways, we have to deal with this country in a sensitive prospect. We have been total wankers to him for a majority of his life, and I want to make things up to the poor chap."

"I don't care, though."

"Okay than, look at it this way. What do these countries have?"

"Oil…"

"And what do we need?"

"Money…"

"No you stupid idiot! The answer is petrol!"

"What?"

"Oil!"

"Oh…"

"So, logically speaking, if we can make friends with these nations we might get a

discount on oil or something."

"Why can't we just take it?"

"Because we tried that for the last ten years!"

After a couple of minutes of arguing, England managed to persuade America to develop stable relations with their guest.

"Speaking of which, where is our guest?" Asked the English country.

America looked at his watch, confused just as much as England.

All of a sudden, the doors slammed wide open, revealing the western nations 'guest'.

They both jumped up form their seats in surprise, however when they noted who caused the distress they instantly cooled down.

The nation's name is the Republic of Iraq, or just Iraq for short.

Iraq was wearing his traditional robes when he went out for special occasions. He was also wearing a keffiyeh.

He was slightly shorter than England by an inch, and had a scrawny figure to him.

Upon from entering the room, he examined the western nations that invited him.

The atmosphere instantly went from confusion to a mixture of awkwardness and hostility.

Iraq had a history with these nations, and it wasn't a good history.

"So, good chap," Asked England trying to make small talk to lighten the atmosphere.

"How have things been going?"

"What is it you pigs want to talk to me about?" Asked Iraq.

"Well, you remember all those times we attacked you?" Asked England.

"No," Said the Middle Eastern nation in a sarcastic tone. "All I remember is America trying to act like a hero."

"And I did a good job at it too, didn't I?"

Iraq gave America a deadly look, showing the 'appreciation' of America's actions.

"Iraq," England said with a serious tone. This conversation is going to be painful for all of the countries on the room, so there is no point being friendly. "Do you understand why we invaded you?"

"Because I can't play nice with others?" Said Iraq, trying to imitate England's fatherly tone. Iraq even went as far as trying to copy the English accent England posses.

"Not playing nice is completely different from invading your cousins countries."

"Kuwait stole my oil!" Iraq shouted in his defence.

"We all know that excuse won't work anymore." Said America stepping into the conversation.

"It didn't mean you had to get the entire world involved." Said Iraq.

"It wasn't the entire world." Corrected England.

"Speaking of which," Added Iraq. "Where are my nuclear weapons?"

"Umm, we didn't find any." Admitted England.

"But we know their there." Stated America in a bold voice. "See, I have a recite that proves your purchase."

England gave a quick slap to America's face.

"You western nations know no discipline, do you?" Asked Iraq, trying to insult the countries.

"Anyways," England said, avoiding Iraq's question. "We came here to discuss some important matters."

"Everything is considered 'important' as long as it benefits you."

"Actually," England stated. "It is more in your favour than your own."

Iraq gave a quick glance of curiosity.

Neither of these nations interacted with Iraq unless it dealt with security, so they don't know what he thinks or believes.

Iraq, however, is more curious than hostile when England mentioned it might benefit him.

"Explain what you mean."

"Well," Started America. "Broski and me think we don't need soldiers in your country

anymore."

"We believe you are more than capable of supplying your own security forces. You have even proved that security is not needed in Iraq anymore, plus casualties have decreased so we don't necessarily need our troops to keeping peace in Iraq." Concluded England.

Iraq stood up. He wasn't happier in his life, but he didn't show it since his facial expression showed he was more stressed than anything.

He was glad a foreign influence would soon leave his country.

"I am glad you have heard the message my prime minister sent than. Also, I have always demanded the need for security in my country, this should not surprise you. And to conclude, Canada does a better peacekeeping job than you do."

With that, the Middle Eastern nation walk away from the conference room, parting ways of the western nations.

* * *

><p>"Iraq! Come here!"<p>

"What is it, Iran?"

The nation that approached Iran is none other than his cousin Iran.

She wears the same clothes as Iran does, however she doesn't wear a headdress of any sort. She instead lets her black hair drop down freely.

She is about the same height as Iraq.

The Middle Eastern nation shoved a plastic box in front of Iraq's face.

"What is this?" Asked Iran.

"It appears to be a Barbie doll." Stated Iraq.

"Exactly. I heard what happened with America and Britain so I was so excited I decided

to rid myself of any western influence by taking all the dolls of the store shelves." Said

Iran with patriotism in her voice.

"Stupid idea."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No it isn't!"

"Come now, Iraq. Let little Iran be."

Before Iraq could turn to identify the voice, it presented itself as the country of Saudi Arabia.

Arabia had the habit of wrapping his arms around his friends as a sign of friendship.

Neither Iran or Iraq liked this.

"Don't call me little…"

"Anyways," Iraq spoke out, breaking tensions. "What are you going to do with the dolls?"

"Burn them."

Both Arabia and Iraq looked at each other as Iran left their sight. They decided to follow her since there is nothing more eventful going on.

"How is my friend? I have not seen you in a while." Arabia said, starting a conversation.

"I am fine. America and England will be pulling out their soldiers, so that is a good thing." Replied Iraq.

"Now, now. No need to be hasty. They are fully aware that it is not necessary to have soldiers in your house anymore. Therefore, they are pulling out realizing you are capable of taking care of yourself."

"I just don't trust those guys. They are always interfering with people's affairs and they tell people what to do. They are just not good people."

"Didn't you think like that about Iran at one point?"

Iraq looked at Arabia.

He did have a point. Iraq hated Iran when Hussein was in power, but ever since he went into hiding ties are strengthening. Especially when Hussein was executed.

Iraq looked at the Iranian nation kneeling down. Iran put her plush nuke aside to put something in what appears to be a high-tech tin cup.

She closed a hatch and stood a good ten feet away from it. As soon as she was at that distance, she cleared Iraq and Arabia to stand back.

She pushed a little red button and the tin cup seemed to be spitting fire from the bottom.

It was a rocket, to the groups surprise, and it managed to go into the atmosphere.

"Good-bye, wormy." Said Iran, enthusiastic since she just launched her first rocket into space.

"America! You can go suck it!" Shouted Iran.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Said America.

"Why not?" Iran retorted.

"'cause… 'Cause… I'm the…"

"You say that I will personally rip your heart out!" Shouted Iran, giving America a thumbs up.

"Are… Are you congratulating me?" Asked America in confusion.

"I'm flipping you off!"

Iraq looked at Arabia.

"To be honest, Arabia. I can question them both."

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts:<strong>

Iraq went to war with a country named Kuwait because the Iraqi government claimed the Kuwait government is stealing oil.

Recently, Iran banded the Barbie doll and it is officially prohibited from being sold at any store in the country. From the article I read, it is their way of getting rid of western influence. I'm not sure if they burned it or not, but I'm not saying it wouldn't be fun to watch, either.

A couple of years back I heard somewhere that Iran (Or Iraq) launched its first rocket ship into outer space, its passenger being a worm. They stated that since they were capable of doing this, the government claimed there is still a possibility Iran (Or Iraq) can manage to beat the United States technologically. When I first heard this, I was like 'So, they put a worm in a metal can, put an engine on it and launched it?'.

What? You don't need a fifty-foot rocket ship just to send a worm into space, so I thought the ship was smaller.

In other countries, different hand gestures can be considered offensive, while others not so offensive. In Greece and Italy, it is offensive to thrust your hand at them having your palm face them. In England you can't do the 'peace/victory' sign. In Hungary, people will say _'kezét csókolom' _to women and the elderly as a sign of respect. _Kezét csókolom _generally means "I kiss your hand". In Denmark, it is tradition to greet a Norwegian by groping them and a Swede by slapping them in the ass. (I want to move to Denmark…) In Iran, giving a thumbs up is equivalent to flipping someone the finger.


	7. Strongest When United

January 1, 2013

"Hyung, I want you to come here for a minute. Do you have time to spare?" Asked Kim Jong-Un.

"Of course, what is it you need." Replied Hyung, bowing respectfully in the progress.

"What is it I said about bowing? As I recalled, there is no need since you are in a higher position than myself."

"Old habits die hard. Sorry."

"Do you compare me to my father, than?"

"No. No, not at all. You are much kinder and more efficient than him."

"Than you should have no trouble changing habits."

Un offered Hyung a seat. As he did, he sat himself down as well.

"Hyung," Started the leader. "What are your opinions on South Korea?"

The question was so sudden, she didn't answer right away.

How did she feel about Im? When was the last time she even saw him? She couldn't respond her feelings about Im, so she decided to avoid the question by answering what she though about the government. Plus she didn't want to reveal her true feelings.

"South Korea is efficient in what it does. There is a reason why it is considered a powerful country." She responded after a moments thought.

"Well than, since you are interested in South Korea, I would like you to go with me to a meeting with the South Korean government." Said Un, as if seeing past Hyung's deceit like glass.

"Very will. When will the meeting take place?" Said Hyung, accepting the invitation.

"Before I called you in, I just finished speaking with President Myung-Bak and Minister Woo-Ik and the are available in four days."

"Thank you. May I be excused now?"

"By all means."

As Hyung left the office, she couldn't help but think about what was going to happen in the meeting.

And the people Un talked to. Myung-Bak and Woo-Ik. These people are looking at unifying North and South Korea, so this meeting will obviously have something to do with unification.

What Hyung doesn't know is if Kim Jong-Un will talk about unification or criticize it.

It will definitely be a subject that Hyung is going to approach with caution, but she is concerned with another matter.

How will Im react to their meetin?

* * *

><p>January 5, 2013<p>

"Are you ready for this?" Asked the leader of North Korea to an anxious nation.

"Ready for anything." Replied Hyung.

As the two Koreans enter the room, they are met by three others.

Lee Myung-Bak, the President of South Korea, Yu Woo-Ik, the Minister of Unification, and Im Yong-Soo, the personification of South Korea.

Both Im and Hyung looked at each other with a formal, business type look. Neither of them didn't know the others feelings, but they both contained feelings of happiness with a hint of awkwardness.

"So how do you want to start this meeting, Un?" Asked Woo-Ik.

"I remember recalling that our countries weren't going to be around when 'it' happened?

Did you by any chance change your mind the last time we spoke?" Asked Un.

"No, now that you mentioned it, you should be leaving the room with our visitor, Im." Said Myung-Bak.

"Very well, sir." Said Im in an irritated voice.

"Hyung, you should do the same. I promise you, I will tell you what happens. I just want it to be a surprise."

"Very well." Replied Hyung in the same tone as Im's.

The pair left the meeting room with the doors closing behind them, making it impossible to eavesdrop on the conversation.

The environment is awkward. It is up to the point where they need to bring up a conversation, but both of them refuse because they don't want to say anything wrong.

"So," Im started, realizing the silence would eventually kill them both. "What do you think they are doing?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me anything." Responded Hyung.

"Do you trust him?" Asked Im.

"Of course I do. He has been doing greater things in the last year than what his father has done in the last twenty."

"It is good he is treating you well."

"Why would you care."

"You want an honest answer?"

"Damn right I do."

"Not a night has passed that I forgot the times when we were children. I experienced a different kind of misery than you did Hyung, but it should be enough for you to understand.

Im's speech hit Hyung's heart.

_He still cares? After all this time? Is there still a chance for us to see each other?_ Hyung thought. Something else came up in her mind, however.

_Wait a second, do I still even care?_

What was going through Kim's head was confusion, she doesn't know whether she wants to be with Im again or not. She has spent all her time with people who despises South

Korea, but at the same time this is a brother that has tried to do everything to be together.

There was only one way to see if she truly cared.

"Im."

"Hmm?"

"Would you… Like to go for a walk?" Asked Hyung anxiously.

"I'm not sure. Last time we did, you stabbed me." Replied Im.

Asking such a question and getting an answer like that infuriated Hyung, but than she heard him laugh. He wasn't being serious at all, so he does want to walk with her.

"You really want to?" Asked Hyung with a heart full of joy.

"Of course I do. Give me a thousand reasons why I shouldn't and I will rethink my response."

Hyung gave a smile she hasn't given in a long while. It wasn't those smiles that you give off every know and than, It was a smile that reflected her feelings. A true smile.

They decided to leave the entrance and return in an hour. However, they would soon realize that the timing would be too short.

As they left the building their bosses wear speaking in, they held each others hands. What this one meant, it will still be unknown. However, it is safe to assume it will represent nothing will separate them.

Their previous covenant is still reclaimable.

* * *

><p>After a while, Hyung and Im came back to the place they were going to meet their bosses at.<p>

Kim Jong-Un was waiting for Hyung.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for making you wait!" Apologized Hyung.

"It is fine." Said Un. "Actually, the whole reason why Myung-Bak and I wanted you to leave was to avoid hostilities and establish the friendship you had a little while ago."

"I'm sorry for asking, but why?" Asked Im.

"As of January 8th, 2013, there will be no more 'North' or 'South Korea'." Said giving Im the answer he wanted.

_What does he mean?_

That was the thought they both shared, and they both asked that question at the same time.

"I mean what I mean. No longer will there be a North Korean flag. No longer will there be a South Korean flag. Soon, the Koreas will reunite under a single banner. It will still take time to become a single entity, but claiming our nations are unitied will ensure that all challenges will be abolished."

Im and Hyung, finally united.

A feeling of an unknown essence filled both Im and Hyung. It isn't easy to describe, but it can be put plainly as 'good'.

"So, do I have to go home with you?" Asked Hyung, realizing she finally cares about Im.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kim Jong-Un. "You are home. That boy over there needs to arrange somewhere for you to stay though.

"Taken cared of, sir." Replied Im. "She can stay at my house. I have a spare bedroom."

Like that, they were together again.

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts:<strong>

Lee Myung-Bak is the president of South Korea. Presidents have a term of five years, unlike in the United States which has a term of four years. So if everything goes accordingly, Lee should still be president in the beginning of 2013.

Yu Woo-Ik is the Minister of Unification on behalf of South Korea. Think of him as an ambassador, to a certain degree. He creates policies towards North Korea that ensure unification, tries to cooperate with the government, and create awareness about unification to the public of South Korea.


	8. Insult My Sister, You Die

August 27, 2013

"You insignificant bastard!" Yelled a ragging Hyung.

"What did I do?" Asked a confused America.

"Our economy has, as you would say, 'went to the dump' because of you." Accused Im.

"What are you talking about? I had nothing to do with this."

"I concur. You are a super power after the People's Republic of China. Correct?" Asked Hyung.

"No. I am the leading superpower." Corrected the American nation.

"Be serious for one minute or I'll…"

"Calm down, Hyung. I'll talk to him. America, you are the worlds second most powerful country and yet you spend your resources on pointless things. Your schemes and scams have led Hung and I too a downfall in our economy. Are you understanding this clearly?"

"Why would I? It's all not true. Obviously it is because everyone watches TV and plays video games all day."

"Not everyone 's a fat ass like you, America." Stated Hyung in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, yeah… Not everyone plays video games… Not at all… Totally not…" Im said, trying to avoid the fact that he is guilty of playing video games on a daily basis.

"Well, how do you explain the energy bill keeps going up?" Asked America trying to out smart his Korean opponents.

"Because, you consume just about as much energy as China does, and you keep using up needed energy."

"Well, what am I supposed to do about it?"

"For one, change your habits. Secondly, you can't depend on everyone to give you a gallon of oil every time you need it." Stated Im. "You're putting me and other countries into bad shape."

"I doubt it's me causing you trouble." Stated America.

"What did you say?"

"These problems only happened recently. Right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"If you think about it, you recently let North Korea into your house. Right?"

"Where are you getting at?"

"I am simply stating it's North Korea's fault."

"Excuse me!" Shouted Hyung.

"You heard me. You are wasting money on things you don't need. And other countries call me bad. You're trying to help someone that doesn't deserve it. And what have I told you about communism and socialism, South? I have to tolerate it with Canada and Cuba, but I thought you…"

America stopped in the middle of the sentence.

The only thing that would make America shut his mouth is if someone did something to him.

After putting up with insults to his little sister, Im lost it. He punched America straight in the jaw, knowing him to the floor.

"What the…" America said after the shock of the blow.

As America recovered, he realised Im just hit him.

America didn't like to look like the little guy, so he started a brawl with the South Korean nation.

They both received blows to each other. For every blow to the gut America gave, Im would give back a good punch to the face.

None of them wouldn't stop though. Im had discipline and refused to stop until America did something to make it up to Hyung. While America had brute force and his pride to maintain.

The fight progressed to when America kicked Im right in the knee cap, restricting him to using that leg.

"You done, you zipp…" America said. He was about to say something offensive to demoralize Im, but it only made him fight twice as hard.

What caused America to stop was Im striking him with his fist. This strong sudden force caused America's glasses to shatter, leaving a side of his face covered in blood and glass shards.

"Prepare to die!" Shouted Im.

At the same time, Hyung went in from behind Im to restrain his actions. Even though he was in a blood rage, Hyung managed to calm him down.

"Hah, thanks North. Now I can bust this guy's face." America said with an intimidating tone.

He had one eye closed, so it must be damaged. But what was going to stop the American nation from pulverising Im?

Suddenly, by mere coincidence, both Canada and England entered the scene.

Having witnessed America's bloodlust, they struggled to restrain him. They succeeded.

"What the hell has gotten into you, America?" Questioned England.

"Those communist bastards started it. I was the victim! They're the ones at fault!" Accused America.

"It doesn't matter who started it." Stated Canada. "It doesn't even matter why it did. Just calm down so we can talk about this."

"No, Canada." Im spoke out, ready for a verbal confrontation with the American nation.

"It is clear my relationship with the nation of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea is offending his status. On the same point, you seem to have done your time on the Korean Peninsula."

"What do you mean?" America said in a confused state.

"It is obvious that our current relationship demands that your military presence in South

Korea to be questioned."

"But the communist…"

"Don't you dare say that word in front of my face again! The next time I hear that coming from your mouth, I will ensure that you are dealt with accordingly!" Exclaimed Im deflecting America's comment. "Now, as I was saying. The whole reason why your soldiers were on South Korean soil was to make sure the North would be disabled from initiating an effective assault. However, the Republic of Korea and the Democratic People's Republic of Korea have joined to create a single country. This will inevitably create a nation at one point, and all your soldiers are doing is preventing a future for a new Korea."

Silenced, Im was helped up by Hyung. America rejected help from both Canada and

England to save the rest of the pride he already has.

Upon leaving, America spat at the ground where the Korean nations once were to show disrespect. He then left with Canada and England.

"I'm so sorry." Apologized Im to Hyung.

"You have done nothing wrong."

"I've tainted the honour you're working so hard to obtain."

"You defended me with your life and blood. There is no greater honour."

"But you're reputation…"

"Means nothing if I don't have you."


	9. Islam, Family Feuds, and Arms Races

April 24, 2013

"This is exhausting." Sighed Iraq.

"It isn't a problem. I'm sure you'll sort yourself sooner or later, friend." Reassured Saudi Arabia.

"I'm not so sure, Arabia. My people seem to be more focused on producing civil wars than civil conduct. Why on Earth would _Allah_ do something like this to me."

A little offended, the Arabian nation spoke out to correct the Iraqi nation.

"_Allah_ does not cause the problems of man. It is the past generations and the incompetence of present generations that cause problems."

"Oh, I must have offended you. Sorry, Arabia."

"No worries. You are wiser now., and I know you mean no harm. What I am concerned about is America and Denmark."

"I can understand why you would be aware of America, but why would you be careful of Denmark?"

"He came up with an idea called 'Draw Muhammad Day'."

"Ah, I see. What did you do about it?"

"I didn't do anything, but some extremists blew up his house."

"What? Why? Are you okay with this?"

"Absolutely not! They make a bad name for all us dedicated Muslims and make us look like psychos running in the sands with bombs strapped to our heads!"

"It's okay, Arabia. Just calm down."

"I know, I know. Sorry for my rant."

"It's alright."

"Oh, I heard you and Iran started increasing your militaries."

"Yes, She and I plan on testing ballistic missiles as well."

"Hah, she won't have to carry a plush nuke around anymore than." Joked Iraq.

"I can definitely admit that was a cute trait. But in all seriousness, it makes me nervous." Said Arabia with a disturbed voice.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Iraq.

"Ever since America left, military presence in the Middle East has decreased. To ensure we don't fall victim to an invasion, we decided to build our militaries. What I'm afraid of is that we are both competing to fill the power vacuum America left behind."

"I doubt Iran would try to attack."

"She does seem to be improving her government these days, but the men in her government might try to pull something."

By mere coincidence, Iran approached them.

"_Salam aleikom_, Iran!" Greeted the Arabic nation.

Something didn't seem right. She didn't respond to Saudi Arabia's greeting. She never does that. What else is off is she isn't ranting about America at all.

All she is doing is speed walking with a face that is noticeable with anger. One thing that can be sure, she isn't happy.

"My friend, what is…"

"Shut up!" Demanded Iran, interrupting Arabia with a slap to the face.

"Iran, what is it you are doing?" Asked Iraq.

Iran pulled out a piece of paper and shoved it into Arabia's face.

"What is this, I wonder?"

"It is a recite, by the looks of it." Replied Arabia.

"I took the liberty of looking through it, and what I found is disturbing. You bought tanks from America, didn't you?"

"Of coarse."

"Why?"

"I need them too build up my military. How does this concern you?"

"First of all, you bought them from America. Secondly, your military has been increasing at a disturbing pace. Thirdly, how do I know you aren't going too use them to invade countries?"

A dead silence became of the atmosphere. Arabia refused to respond to Iraq, Iraq waited for a response, and Iran refused to interfere.

"Do you know how nervous I am getting because of you, Arabia?" Spoke out Iraq.

"This is something small, Iran. Don't make a mountain out of a mole hill."

"Shut up. I am increasing my military so you don't get any ideas of attacking me. Am I understood."

"Iran, be reasonable. This can be settled…"

"Don't make any excuses. That is the last thing I need right now."

Iraq tried to settle the disputing nations. "Now, listen. Iran, you're just being paranoid.

You are also increasing the size of your military, just as you stated. How do you know he isn't just expanding his military because of you?"

Iran gave her idea of a death stare towards Iraq. Anyone she gives it to will tell you, though, that even Death himself will be intimidated by such a look.

"Well than Iraq. It is clear whose side you are obviously on."

"I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just trying to find a solution to this argument."

"This isn't an argument." Stated Iran.

"And why not?" Asked Iraq.

"Because I'm done with you both. I can definitely assure you that this will not end well for you two."

Like that, Iraq took off.

Iran helped Arabia, who is still in the sand, up to his feet.

"This is troublesome." Stated Arabia.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Iraq.

"Because of Iran's and my own actions, we started an arms race."

"You don't have to deal with this, you know."

"Oh, but I must. Left by herself who knows what Iraq will do."

Not only are these stressful times for the western nations, but the Middle East are also having difficulties. Iraq is dealing with a possible civil war, Iran became incredibly hostile to her family members, and Arabia and Iran might just wage war at any time.

Iraq still had hope for his little cousin, though.

_She is just lost in the woods,_ Iraq would say to himself. _She is confused because she __doesn't know any other way. Just like North Korea. It saddens me, though. She is too stubborn to listen to anyone that knows better._

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts:<strong>

In Denmark, there was a person who drew a picture of Muhammad. This cause an uproar in the Muslim world, and a handful of extremists blew up his house. (I'm assuming it's a guy, contradict me IF I'm wrong.) He wasn't killed though, which is good.

_Salam aleikom _is Arabic for 'hello'. In a literal translation, it means 'praise be with you'.


	10. Politics is a Euphemism for Fighting

March 3, 2013

What is the purpose of the United Nations?

After the fall of the League of Nations (And established after the bloody conflict of World War II), the United Nations was born.

It has sought to maintain peace and order to developing countries and to create a law for the entire world.

What it has become, though, is another government that will only sit and talk.

This meeting; to determine a solution for the world's disturbing fluctuations in the world's oil markets.

"The hero addresses the meeting!" Shouted… Does this even need to said?

The entire council moaned. They are starting to get tired of his attitude, especially since he refuses to take things seriously in times like this when the entire world could fall apart at any point in time.

"America!" Shouted France, China, and England.

"You do understand the importance of this meeting, do you?" Asked England.

"Yeah, of coarse I do. It's to make sure I get oil."

"That isn't it! It's to make sure everyone gets oils!" Shouted China, loosing his already tempered patience with the American nation.

"Just chill dude, listen to me and this meeting will be over in…"

"Be glad I don't have sex with you and your family!" Shouted France.

"We have come here to determine how to at least settle the oil markets prices." England stated, taking charge. "Now, the Council of the United Nations have narrowed down problems that involve the political instability in Venezuela and Nigeria."

"It isn't our fault!" Screamed the countries mentioned.

Venezuela, a tall brunette, stood up to address the situation.

"It isn't my fault. I don't like Chavez! The people are only expressing their opinion."

"Through riots, ensuring the political unrest and instability?" Questioned the English nation.

"The president doesn't want to give up power. He is like an Italian leader or something."

Everyone looked towards Italy, who was flirting with Romania.

"Italy." France said to get the womanizer's attention. "If you were in power of the European Union for a year, and you had to leave when your time is up, what would your reaction be?"

"Simple, I would initiate a martial law. Enforcing people to do my biding and guarantee my position of power is not questioned." Stated the Italian nation in his childlike voice.

"See what I mean." Said Venezuela.

"Yes, but Belarus has to deal with the same problems as you do, and you don't see her complaining." Stated England.

"My president was elected democratically." Argued Belarus. "I don't understand why you have to criticize my politics because it doesn't match your own."

"Belarus," said Russia for the first time in the meeting. "We are not here to argue about politics."

"Yes brother."

"Continuing," Said England. "Venezuela, you have to keep better control of your nation, especially in times like these. You are being selfish to the rest of the world if you don't do anything."

"A revolution can not be neither made nor stopped." Stated Venezuela.

"I expected you to say a Che Guevara quote."

"I find that completely offensive. If you aided us, than stability will come at a faster pace."

"We simply don't have the resources to aid you. It isn't that you"

"What? Because I'm not European? Because I'm not a strong country as Japan or America? This is pathetic and you know it."

"Venezuela, I need you to…"

"Ha. I refuse to listen to you until we can make an acceptable compromise."

"We would have to arrange a meeting If you want to play that game."

"Ha. We have all the time we need in this room now!"

"Take your seat, Venezuela. Now" Ordered England.

"Why don't you invade me instead!"

"Venezuela. Shut up!" Yelled Spain.

The atmosphere turned instantly hostile. It was better than what it would have been if the conversation continued.

"Nigeria, I hope you have a better excuse than Venezuela does." Stated England in an irritated tone.

"I'm afraid not, Iggy. An Islamist movement is taking action towards the government and are acting with more hostile tactics."

"Why hasn't any action taken place, than?"

"I'm lucky no civilians have died do to bombings."

"Are you trying to imply something?" Shouted Arabia.

"Saudi Arabia, I have no intention of persecuting Muslims. Understand I am only discrimination the minority that use these tactics."

"I better hope so."

"With this in mind, I am not going to round up everyone with a Muslim background.

When they are caught, though, I will ensure a harsh judgement."

England buried his face in his hands.

"So, let me get this straight. You both are restricting your oil resources because of political problems?" Asked England.

"Wrong." Stated Nigeria.

"We aren't distributing oil because no one is helping us with our problems." Said Venezuela.

"As you stated, their your problems. We shouldn't have to help in such pointless matters." Stated Japan.

"You would if you want our oil." Said Venezuela.

"Because the powers of Europe and North America will not assist any aid in supporting a movement."

"We are not going to simply join a movement." Stated France.

"You did with my country." Spoke out Libya. "In fact, because of your efforts, Gadhafi got a knife up in his ass."

"Please refrain from such language, Libya."

"But it's true. Also, liberation forces captured the capital in seven months. The way I see the situation, the faster we act with Venezuela's and Nigeria's problems the sooner oil will start flowing at a steadier state."

"It isn't that simple." Stated the English nation once again.

"Than how will we resolve this problem than?" Stated Nigeria and Venezuela almost at the same time.

"There will have to be another session on that. Let us progress onto the next one."

Everyone seemed to sigh at the same time. It seemed pointless to move onto another topic when they could just keep discussing the one at hand.

But that's how politics worked.

Say one thing, mean another, and twist the words to mean the something completely different.

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts:<strong>

The newspaper wasn't specific on Nigeria's and Venezuela's "political problems", so I used the current problems.

Venezuela is run by a president, and is basically in the same position in Belarus' president. Hugo Chavez was elected into office democratically (In 1999), and he was voted into a second term, but people didn't seem to approve his leadership after a couple of years. It even went to the point of a coup d'etat, which was ultimately suppressed by the government's military.

Nigeria didn't have the same kind of problems. There is an Islamist movement that seeks to take down the current government of Nigeria and replace it with a government that uses laws that follow the fundamentals of Islam.

Unlike Islam, Islamism uses Islamic teachings and uses them in politics, rather than using them to practice faith. This group is a minority compared to Sunni or Shia Muslim's, and an even smaller group are classified as the terrorists of Al-Qaeda and other organizations.

Venezuela made a reference to a quote from Napoleon.

When France asked Italy what he would do when he had to resign leadership of the European Union, he stated he would take complete control and ensure he wouldn't resign. This was a reference from a comic 'Scandinavia and the World'. The joke was Italian leaders seemed to never want to give up being leaders when their put into office.


	11. Denouncing America and Building a Nation

April 4, 2014

"Tell me again. Why am I here?"

"Like I would want to tolerate you either."

"Know know, guys. We can get along in here. Right?"

It was Hyung, Im, America in the same room. How is this possible after the fight between America and Im?

Simple, Canada is with them.

America didn't like being near the Korean nations. It is probably because his pride can never truly recover once it has been taken.

Im can't really forgive America either. Not until he apologizes to Hyung at least.

"Answer my question co… Korea." Asked America again. This time he refrained from using 'communist'.

"It is more of a question really." Started Im. "Are all of your troops out of Korea?"

"It isn't possible to get them all out at once, especially with the economic situation I'm in."

Stated America. "We also can't be too dependent on safety. Even though I don't like you guys, people like Japan I like, and that other chick."

"Vietnam?"

"Yeah, I like her."

"Isn't she still a communist nation, though?"

"Seriously? She's a communist?"

"You went to war against Vietnam because you didn't want to communism to spread."

"I would've won, too. If it weren't for the stupid trees." Complained America.

"Anyways," Stated Im who wanted to get back to the subject. "I want them pulled out by the end of the year."

"Why?"

"It seems," Hyung said, stepping into the conversation. "That countries like China, Thailand, and your 'buddies' Japan and Vietnam, don't find it necessary to have a foreign military in the area."

"It's not like I'm doing anything wrong."

"Well than. Who has to _pay _for your food when you are in _our_ country? Who has to _pay _for maintenance for the equipment we _supply_ you? We honestly think your presence is more of a burden on our economies than a benefit for our defence."

America had nothing to say. What was he supposed to say? He was one of the worlds greatest super powers. People also tolerated him. Now, not only are people starting to denounce him, his country is shrivelling up.

"Alright," America said after a minute's thought. "My soldiers will leave. I will make sure it's before the dead line also."

"I'm glad we're in an agreement."

Standing up, America left the room.

Able to relax, Im put his feet on the table.

"That wasn't as painful as I thought I would be." Stated the Korean nation.

"You guys shouldn't be so hard on America. He's going through some hard times." Spoke out Canada.

"Oh, sorry Canada. It looks like we didn't need your help after all. I still appreciate you taking up your time though."

"It's alright. Just don't go to hard on America."

Canada left the room as well.

"So, what are we going to do when America's troops leave?" Asked Im.

"A large portion of my army could supply the army." Stated Hyung.

"That's another thing. Should we have a limit to how much military force we have?"

"Absolutely not."

"Hyung. Listen to me. We can't have a huge military. Not with the _Junta _policy, at least."

"I will definitely get rid of the _Junta_ policy, but I can't just get rid of a large portion of my army."

"Hyung, as soon as we join militaries we are going to join our economies. With a military like yours, I doubt it can be sustained. I understand that you don't want to feel weak, but you need time to get away from your conservative ideas. It isn't like the old days where when people say they are at war and they are. Politics have developed a shell around countries to confuse and manipulate other people. A strong economy is better these days than a military during the Cold War."

Hyung didn't like being bossed around. She didn't like to be talked down to. However, she knew she could trust her brother. She also knew that she needed to put trust in him to combine the countries in all matters.

Ideas won't be effective if not put into action.

With this in mind, she agreed with her wiser brother.

She would decrease the Korean People's Army down to sixty percent of its original number. Even Im agreed to decrease his own army down to sixty five percent of its original number.

Developing a stable economy was much harder. Hyung had a system that made it clear business companies were controlled by the government.

Im suggested that she should slowly let certain businesses become privately owned. He also mentioned that there is little competition for North Korean companies. He noted that Hyung should try to adopt some right-winged ideas to create competition.

"Not only am I comfortable with this, but how will I create competition out of nowhere?" Asked Hyung.

"Simple. Advertise. If you advertise that you are willing to accept foreign businesses into North Korea, it will help create competition. I can help you since some of my companies are looking to expand operations in other countries."

It would take time, but Hyung and Im seemed to be an unstoppable force that frightened anything that threatened unification.

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts:<strong>

Vietnam is a communist-based state lead by a single party government. Regardless, Vietnam seems to have a normal relationship with the U.S.

Vietnam was a French colony at one point. During World War II, Vietnam was one of the Asian countries occupied by Japan. After the war, the Allies divided land, allowing France to take control of Vietnam once again. Vietnam fought for independence, driving the French out. However, North Vietnam (Communist state) and South Vietnam (Republic) were formed also. Both with different ideologies. North Vietnam attacked, and managed to defeat South Vietnam, creating a unified communist stated.

The reason why America stated "I would have won if it weren't for the trees" is because he was referencing the way the North Vietnamese fought. The Viet Cong used guerrilla warfare, planting booby traps and initiating ambushes by using the terrain Vietnam had to offer.


	12. Can I has Nukes?

"Hey, England."

"What is it America?"

"I got a video that was sent to us."

"Did you watch it yet?"

"Nah, I didn't have a VCR to watch it with, but since you're old and gross I thought you might have one. The video was sent to me but it was probably meant for both of us anyways."

"I do have a VCR but that doesn't mean… Wait! I'm not gross!"

Giving of a laugh America followed England to the VCR set he had.

England rarely used it, so it gathered a lot of dust over the years.

"America, can you please find a TV so we could hook it up to the VCR."

"Sure thing bra."

America came back with not only a TV but a couch as well.

"America."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a couch?"

"It makes sense. If we're going to watch a flick than we might as well get comfy."

England had to give credit to America.

When America puts his mind into something he can surely do incredible things.

With Canada and himself to help America developed a power to literally destroy worlds.

Before he went to sit on the couch England put the video tape in the VCR.

There was static for a bit, but it cleared to reveal a picture of Iran.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?" Asked Iran to the camera.

"What a noob. She doesn't even know how to make a vlog properly." Said America.

"I have to agree, but America I need you to keep quiet during this video. I want to pay attention to this without distraction."

"Can't you just rewind it?"

"I plan on doing that after we watch this. I will watch it a second time."

America didn't want to bother argue with England. Instead he just decided to watch the video of Iran.

"So, this is my first time doing this." Continued the video of the Middle Eastern nation.

"Oh, yeah. England and America. You two are probably watching this right now. Not right right now, but if you received this video you would be watching it as I speak now. Anyways. I decided to make this video demonstrating true Iranian power. America has been selling tanks to my cousin Saudi Arabia. I find this as an act of aggression by promoting the Arabian forces to build arms to take over my regime."

Iran grabbed the camera to carry it around.

"As you both should know I have been focused on building a nuclear weapons. It is no surprise that my efforts have ultimately failed. However, today should change your minds."

America continued to lay on the couch, in contrast to England's actions. As soon as Iran started to talk to someone who appeared to be a scientist England stood straight up in order to pay closer attention to the video.

"Is the missile ready?" Asked Iran.

"It will be ready to fire on your command." Relied the Scientist.

"What you are about to witness is what happens when you pathetic westerners intervene our goals for your useless purposes. Fire silo-1."

The camera began to shake. It was most likely caused by the vibrations coming from the launching of a rocket that appeared from the silo in the ground.

The rocket's launch, to England's and America's surprise, was successful. It managed to fly to its desired height with little difficulty.

"You think this is impressive? Wait for this."

Indeed. It was a mixture of awe and fear that enveloped the two nations. When Iran stated there is more, they developed a form of fear inside themselves.

"Muhammad. May you please enter the activation codes?" Asked Iran.

"Of course."

After typing a series of digit's Iran's missile seemed to shift course.

It moved farther away into the horizon, but at the same time it moved to the ground ready to crash.

When the missile looked like it was about to impact the ground it exploded.

A bright light blinded the camera for a split second to reveal a mushroom cloud.

It didn't appear to be those World War II nukes either. This one not only appeared more powerful but the explosion that was presented to America and England looked intimidating.

"As you have witnessed, I am fully capable of destruction. Don't think I am unwilling to exercise my military strength. If there is any foreign interference in Middle Eastern affairs I am more than willing to use nuclear devices to back off soldiers."

With that final threat the video went into static, indicating the video was over.

"England."

"What is it America?"

"Do I have to go back there?"

"Hopefully not."

They both understood the situation. Iran has a nuclear bomb. That was the one thing they tried to prevent.

And know what kind of force is there willing to go up against a paranoid nation with a nuke?

* * *

><p>"No!" Yelled Iran.<p>

"Yes." Replied Iraq.

"No!"

"Yes."

"But he can't. I was supposed to have the nuke. I was supposed to be powerful for once."

"Iran listen. Having nukes doesn't make you more powerful."

"Your right. Economies make countries strong also. But no. Arabia had to have both. It isn't fair."

Shortly after Iran made the video showing England and America of her nuclear bomb she received news that Arabia also successfully launched a nuclear warhead.

"Iran just listen. Arabia and I are worried. We fear that the only way to prevent you from going down this path is to use our militaries. We tried every other solution. It doesn't seem likely you will listen to us diplomatically either."

"You don't know that. All you had to do was ask. Did you ask?"

"We did."

"No you didn't. When?"

"Last Tuesday."

"That's _khera_. I refuse to believe in something like that."

"We're your family. Why wouldn't you believe us?"

"You're not my family. Neither of you are. If you were you family than you would help me, but instead you walk a different path than I do. Arabia also helps America. He even bought tanks from him rather than us."

That hit Iraq hard.

They were family. They were cousins by blood, but Iraq considered Iran a sister.

Having her hear that was like a stab in the back.

"Iran. You don't have to do this. Just see our reasoning for one…"

"You're against me than. Right? Well than _my cousin_. Watch your back. Be prepared for what's coming to get you." Iran finished with a threatening voice.

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts:<strong>

"With Canada and himself to help America developed a power to literally destroy worlds." In case people didn't know this is refering to the Manhattan Project. With the help of British and Canadian scientists (And the supply of uranium provided by the Canadian government) America managed to produce the atomic bomb. It also refers to Eisenhower's quote _"I have become death. The destroyer of worlds__"_.

_Khera_ is an Arabic word for Sh_t.


	13. Like Madness, Everyone has Fear

February 28, 2015

"It is the only way for us to become truly unified."

"Don't give me that Un. I don't think Korea is ready for this yet."

"We have become united in every aspect. Why must you persist on delaying advancements any further?"

"I just don't know how this will turn out."

"It is said that _'The voice of the people is the voice of God.'"_

"What are you saying?"

"The people have been begging for unification since our liberation from the Japanese. That was seventy years ago. For the sake of the people don't delay them another year."

"Fine Un. You win. I'll arrange an announcement to the public of the upcoming events."

"Thank you for your time."

Im left the room after talking to Kim Jong-Un. They had been discussing some matters that had to be addressed.

After the meeting Un requested Im to look for Hyung who could not attend the meeting.

"Im! Im! Sorry for being late." Hyung shouted to Im.

"Ah. Just who I was looking for." Said Im.

"Excuse me?" Wondered Im.

"Un asked me to find you."

"Am I in trouble? I swear I didn't do anything." Said Hyung with a hint of innocence.

"It isn't that." Reassured Im. "He just wanted me to tell you about the meeting."

"Oh really. Well what happened?"

"You know how we have been working towards unification. Right?"

"We've been working on it for some time."

"Un thinks we will ultimately become a single country when we have a vote for the president for the new Korea."

Hyung looked up at Im with confusion in her eyes.

"That's a good thing. Isn't it?"

"It is, but consider the other factors."

"What other factors?"

"I think Un might just be doing this to become the leader."

Angered slightly Hyung questioned Im.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Un just seems to be the crafty type too me."

"It's not like he thinks he will win."

"I don't know. He isn't stupid. He knows the odds are in his favour. Everyone, including foreigners, seem to like him do to his policies about unifying us as a single country. He could use that to gain himself some ground."

"I just don't see why you are even worried about Un. He isn't a bad man."

"It's not him I'm worried about."

"Than what are you worried about?"

"It's nothing."

"Im…"

"Hyung I mean it. Nothing's wrong."

"I know you better than this. Something is wrong."

After seventy years of separation and they are still able to understand each other's feelings. It is either that Im and Hyung are unable to develop their character over time, or it's because they are capable of understanding each other regardless of the situation.

"I'm worried about what will happen when we become a single nation." Said Im expressing his concern.

"I don't understand."

"Think about it. When Japan took over papa's land he executed him. When we were liberated we took separate identities. You being the communist north and myself being the capitalist south. Our identities represent a single nation just like our father's identity represented ancient Korea."

"Are you saying that papa might return?" Asked Hyung with what seemed to be hope in her voice.

"Hyung, I'm sorry. It's not possible for papa to return. He is dead for good."

"Than what is it you mean?"

"My thoughts were a little bit more cynical." Im said trying to progress the best way possible.

Im cleared his throat. He prepared to explain his concerns with Hyung.

"What happens if we become exterminated?"

Hyung looked at her brother with shock.

It was a possibility. In fact it seemed more than likely it will happen.

That doesn't mean anything though. She wished her brother just kept his mouth shut.

"Im…"

"I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted." Hyung stated in a calm and hostile tone.

"Hyung…" Im tried to explain to his sister, but before he could she busted into a fit of rage.

"Do you know how long it took me to get here? Do you know what I went through? What I suffered through?" She shouted.

It was unclear to Im whether she was completely angry or completely sad.

Hyung can apparently hide her tears if that's the case.

"Hyung. Calm down."

"How dare you tell me to calm down! We have to take things into action!"

"Hyung. Don't try to stop a boulder that is rolling down a hill. You will only end up hurt."

"I have tempted fate many times! I survived a war! I survived economic depression! I even survived a broken heart!" Yelled Hyung.

That was her confession. In that speech she told Im her sudden fears. Her fears she was ignorant about until today when Im gave possibilities of their future.

"Is that what you really think?" Asked Im.

Hyung couldn't stand it any longer.

She wasn't strong. She wasn't a personification of a nation. She wasn't even Hyung. She was just an adult woman crying while kneeling on the floor.

"When papa died," She started to speak. The sobbing made it difficult for Im to understand, but he understood his sister better than anyone. He knew what she was saying.

"Japan took us in. It was a nightmare. I didn't know how long I could have survived if it weren't for you."

"Hyung…"

"I don't care for my life. I would see myself to damnation if be so. I lost papa, but I can't loose you now. I just can't live without you. Anything but that."

What was Im supposed to do? Was he supposed to sit there and do nothing?

Well he didn't. What he did was just wrap his arms around his vulnerable sister.

After a few minutes he spoke.

"Remember the Korean War?" He asked his sister.

"I can't sleep without nightmares about it. All I could picture were images of my knife entering your…" Hyung said almost going into a mentally unstable state just mentioning the incident.

Im managed to calm her though and proceed with his question.

"We fought each other in that war. We were divided. It was impossible to consider ourselves brother and sister."

Im started to cry now. It wasn't a dramatic cry like Hyung's, but it seemed he soaked up her feelings of concern and fear for the future which disturbed him.

"But know we're united."

Im lowered his head and Hyung raised hers. They looked at each other. They both calmed each other and the tears soon disappeared.

"And I refuse to see us divided again. I will fight blood and honour as well as soul and body to see we grow up in a united Korea just like papa wanted."

* * *

><p>Character development. I hope you liked it.<p>

I have to say sorry for the late update. There is a huge possibility I am moving. To help my mother prepare the house I have been working by doing stuff like cleaning. I also have a hellish amount of school work to do (Damn you English. Out of the curriculum damned language, out I say!). That was me trying to be funny. Kihihihihi…

Don't expect another update in a while. I tried to make this chapter good so it will satisfy the readers.

I will try to update but don't guarantee

Also note I did do a lot of... 'Editing' to the story. Sorry for any grammatical errors or formating errors.


	14. Take up Arms, Prepare for War

Concerning Hummus' review. I intended it to go this way. I want the characters to become more serious for the upcoming events. I actually like how Hidekaz's personification of South Korea. I find it more funny that he based the character on his Korean friend.

* * *

><p>August 19, 2015<p>

"Un."

"My dear Hyung. What is it you want?" Stated the newly elected Korean president.

"I have a question."

"Speak freely than. Don't even bother to seek for a request."

"Of course. I just wanted to know what you plan on doing with the military." Asked Hyung.

"Obviously you haven't heard my speech than."

"I'm sorry?"

"We have the single most powerful army with the greatest amount of troops. Even the United States cannot comprehend our might. They would rather wish to let people loose jobs so their economy doesn't go down the drain. That includes downgrading their military."

"I still don't understand sir."

"We are powerful and strong. Yet we lack the technological prowess. As soon as I gain permission from the cabinet we will be replacing our Soviet-era equipment and replace them with newly advanced technology. We will surely than become gods among man."

"Very well. I just wanted to verify the situation with you." Said Hyung feeling a bit relieved.

"You have no need to fear our military. In fact I will even mention to the cabinet that you should be fit enough to lead the modernization." Said Un trying to give Hyung some pride.

"Thank you."

And with that Hyung left the president's office.

Without even walking five steps away a familiar voice stopped her.

"Why are you so considered with our military Hyung?" Asked Im.

"Well I simply don't want us to look weak. That is it." Answered Hyung.

"Are you sure?" Asked Im.

"Of course. Why would I say otherwise?"

"Because I'm under the impression that you can't leave things buried for very long."

That statement made Hyung froze.

"Because of this I also think you still have a grudge towards Japan." Stated Im.

"What makes you think that? That was almost seventy years ago. I am able to take things like a big girl."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Funny that." Continued Im. "Since you keep talking in your sleep about denouncing Japan, I'm sure some person wouldn't get the wrong idea."

_Stay out of affairs that don't concern you Im. _Thought Hyung._ This is my fight and my battle I have to do. Therefore I have to do what I can to prepare for it._

"Alright than. So what if I want Japan dead? I'm sure that it is bad. In fact I know it's bad. But I have to…"

"I mentioned it because I want to help you." Said Im out of the blue.

"What?" Said Hyung out of disbelief.

"I understand the torment you had to put up with, and Japan only made it worse. And we're a family now. We do things together."

A simple tear ran down Hyung's cheek. She was to happy for words now. She had nothing to say.

"We should wait though." Said Im.

"I know."

"No I literally think we shouldn't attack anytime soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't want the world to tear apart. We should let events unfold over time."

"Why? What happened?"

"This."

Im handed Hyung the daily newspaper.

_A nation divided by security._ is what the headline said.

"Oh dear." Said Hyung. "It looks like Iran and Arabia are taking Iraqi security into their own hands."

"No Hyung." Contradicted Im. "They're preparing for something."

"Like what?"

"These countries have had growing tensions between themselves for the last couple of years. It will most likely they are going to cause a war."

* * *

><p>Iraq coughed as he laid in his bed in his house.<p>

His government collapsed when the rebels took over. Now there is civil unrest in the streets.

Iraq is now understanding the hard way that when a nation is in anarchy or civil war with itself that the nation itself hurts.

"Oh, Allah. Why do I have to put up with such agony? How did America ever manage this?" Stated Iraq with pain.

"Are you talking about the revolution?" Asked Arabia.

Arabia has been with Iraq to help maintain his health and to keep him company by trying to cool the rebellious nature of the citizens.

"Of course. I almost feel sorry for him now." Said Iraq.

"America didn't go through any pain though. He was but an idea that fought against an oppressor. He technically wasn't fighting with himself and he technically wasn't a country." Explained Arabia.

"Than why do I have to go through this pain?"

"Because you are an idea fighting with itself so it can improve."

"That makes sense now that you put it that way."

"I try to be a wise cousin to you."

"And I don't know anyone else that is wiser."

"I wish Iran shared the same opinion." Said Arabia in a sorrowful voice.

"Do not worry cousin. She will come around." Stated Iraq in a supportive manner and proceeding with a cough.

As soon as those words left the ill nation's mouth Iran showed up outside the door.

"Iran is here. What would you like me to do?" Asked Arabia.

"Bring her in."

Arabia invited the Iranian nation into the house. As she did she also brought a little person with her as well.

"Who is your friend Iran?" Asked Arabia.

"That is actually what I want to talk to Iraq about. So shut your mouth Arabia and listen into the conversation." Said Iran in a hostile tone.

"Who is he?" Asked Iraq.

Iran put the little person on her lap.

The person looked more like a child. His skin was tanned, but it was a lighter colour than Iran's or Iraq's. He also had dark hair to add to his brown eyes.

"Can you say your name little one?" Asked Iran directed to the little child.

It was interesting how she said it. She almost sounded like a mother when she spoke to the child. It shows she already has a relationship.

"My name is Kurdistan. Pleased to meet you." Said the little nation.

"Oh yeah." Said Iraq with a voice consisting of realization. "I know you."

"Indeed." Replied Kurdistan.

"What does this have to do with him?" Asked Arabia.

"I came here because I wanted to help him become a real country." Said Iran.

"But he is." Stated Iraq.

"But he has no power or official boundaries." Argued Iran.

"Well that isn't my problem."

"Sadly it has become your problem. See, while I assist you in maintaining control over the Shiite Muslims in Iraq, I will let the Kurds control provinces in Northern Iraq. You know, give them more power than what you promised."

"That is beyond acceptable." Said Iraq struggling to sit up.

"What are you going to do? Lecture me to death?"

"No. But he might." Stated Arabia directed to no particular person.

"Who?"

"Iran!" Screamed an unknown voice.

"Him." Said Arabia.

The person who was screaming and busted the door down was none other than Turkey.

The reason he decided to take a trip to Iraq's house was to confront Iran with the current issue.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Turkey in a temperamental voice.

"I am sitting here minding my own business." Said Iran in a calm voice.

"That's _bok _and you know it! I came all this way down here to disagree with you! You can even notice I didn't bring that lazy ass Greece! Since I left that lazy bastard behind to argue with someone else you should be aware I'm now pissed!"

"Please calm down…" Before Iran could finish her sentence the Turkish nation grabbed her by the collar.

"I can't be calm!"

"Your breath smells. Please ingest a mint leaf or something."

"I can't when I'm stressed!"

"Than why are you here?"

"I heard you are going to re-establish Kurdistan. Did I hear right?"

"You heard correct."

"I can't agree with that!"

"Why not?"

"Because some of the areas are in my country! I'm not going to just give up some of my land so you can make countries here and there!"

"That's not really my problem." Responded Iran.

"Well you just made it your problem." Mocked Iraq.

Kurdistan looked at Iran with the eyes that no child should posses. His eyes are filled with violent intent.

"It's alright." The Kurd nation stated. "All will pass like the sun on a hot day."

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts:<strong>

There is a group of people called the Kurds. They live in a region around Syria, Iran, Iraq, and Turkey and want to establish independence.

The Iraqi government has given them some autonomous power and created a small country for them. Iraqi Kurdistan is still reliant on the Iraqi government for foreign relations and is still considered to be in Iraqi territory.

This is my I personification of Kurdistan. He is supposed to be polite just like Saladin, but can be a vicious fighter like Mustafa. Since the Ottoman Empire took over Kurdistan at one point the country never really liked Turkey. He also has parent issues since Turkey, Syria, Iran, and Iraq all have to look after him.

_Bok _means sh_ in Turkish.


	15. Broken Family: The Battle Begins

December 12, 2015

"Iraq?" Arabia said trying to call out to his cousin.

Silence. Silence envelopes the Iraqi nation as he laid on his bed. Motionless.

"Iraq…" Spoke out Arabia in a desperate tone. "Say something… Anything…"

"Dude. It's no use." Spoke out America. "There's just nothing we can do."

America has been helping Arabia take care of Iraq for almost a week. Arabia was just finding the problems of maintaining and nursing Iraq to much trouble to fight alone.

Even though America has decreased his military to save money he still decided to help out with the Middle Eastern affairs to build a new international image.

"There is always something we can do America. I refuse to give up on hope that you would sell for a simple dollar."

"Listen. He's gone. We can't do anything until we can…"

America was trying his best. Too bad he was interrupted by an unlikely guest.

"Yeah Arabia. There is no point. Iraq is dead. Get over it."

The 'guest' is no other but Iran.

"Iran. You are not welcomed here. Please leave this household." Stated Arabia in an uncharacteristically hostile voice.

"Did you know that Indian religions have a concept called Karma? When you die it will determine what you are in the next life. People also put Karma in the concept of the current life. 'What goes around comes around' basically." Retorted Iran.

"Than why hasn't _Allah_ send his almighty judgement upon you and send you to hell."

Arabia almost never wishes harm to other people. When he did he was ready for both a conflict and deliver his sense of justification onto another person.

Even America was shocked by the remark. Iran however smiled as if she predicted this to happen.

"Same reason he hasn't done the same to you."

"Explain!"

"Why Arabia. Don't you know? You helped me cause this."

"That is _khera_ and you know it."

"Than I apparently know different! Remember I wasn't the only one to annex Iraq. I took the north. You took the south. We both had our share with Iraq. Ironic really. You tried to be the 'big brother' by protecting our cousin. Yet here you are causing as much grief as I am."

"Than I should do something about it." Said Arabia in a threatening voice.

"Excuse me?"

"You are a plague to Iraq's stability. You have planned this since America left and I'm sure of it. All you wanted was to to proceed your own personal agenda. Well there is only one thing that is stopping you."

"HA! You caught me. That is what I wanted all along. Iraq was just a lost cause like yourself. Neither of you share the Dream anymore. What happened to Islamic republics and getting rid of Israel? Gone! Those are the very things that kept our nations alive. That is my cause. What could you possibly do to stop me?"

"You're wrong. That is your own sick twisted Utopia. Our dream is for peace and the law of _Allah_ to be embraced. Not forced. Other countries will follow me. Turkey, Syria, Jordan, and Egypt share a better Utopia. We will stop your tyrannical frontier. We would rather die than live your future."

"I would like to see that."

* * *

><p>December 17, 2015<p>

"Turkey? Where are you!"

"Syria! Keep your head down!"

The Middle Eastern world is engulfed in flames. Sides have been chosen and all that is left to do is to fight until one side remains.

Blood will be spilt as it always has been. There will be no compromising, there will be no peace, and there will be no turning back. There will be only war.

Iran has already made her move though. She has sent the Iranian military to attack Arbil. News has spread that Iran has already bombed the city of Kirkuk.

Turkey and Syria were stationed at Arbil when it was attacked. They were able to experience the might of the military.

"Syria! This is hopeless! We need to evacuate civilians!"

"What about our own skins! And how the hell are we supposed to escape with all the artillery fire?"

Syria was right. Turkey has heard of an army just bombarding a city for days upon weeks which stretched out to months. He knew it wouldn't take long for the Iranian military to advance, but it seemed he had forever with the artillery shells either almost hitting him or the debris of sand and rock hitting him.

"Never mind the artillery! I'll distract them!"

"Your call! Don't forget to keep your head down!"

With the final warning they separated to complete their individual tasks.

Turkey had no idea how he was going to accomplish his task. There was an army against his small squad. It seemed like only an immortal could win it.

_No_, Turkey thought to himself. _I won't be winning this time. Dammit I'm never going to hear the end of this from feta bread._

Turkey was so used to winning it was his nature to try to win. But the odds were against him this time. His only option would be to retreat. On the other hand he had a job to do. He had to defend the innocents that would become victim to this war.

Turkey ordered his troops to advance with him. Together they avoided bullets, threw back grenades, dodged mortars, and even managed to avoid contact with flamethrowers.

The battle was furious for the soldiers. It was their own personal battlefield. One they would have to fight for to win.

"T-72's!" One of the officers in Turkey's platoon shouted.

Turkey moved his head to the direction of the tank.

It was approaching them fast. The group had no choice but to make a small retreat.

"Commander," Stated one of the soldiers as they retreated. "This is a suicide mission, but I have an idea. If we take that tank it might help us gain an advantage in the battle."

"Your right! That is suicide." Agreed Turkey. "Lets do it!"

Turkey told some of his soldiers to make a full retreat back to Syria. They would ultimately be used to distract the tank. Turkey and five others would then make an attempt to hijack the vehicle.

"Here it comes." Stated a soldier who was in cover waiting for the tank.

The tank moved passed the cover Turkey's squad established itself behind. It appeared the tank was still unaware of their presence.

It did loose sight of the other soldiers however. Do to this it decided to make a complete stop to scan the area for any enemy troops.

"Now's our chance. Move!" Ordered Turkey.

The soldier did as they were ordered. Some went onto the back to go for the hatch. Others stayed behind for support cover.

Turkey used a small explosive in order to force the hatch open thinking to himself that the crew inside wouldn't so easily invited him in without a proper invitation.

Once the explosive went off Turkey opened the hatch.

He fired a few rounds at the driver which caused a commotion in the vehicle. Some of the crew actually came out to investigate only to be shot. One of them was smarter than the rest by staying inside the tank. He was quickly taken care of however.

Turkey and his entire squad took control of the tank.

They all were sorted into certain positions. When they did they turned their newly 'given' vehicle a test drive by using it on the opposing military.

It didn't take long for the Iranian military to realize what was going on and started to fire at the tank.

The artillery seemed completely ineffective to the speed of the tank, and people who used flamethrowers were easily dispatched by the tank's impressive cannon.

The fight seemed to turn for Turkey, but than the air raids came in.

"Bombers!" Yelled Turkey.

"We need to retreat right now sir."

"Lets see if Syria did his job."

As the bombers came closer the newly hijacked tank decided to make a retreat.

It was in vein though. As the bombers flew overhead one of them dropped their payload on the tank.

Successfully hitting them, the tank flipped on its side.

Turkey couldn't comprehend what was going on far a minute or so. When he did he found out three members of his squad have been seriously injured. The other two dead.

When he tried to move he seemed only able to move the one leg. This didn't really matter, but what seemed to scare him was that wasn't able to escape the position he was currently in.

He turned to look down his torso to see what was preventing him from moving and possibly what made his leg disabled.

He would be lying to say he wasn't disturbed by the sight he saw. Who wouldn't? Anyone would have the right to freak if they saw a pole sticking through their leg and penetrating the armoured haul of the tank.

It seemed hopeless now. No matter how hard he tried to escape he just seemed to be wasting energy.

He could also hear his men moaning from the pains they are suffering. Third degree burns, small shrapnel to the face, or broken bones it didn't seem to matter.

This tank was know their tomb.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?"

The voice Turkey just heard might as well have been angel. In fact it was better than an angel. It was someone who could help. It was Syria.\

"Syria! Have the civilians escaped?" Asked Turkey in a desperate manner.

"A majority yes. I came back to get you guys." Reassured Syria.

"The bombers? What about them?"

"They seemed to be only targeting the transports. They didn't attack any residential or military building. They didn't even bother with the last line of defence. They just simply went straight for the civilians escaping."

_That damned bastard_. Thought Turkey. _Was that really your intention Iran? To kill innocents? Have some dignity when you kill._

"Come one. I need to get you guys out." Syria told the squad.

Each surviving soldier managed to escape their would-be coffin. All except Turkey.

"Turkey! We don't have time to be playing hero! Get out!" Ordered Syria.

"It's hard to play hero with a metal pole through my leg though. Do something about it!"

Syria didn't know what to do. An idea hit him though.

He ran away for about five minutes. To Turkey though those five minutes seemed like hours.

The artillery is still firing shells into the city which made an intimidating sound. A few even almost hit the tank Turkey was in. Those ones landed close enough to shoot debris into Turkey's face.

After what seemed to be an eternity Syria returned with a chainsaw.

"Lets hope this works."

The process was painful. Syria had to be slow enough to make sure the saw didn't break and caused more damage, but he had to move fast since the Iranian army didn't really care whether Turkey needed help or not.

Sparks flew everywhere to. Some of them hit Turkey's face which decreased his hope of getting out alive.

Finally they cut the pole enough they could attempt to get Turkey's leg out.

With a scream of pain, Syria delicately moved Turkey's leg off the pole and assisted him out.

"That looks painful." Commented Syria who helped Turkey run as they moved to the camp with a transport waiting that hasn't been destroyed."

"Hungary and Romania did worse."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. One time the actually stabbed be in the arms with pikes. Another incident was when they stabbed me in the leg and lifted me off the ground.

"May how little one grow up."

"Tell me about it."

They settled in the truck as they finally arrived to the site.

The truck exited the village just in time before the military took it over. They also managed to avoid the bombing runs.

Knowing the battle is over Turkey decided to lay down and have a quick nap.

He deserved this much, and Syria respected this by taking his own nap.


	16. Death to Democracy! Okay lets play WoW

"I don't know if I can do this Im."

"Hyung it will be fine. No harm will come."

"But…"

"It's okay. I'll guide you through it."

"It's just so new to me. What if I mess up on something. You know how I feel about messing up."

"Not when you're in my care."

"I… I just…"

"Don't think. Do."

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Follow me to my sanctuary."

* * *

><p>"Ha! Take that you inferior being!"<p>

Hyung fought furiously against her undead opponent.

"Hyung. Go easy on the keyboard. It's my favourite." Stated Im before Hyung became too 'competitive'.

"S… Sorry Im. It's these idiotic orcs and the undead. I asked them to join my army to fight against the treacherous Alliance and kill their leaders. By doing that we will establish Horde control over Azeroth. Can't they both see that we still need to deal with the Alliance before we deal with the Lich King?" Stated Hyung in her militaristic manner.

"Did you really need to kill them though?" Questioned Im.

"Yes."

"Alright. First of all, you can't ask them to join your army."

"Why not?"

"They're NPCs."

"Which means they aren't players?"

"Correct."

"Damn." Said Hyung in a disappointed tone.

"Secondly," Continued Im. "You can't permanently kill the races leaders or the Lich King."

"Is there anything else you want to criticize about my gaming skills?" Asked Hyung in a snotty tone.

"Yeah. You couldn't kill the leaders anyway."

"Why not? My determination is high and my strength is great…"

"You're a level seven."

"The designated level does not determine the character."

"Your right, but it does determine who can kill who."

"Is there an easier game?" Asked Hyung finally giving up on her current game.

"There's _Kart Rider_." Suggested Im.

"Sounds boring. Lets do something else." Rejected Hyung.

* * *

><p>"Say Hyung."<p>

"What is it Im?"

"Do you think we should start excepting tourism?" Suggested Im.

Hyung looked at him with a curious look.

"Why would we do that?"

"I know you aren't used to letting foreigners into your country," Stated Im. "But if you think about it our image as a nation could be greater. Other countries will look and see us as a prime example of what a country should be."

"I don't know. I just never though about letting people into my country before. I've been more focused on strengthening my army and denouncing other people." Admitted Hyung.

"Why?"

"Because it seems that everyone hates me. I don't want to be around people who hate me."

"Well your starting to be looked up to. We're becoming a superpower Hyung. There isn't a need to be xenophobic any more. People should be afraid of us instead."

Hyung looked at Im with that last statement.

"Where did that come from?" Asked Hyung.

"What do you mean?" Asked Im in a curious tone.

"You weren't really serious compared too me, but over the last years we spent together you seem are becoming more aggressive and hostile."

Im thought for a minute. He hasn't really seen himself changing, but he thought of it more as adapting.

"Well," Started Im. "I am exposing you to my culture. I thought it was only fair to expose myself to your culture."

"What kind of culture do I have?" Asked Hyung now depressed when she reflects on her history.

"Everything you do is culture Hyung." Reassured Im. "You are by far the most patriotic compared to other countries. I am willing to take this patriotism and make it my own."

Hyung looked at Im for a while. She was trying to see if it was really Im or some other character before.

She was interrupted though by their new leader Kim Jong-Un.

"Good evening you two. How is everything today?" Asked the Korean leader in a polite manner.

Both Im and Hyung bowed out of respect. Which made Un reply "Why do you do that? What have I asked from both of you in the past?"

They both apologized. It seems pretty useless to now though. They both know they will keep doing it.

"I have come here to note any suggestions that you want brought up in the senate."

"Ask me why we can't be part of the senate?" Asked Im.

"The idea of countries in the senate appears unfair to most people. They will assume that you two would have more power and could veto an opposition."

"Hmm." Mumbled Hyung in an irritated sound.

"If it makes you feel better I strongly support your presence in the senate. That is why I ask again if there is anything you want me to suggest anything during the meeting."

"Hyung. Did you want to suggest tourism?" Asked Im.

"Yeah. Sure. I don't really seem the harm in it now."

"Perfect. I'll tell you how the meeting goes."

* * *

><p>"Do you think they will accept tourism?" Asked Hyung.<p>

"They should. It has its benefits that would help out Korea."

After Im spoke Kim Jong-Un approached them.

"Well?" They both asked.

"It was a success. We have established a minister of tourism and he will be in charge of creating advertisements for foreign countries. We plan on focusing on Western countries as well as Korea's neighbours. We will have to arrange another meeting so we can organize what sites will be considered attractions. We will also have to provide language classes for possible tour guides. I think you would be more interested with the other new I bring."

The two countries looked at Un with curiosity.

Of course most things are more interesting than tourism, but what kind of things deserved to be mentioned by Kim Jon-Un?

"Korea as of today has become a single-party state."

Im and Hyung's mouth simply dropped. How were they supposed to react to this? They believed Korea is trying to become a democracy, and yet establishing a single party is the exact opposite.

"Why exactly did you do this?" Asked Hyung.

"Think about it." Started Un. "More than one party would just hinder progress. With a single party things will be able to be put into action quicker."

"But is this really the way to do things?" Asked Im.

"Of course it is. Now if you excuse me. I have important matters I need to attend to."

As Un left the room Hyung looked at Im.

"Are you willing to support this?" Asked Hyung.

Im turned to Hyung.

"What about yourself? Are you willing to be lead by a dictatorship?"

"I'm used to it. I can tolerate it."

"Then I will tolerate it also."

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts:<strong>

If you didn't know Hyung was playing _World of__ Warcraft_. Like _Star Craft_ it is very popular in South Korea. My friend told me that they would hold this event similar to Blizzcon where people just play these games and hold turnaments. They would also have like mini movies or something similar.

The other game is _Kart Rider._ It is another popular online game where people compete in racing games and such.


	17. Politics is also a Word for Actor

A crowd is what awaits the Korean leader.

It is a crowd that would make Muslims in Mecca and Medina envious.

Like the religion the Korean population gathers at one site. One site to hear their leader.

Their one true leader.

"This is it." Stated Kim Jong-Un.

Both he and Hyung are backstage waiting for Un's cue to enter the play.

Im couldn't make it, but Hyung had a feeling he has been devoured by the crowd.

"Indeed." Replied Hyung. "It's a big crowd too. Are you nervous?"

"I am a bit anxious, but I can not let my people know that."

Hyung looked at Un with a curious mask. "Why not? We are all human because of these feelings."

"Is it really a human these people need from their leader? No. They need a true example. An example that will ultimately teach them what is expected in these harsh times."

"Of course."

Of course Un was a bit nervous. He knew though that he needed his people to have the moral of a nation. A nation and a country that is unified and should not be feared.

He gives them moral so the people of Korea can grow hope.

There are questions tossed around for philosophical reasons. These questions are _Can good people do evil? _and _Can evil people do good?_

Kim Jong-Un wants his people do be happy, but does he want them to be happy for the sake of the people, or the sake of a tyrant?

"Know it is the time to show the world how the Greater Korean Republic is a strong nation! Who better to lead us to glory and prosperity other than the President himself? Give your highest respects to the Supreme Leader!"

Without a simple good bye or acknowledgement Un left Hyung and went to the podium on the stage.

He signalled the audience to settle down and become silent. It wasn't until the wind howled when Un decided to speak.

"I am a young man. In fact, I am thirty-three years of age. Some young children may go 'that's how old papa is' or 'that's old'. But what is thirty-three compared to the land of Korea? For almost four hundred years the Korean Empire thrived. We were a center point of culture, literature, and science. We were a strong people. We were a good country. But all good things by evil eventually. The Korean Empire was conquered by the Empire of Japan…"

Hyung instantly stopped listening to Un.

It was difficult to after remembering that one day she witnessed her father die.

She could remember how the weather acted. It was a hot raining day. The only thing disturbing about it was that it was cold at the same time.

The one thing that shocked her the most was looking at her father when he died.

'_You are strongest when united'_ were his final words. Those were the words that implanted itself into Im and Hyung's hearts. It was almost a last promise made by Korea to look after each other.

But as Un said evil things have a habit of destroying good and hope. She could remember Japan's katana swinging down. She could remember her father's head rolling away from his body. She could remember the blood. She could remember the tears.

But the one thing that attached itself into Hyung's wasn't the weather. It wasn't the sadness she felt of loosing her father. It wasn't how Korea actually died.

It was the burning desire to kill Japan.

That burning flame has yet to extinguish itself.

"Even though these events have left us divided there is still hope." Un had continued his speech and Hyung was ready to listen again.

"The last century is a century of shame. It was only the fall of Korea, the division of Korea, and a civil war. It has left sisters fighting brothers and brothers fighting sisters."

_Tell me about it. _Thought Hyung.

"It is important to remember the past so we can use it in the present to build for the future. But don't remember the tragedies of the twentieth century. Let us remember before then when Korea was a power to be reckoned with. Let us use it as a role model so we could once again be what we were before. Strong!"

The crowd went absolutely nuts. Everyone was applauding their leader. There were even some patriots who held up posters of Un while others desperately fought the guards so they could be closer.

Un performed so well that he bought everyone's trust. He gave them what he wanted.

Only in time will we see what will happen in the next act though.

It might even as soon as the next scene.

* * *

><p>"We have a military advantage! It would be incompetent not to invade Syria."<p>

"If we invade other countries the Coalition will only gain support from foreigners. If you haven't noticed we only have support of an extremist group and a bunch of radicals who want a country."

"Can't you see that Syria has already declared war on us! We have a tactical advantage!"

As the war generals fought amongst themselves Iran waited patiently for here turn to give a voice.

The war generals always fought with each other. They never settle on a single decision. It was her job to come with a choice so the military expansion into Iraq will continue.

She had all the power.

"You people are all too predictable." Iran finally spoke out. "You either go with one extreme or the other. You never seem to comprehend the idea of a compromise. I thought conservative thinkers such as yourself have died out already."

"How dare you? It seems your only purpose here is to insult us and criticise how we work."

Before he could continue with his 'rant' Iran interrupted him.

"Is that so? It is funny how I am the only one here who actually fights the battles. You old geezers think you know war? To be honest the only war you posers have fought is the fight for promotions."

"You insolent…"

"Watch it. I bite. I actually fight these wars. I fight next to brothers and sisters and I experienced the tragedies and glory of battle. If you want some real advice. We can't invade Syria know. We need the strength for Baghdad so we…"

"But their armies are weak. We conquered almost all of Iraq."

Not taking kindly to the fact Iran has just been interrupted, she gave her officer a death stare. She gives off a death stare that does not exactly intimidate people via expression, but the fact people can read what she is thinking when she gives them a detah stare. The intimidating point is that she is serious about what she thinks about.

Our intelligance only claims the opposition has a weak military due to the position they're in. They have military forces spread out in hope of diminishing our own military. They are only using small forces to accomplish this task though. In reality they are mounting a final stand at Baghdad. Turkish, Arabian, local militants, and Syrian forces have gathered their main armies and are ready for a full on assault. In order to ensure our absolute annexation of Syria, Turkey, and the rest of Iraq we need to destroy all of their armies at Baghdad with a strategic and absolute victory."

"Since your so smart, what should we do to accomplish this task?"

"It's good you realized my increased intelligence compared to your inferior knowledge. We should commence an over night bombing run when the least expect it. After that we send in the main army supported with artillery fire from the east. When their armies are focused on us we flank them with an army of tanks from the west. Kurd insurgents and Taliban will give support from the north."

"What about Syria?"

"Place ten artillery units near Mosul and aim for military and civilian complexes. Have them aided with four bombers and a battalion aided with two tanks. Convert the city to a fortress city so it could respond to Turkish threats as well."

After that Iran gave the proposal she left.

"Where do you think your going?"

Iran looked back at the officer.

"Preparing for victory."


	18. If it is Allah's Will

The United States of America

_Noun_

A name given to a country comprising of fifty states residing in North America.

Uses a Republic as a basic government system.

The Head of State is the president.

The two main political parties, Democrats and Republicans, are both right-winged 'thinkers'.

Once a world wide superpower during the Cold War. Only rival was the Soviet Union and her allies.

Key words:

_Once a world wide superpower…_

May 21 2016

"America. Does your economic crisis really concern us?" Asked England.

The United Nations has called a conference composed of NATO members and the countries of East Asia.

"Actually England you'd be surprised just how much this involves you guys." Stated America in a very serious tone.

"Well then. Lets here it." Mongolia said.

"Well I did some math…"

"You can do that?" Asked Im interrupting America in the process.

"Korea. Keep quiet." Demanded Germany.

"Anyways. I was arranging my budget and stuff, and I decided to make some arrangements so I am not spending as much money."

Everyone looked at each other in a shocking look.

They never thought America would come to this point. They knew he could be responsible and serious, but to do it so willingly was almost eye opening.

"Very good America." Complimented England. "I'm proud to see you are actually considering being a little bit more responsible."

"Thanks England. But that's what I wanted to talk about. In order to help save money me and my boss decided to cut back a trillion dollars on military spending. That means I have to close bases down in East Asia."

"That's fine with us." Stated Hyung voicing for Im and herself.

"Agreed. It's not like you contributed to our economies in any sense." Stated China.

"My people really want your presence removed America. I'm terribly sorry." Said Japan in his monotone voice.

"Wait, wait, wait." Said Mongolia. "What about me? Do you know how intimidating it is being China's neighbour and _not_ be communist? China almost attacked Philippians just because they both wanted a little island no bigger than the desk I'm using now."

"It's a three-one majority Mongolia." Stated Hungary in a hostile tone. "Let it go."

"Come on Hungary. You know what it's like to be under communist control. You understand how frightening it is."

"Europe has no real say in what happens in Asia, Mongolia. I suggest you keep calm and let this meeting flow naturally." Insisted England breaking into the conversation.

Mongolia muttered some words under his breath. Fortunate for him no one was able to here him.

"Now back at the issue at hand. You are stating that you can't fund the Missile Shield any more. Is that right America?"

"That is. It seems that there is more friction against it more and more everyday. Also with today's economic situation members of NATO won't be able to support the project." Stated America.

"Are you serious?"

Some of the nations, particularly some of the former Soviet satellite states, had a problem with the agreement.

"We have been trying so hard to put this program into action and you just want to abolish it?" Argued Romania.

"Yeah man. Not cool." Agreed Poland.

"Guys come on. What is the point of this program exactly?" Questioned America.

"Well I personally don't want Russia trying to attack me at any point in time." Stated Bulgaria.

"Agreed, and speaking for the other Baltic states I wouldn't want to 'become one with Russia'." Said Estonia.

"Is there problem with me?" Asked Russia with his childish-sadistic tone, popping out of nowhere.

"Exactly Estonia. What is wrong with Russia?" Asked America. "NATO was founded so we guys can fight against the Soviet Union. There is no more Soviet Union last time I checked a history book. There is no real point for the missile program."

It seemed that most nations had to agree with this.

They were extremely surprised with America's maturity he just shown, but they were even more shocked by how logical he was being. His logic almost convinced everyone.

Key Words:

_Almost everyone…_

"This is _bok_!" Shouted Turkey.

"Turkey! Settle down!" Ordered England.

"No England. The whole point of the missile program was to prevent terrorism. Last time I checked there is still terrorism."

"The problem has decreased since two thousand and one."

"And yet me and my allies are being attacked by countries that support terrorism, and they are supported by terrorist groups."

"Turkey. Iran does not claim to hold any form of terrorist activities. Neither does Afghanistan. Without proof of their intentions we can't logically assume…" England was about to conclude his statement until Turkey interrupted him.

"He is supported by the Taliban and radicals! What more proof do you need!"

"Do you have proof that they are working directly for Iran?" Questioned England. "For all you know they are working independently and have their own agenda."

Dumbfounded, Turkey had nothing left to say. He was demoralized. The missile program was his last hope to prevent Iran from using nuclear weapons if she any.

Better safe then sorry is waht he thought.

Even though Turkey was unable to speak, that didn't prevent him from running out of the council room.

"Where do you think you're going?" England said, demanding an answer.

"Fighting a war against terrorism." Replied Turkey.

With that he left.

* * *

><p>May 22, 2016<p>

"Is everything ready general?"

Iran turned to her officer.

What exactly was she thinking? She was about to wage war on Iran's very capital, Baghdad, and yet she didn't know what she was feeling.

How could she after everything she's been through? She thought she was the 'good guy', and yet her entire family is divided. The people she called brothers, cousins, and friends are now people she sees daily on the other side of 'no man's land'.

But in her mind she has to do this. She believes the sun will shine when she wins this war.

Iran gave her officer a quick nod.

* * *

><p>It is a busy day in Baghdad. People are busy buying from Bazaars while others are trying to get to work they are probably late for.<p>

Two friends bumped into each other. What are the odds?

"Ah. _Salama-aleikum_ Abdullah."

"And _wa aleikum ah salam _Mufallah."

"How is everything? Has _Allah _treated you well?" Asked Mufallah.

"He has treated me with kindness and respect." Responded Abdullah. "I am fortunate enough to be blessed with a beautiful baby girl."

Interested Mufallah continues the conversation.

"Really? When was she born?"

"A week ago." Answered Abdullah.

"Then today must be the a_qiqah_, correct?"

"Indeed. My wife and I have already a name picked out. I am extremely excited."

"So will you be doing the traditional way of slaughtering a sheep?" Asked Mufallah.

"No my friend. I do not believe in the slaughtering of helpless animals."

"But isn't a sacrifice required?"

"Traditionally. Yes. But my wife and I want our child to be born in a world without violence, no matter the reason."

Mufallah laughed at his friend's reasoning.

"That is quite incompetent itself my friend. This world has been born from violence and it will end in violence. Nothing will ever change."

"I will not argue about your opinion, but my wife and I prefer to show the hopeful side of life."

Looking at his watch Mufallah began to panic.

"I'm sorry my friend, but I must go and get to work."

"I wish you safe travels and that we meet again." Said Abdullah.

"If it is _Allah's_ will." Replied Mufallah. "And I wish your newborn with good health and fortune."

"If it is _Allah's_ will_."_

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts:<strong>

Mongolia is making a reference to the Scarborough Shoal. It is a small island off the coast of the Philippines. The Chinese government claims the shoal is part of the Poeple's Republic of China, and the Filipino government claims it is part of the Philippines. Taiwan also claims it is part of the Republic of China, but tensions are more stressed between China and the Phillipines. The shoal is around a hundred and fifty square kilometres, so it isn't very big.

The NATO Missile Shield Program mentioned is the installment of surface-to-air missiles in the case of a nuclear launch on Europe. Countries like Poland and Romania have agreed to participate in the project, however countries like Russia oppose it since it might esculate into an arms race.

_'Bok'_ is Turkish for 'sh_'.

The _aqiqah_ is a naming ceremony that Muslims perform. It is recomended (But doesn't have to be) that the _aqiqah_ is held on the seventh day after the child's birth. It is customary that a sheep or a goat is sacrificed.

_'S__alama-aleikum' _is Arabic for 'peace be upon you'.

_'Wa aleikum ah salam'_ is Arabic for 'and also with you'.


	19. Ashes of Baghdad

Thank you very much for the comment. Grazie!

I didn't want to respond until this chapter came out. Only problem was due to technical difficulties some of the content was lost. Had to restart half of the chapter.

But I digress. Again thank you for the reply. I will definitely be focusing on this story a little bit more, and since school is out there can be more updates.

In the meantime enjoy another chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Long Chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>Why exactly do people fight? What reason could possibly cause humans to fight among each other in this ancient tradition.<p>

Is it for wealth?

Is it for fame?

Is it for power?

Is it possible to cause war for a better tomorrow, or even a Utopia?

Did the Roman Empire really invade what is now England simply for oysters?

Did Boudicca fight the Roman invaders to free her people?

Are the Bloc Quebecois really fighting for the sake of their culture?

Did Hitler really attempt to exterminate a single race simply because he believed they were 'inferior'?

Did Stalin and Mao kill their own people simply to make way for 'progress'?

Why are the Taliban trying to 'free' Afghanistan when their own ideals are generally discriminated.

Our history of being has been intoxicated by struggle and violence. One way or another people have fought each other whether it was a world war or a war among people in the same city, and fights could be as simple as arguing with a family member.

The Human Mind, the Human Motive, and the Human Being are some of the many wonders this world has to offer.

There is one thing for certain though.

Fighting exists. There are no winners, and there are no losers.

Arabia thought about this as he walked among the ashes of Baghdad.

How could he say he 'won' when millions of people died?

It isn't enough to say he saved millions of people today, and it isn't enough to say he possibly saved billions tomorrow.

It matters to him that few have died today.

This guilt consumed Arabia. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He could only think about what has happened.

_Why?_ He thought to himself. _Allah doesn't cause the conflicts of man. He is the only one that doesn't cause them, and yet he is the only one who sees how this is all incompetent. Why can't we see the suffering? No. I see the suffering, but I cannot comprehend it. Why can't anybody understand this sin?_

Arabia doesn't use the word 'sin' lightly. He only uses it for the most despicable of humankind's atrocities.

To some a daily event that occurs 'naturally' or accepted by many would seem right. Almost acceptable.

Arabia is wise though. Even though he cannot comprehend this 'human' nature he knows that it is wrong.

He also knows it can't be stopped.

* * *

><p>May 22, 2016<p>

Static embraced the radio, as well as abuse from the _Sarlashkar_.

"Damn this piece of trash! We are on the verge of victory and we can't buy a descent piece of crap!"

_Sarlashkar _Dulami, the hot headed major general of the Iranian military, has been ordered to leave his duties at Mosul in order to command the attack on Baghdad.

Dulami despises Iran. Leading the attack would have been considered a 'disgrace' to him if it was anything other than Baghdad.

After some physical abuse towards the radio Dulami managed to receive a descent transmission.

"Hello? This is _Sarlashkar _Dulami. Anyone within radius please contact Maryam Beshoush."

Static filled the radio. After a few moments of waiting Dulami finally received a transmission.

"Contacting Dulami. This is Commander-in-Chief Beshoush and you will be sure to address as such in the future. Am I understood."

"Ha. Is this a joke? Only the supreme leader has such a title." Mocked Dulami.

"I am as equal as the next supreme leader and the rank itself deserves more respect than your insignificant life."

"You insignificant twerp!"

As Dulami raised his voice at the radio he continued to beat the radio. Dents marked his frustration.

"Dulami!" Shouted Iran through all the abuse and static. "The only person who as appointed your participation in this battle is the supreme lLeader. Because of this I will tolerate you until I find reason not to."

That word.

_Tolerate._

It was filled with such hatred. Yet it was necessary.

"Well? Did you contact me to inform me or did you need something?" Asked Iran.

"Will you be participating in the battle?" Dulami asked.

There was a slight silence. Iran had to think her words through carefully.

There was a possibility the enemy could overhear the conversation, but then there was Dulami to worry about.

"I'm taking part in another operation." Stated Iran "That is all that is needed to be said at the moment. If you plan on pulling any trick of yours then I assure I willhave no reason to tolerate you."

Unaware to one another, but just how that sentence was said made them both give each other a death stare.

"Your orders are clear. You know when to initiate the raid."

As Iran ended the conversation Dulami unleashed all his rage upon the innocent radio, destroying it by throwing it on the ground and finishing it off with a kick.

"Lieutenant," Said Dulami gather whatever serenity he has left. "Order the bombing run to commence now."

The lieutenant just looked at Dulami with a curious expression.

"But sir. The commander said that the bombing run should be done at night."

The single mentioning of Iran destroyed Dulami. Out of rage he grabbed the collar of his lieutenant.

Dulami managed to look into the lieutenant's soul via his death stare.

"_Is _the commander here? _Will_ the commander be here at any point during the operation?"

The lieutenant shook his head to both of these questions.

"Who happens to be in charge of this operation?"

The lieutenant points to Dulami.

"And you will be sure to remember that."

As Dulami released his subordinate he gave off one final order.

"When you order the bombers to prep for the bombing run tell the Taliban and the Kurds to ignore previous orders and they have the green to initiate their attack."

The Lieutenant changed his expression from confusion to a more serious and worried look.

"But sir. That would mean that when they enter the city the chances off being hit with one of our bombs…"

"Did I stutter?" Barked Dulami. "Their lives are nothing to me anyways. All that matters is that we achieve victory no matter the cost. It's not like we're fighting for them anyways. We're fighting for the sake of our country. For Iran. Now go."

With some hesitation the lieutenant carried out the order.

* * *

><p>Syria sat on his collapsible chair. While doing so he thought about the war effort, and how it was going to effect the world.<p>

At the beginning of the war and dealing with the current situation Iran is definitely the winning power so far. If Baghdad is taken then Iran has Iraq already conquered leaving Syria, Turkey, and Saudi Arabia ripped for annexation.

Syria laughed at the thought of the current war he and his comrades are participating in. Sitting in the barracks it doesn't feel like a war is happening right now even though he is prepared to fight. It just simply feels like a job.

Syria thought of their situation currently. Triple A's are scattered around the city. They aren't close enough to each other or to the middle of the city to become a major target, and they aren't close to the outskirts of the city to become targeted. Main battle tanks are also patrolling the city. Military transports act as 'taxis' in case civilians or military troops need to be transported. Another thing is the platoon of artillery batteries near Al Fallujah. They will provide support fire in case the Iranian military attack from that position.

With that last thought the radio came to life.

"Anyone! Come in! They're attacking!"

The voice belonged to Turkey. Wild, serious, and agitated Syria knew Turkey was in some form of trouble.

Picking up the receiver Syria called out to the distressed nation.

"Turkey. This is Syria come in. What's going on over there?" Asked Syria.

Syria was answered with gunshots and static. Then Turkey answered once again.

"Syria!" Yelled Turkey with little breath in his voice. "Iran just launched an attack from where I am! We need help!"

"Hold tight Turkey. I'll be right there." Without listening to the rest of the sentence Syria answered Turkey, but was stopped when the Turkish nation called out from the radio again.

"No! Listen Syria! The Taliban and some Kurds are spreading their forces in three groups! One group is distracting us! Another group is heading straight for the city itself! The other group is heading towards the platoon in Al Fallujah! They need to be stopped before the batteries are destroyed!"

Without responding Syria gathered a platoon of his men. He ordered them to accompany him in defending the artillery from destruction,

When Syria opened the door leading outside the barrack a bomb explosion occurred from what seemed to be a block away from where they currently are.

The shock surprised Syria more then anything, but even though he wasn't prepared for an explosion more continued to fall.

Syria looked up at the sky. He tried to find if the explosions came from a bomber or artillery fire.

The scenery above answered his curiosity.

Squadrons upon squadrons of Iranian bombers simply unloading their payload. It is their 'gift' to an already dying country.

The bombers just simply dropped the bombs.

Government, military, industrial, residential. It didn't matter. Al that mattered is if everything burned.

It was like a swarm of locusts. All they did was destroy, and they continued to search for more things to destroy.

Syria took his attention away from the 'locusts' and loaded his platoon onto three separate transports.

As they ride off to the out skirts of Baghdad the sound of explosions were replaced with the sound of

Gunshots. An explosion from a grenade or possibly a rocket went off.

As Syria's platoon approached Al Fallujah Syria turned on his radio to brief his group on the situation.

"All right boys listen up. The artillery batteries are absolutely vital for us to break up the insurgents' attack.

If we fail then Baghdad might as well be considered taken. Trucks one and three will give the artillery protection. Set up a perimeter around the batteries so any further damage is prevented, but at the same time stay in range of the group of Taliban and the Kurds. My truck will unload and fire at them head on in hope they diffuse their group."

With that last order the transports stopped.

Everyone from the trucks got off and went to their positions. The groups from trucks one and three arranged themselves so they could protect the batteries and at the same time they kept pressuring the Iranian supporters from advancing or do anything special.

Syria's group did what they were supposed to. While firing at their enemy they also found themselves charging at the enemy.

It wasn't a small charge. It was a charge full of blood lusty children.

So full of adrenaline Syria and his men charged at the enemy. They didn't even care about their own lives.

Syria fired his last bullet.

Instead of dying helplessly or retreating for more ammunition he took his weapon and plunged the bayonet into his rival's stomach.

_Slash. Slash. Stab. Slash. Stab. Stab._

It was an unpredictable and horrible pattern of death. It didn't matter. As long as the allies of Iran were stopped.

The fire fight continued for a couple of minutes. During those long minutes determined the fate of the battle

that occurred in Baghdad.

Pulling his bayonet from the abdomen of the unfortunate soul Syria stopped.

The fight was over. The fight was 'won'.

Coming up to the battery platoon's leader Syria called out to him.

"Statues report." Ordered Syria.

"Sir!" Saluted the platoon leader. "Out of the twenty seven artillery batteries ten were destroyed. Five more severely damaged and will remain out of commission until they can be transported somewhere to make repairs. Four are damaged but with appropriate repairs they can become operational. Only eight remain fully operational and are ready to be fired."

The odds were against them. Not a lot of the batteries were able to be saved with only twelve ready to fire with time.

"We'll offer our support when needed. When all the batteries are ready for firing then we will support our comrades in Baghdad." Said Syria giving a briefing to the platoon leader.

With that Syria and everyone else began making preparations for the final defence.

* * *

><p>"How's our progress?" Shouted Arabia.<p>

One of the soldiers accompanying him looked towards them.

"Not all of the bombers are shot down." Stated the soldier giving his report. "There are roughly four to six squadrons left."

Arabia gave a slight chuckle.

"Lucky for us they attacked during the day. Don't you think?" Asked Arabia.

The soldier nodded. "Our anti-air defences seemed to pick them off before they destroyed the entire cit…"

"Get down!" Arabia interrupted his comrade just as Arabia noticed some of the Iranian forces.

Taking aim Arabia fired his rifle. Not more then a burst or two later an explosion occurred right in the middle of the small fire team.

"Are they insane?" Shouted Arabia. "They're hitting their own troops!"

As Arabia and his team huddle in the available cover they returned fire at the incoming Iranian forces.

Almost half an hour later a soldier came to the cover Arabia and his team called 'home' for the last hour.

"Sir. I'm glad I found you here." Said the soldier in relief as he went into cover.

"I've been nowhere but here since the fighting broke out." Responded Arabia in a tone with little attention.

As Arabia fired more shots from his rifle the soldier spoke out again.

"Why are you positioning yourselves here?" Asked the soldier.

Arabia turned his attention away form the fighting to face the messenger.

"The bombers have been dropping bombs insanely without prejudice. However, like lightning, they never strike in the same place twice. My friends and I found the ruins of a destroyed tank and we've taken refuge here until the bombers stop dropping their lightning."

With a smile Arabia turned his attention to the fighting ahead.

"But sir." Said the soldier. "The bombers have stopped."

Without thought or hesitation Arabia turned to the newcomer.

"What did you say?" Asked Arabia in a curious tone.

"That's what I was sent here for." Informed the messenger. "To inform you that the remaining bomber squadrons have left the perimeter. Baghdad's skies are clear."

Arabia took his look off the newcomer.

"Come on men!" Shouted Arabia. "Advance!"

With that Arabia's men jumped over the tank as if it was a scene from a war movie. They advanced into the enemy that was keeping them at bay.

With swift tactics the group easily disposed of their enemy.

Taking out a map Arabia brought his sergeant over.

"From previous information it seems Sadik has been able to settle control in the Kadhimiya district.

Intelligence also indicates Sadik is moving his forces into the Adhamiya to flank the Iranian military."

Stated the sergeant.

"We're here in Karkh. If we divide our force into two groups we could probably flank the Iranians in New Baghdad." Stated Arabia.

"What are you proposing?" Asked the sergeant.

Arabia pointed at the map.

One force goes into Dours. Once the enemy's presence in the district has been rendered the force will move into Karadah. We will move into Rusafa and eliminate the enemy's presence their. We will then intercept the enemy's forces at New Baghdad. Sadik's Turkish armies should already have established control over Sadr City by then so he should be ready to help us counter attack."

Putting away his map Arabia did divide his army into two forces. He contacted one of his officers and told him he was in charge of the peration. He then gathered the remaining forces in Karkh and moved into Rusafa.

They had to fight though. They encountered squad after squad and they prevailed.

The trail became more and more difficult. As they came closer to New Baghdad more and more of the enemy's strength is being revealed.

They finally made it. New Baghdad's territory is right underneath Arabia's feet. Victory is so close.

Yet it couldn't get anymore deadlier.

Almost out of nowhere an explosion was set near Arabia's group, killing a couple of good souls.

Arabia turned to see what has caused the explosion. By looking down the street Arabia met his new rival.

A T-72 main battle tank. Designed by the Soviet Union in 1973. In order to replace the tank loses during the Iran-Iraq War Iran bought the Russian tank from North Korea and Libya.

This ancient beast may have been updated to prevent becoming a glimpse of the past, but in this situation it is Arabia's worst enemy.

"Tank!" Shouted Arabia. "Get into cover!"

Everyone tried to hide behind buildings that were both standing and destroyed, but it didn't matter.

The tank open fired. This time it killed more people than the first strike.

Like mice instinctively running away from danger Arabia's army scattered a block away. Safe distance.

Arabia didn't blame them. Oh how much he desired to run. The only thing that kept him hiding behind a destroyed building was his duty.

A noise was made that Arabia hoped he never hear.

The tank's treads grinded on the ground indicating it was mobile.

Thinking fast Arabia called out to his group.

"Does anyone have some form of explosive or anything?" He asked the soldiers next to him.

They each pulled out one or two grenades. One brought out a single mine.

_Perfect._ That's what Arabia thought with a sense of hope.

"I need one of you to run out their and distract the tank. Who's up for the challenge?" Arabia asked with enthusiasm.

The soldiers that heard him gave him a confused face.

"Why would we do that?" One of them asked.

"Why don't you do that?" Another asked.

"What are you even doing?" Asked a different soldier observing Arabia taking off one of his socks.

"This."

That single word answered all of their questions. As Arabia took the grenades at hand he put them into the linen sock. All except for one.

"I am going to throw this 'sack' into the tank. I want that mine to stop the tank's movement. When one of you distracts the gunner I can sneak behind them and throw this and an active grenade into the hull of the tank." Explained Arabia.

The soldier holding the mine went off out of site now he understood the plan.

Without being seen he ran up to the tank. Throwing the blast mine underneath the tank it hit the one of the treads.

Although the mine should have been used for people it seemed to damage the tank's tread just enough to prevent the tank from moving in a straight line.

Like a drunk person the tank lazily went off course and came to a halt. In order to observe what has just happened one of the tank's crewmembers came out to inspect.

Taking the opportunity one of Arabia's soldiers came out shooting the man that left the tank.

The tank's turret made an attempt to lock on to the soldier, but the single target was deemed difficult.

Arabia took advantage of this distraction.

Running behind the tank he climbed onto the metal behemoth.

The crewmember who last exited forgot to lock the hatch, so opening it had no form of difficulty for Arabia.

Pulling the pin of a single grenade and putting it into the sock with the other grenades Arabia threw the 'satchel' into the tank.

Arabia didn't forget to 'close the door behind him' when he locked the remaining tank crewmembers inside.

Running for the sake of his life Arabia heard and felt a big _boom_ coming from the tank.

The remaining soldiers came out of their shelters looking upon the broken beast.

Arabia couldn't do anything but chuckle.

_I did that. I really did that, didn't I?_ Arabia thought to himself.

The glory was short lived however.

More shell fire rained upon Arabia and his armies.

A single tank was difficult, an army of tanks is a suicide mission.

The herd of T-72s marched towards Arabia's army.

A final offence. For both sides.

Looking at the odds Arabia will most definitely lose.

What else could he do but think that? An army of tanks against his remaining forces.

Even his army has been diminished severely to a small number of soldiers.

It didn't matter to Arabia. An army of tanks or an army of gunships.

He had a fight to win, and a cause to fight for.

With a deep sigh he walked out of cover.

That's right. He _walked_ out. Calmly, slowly, and with serenity.

He turned his head away from the opposing army and to his own.

To the few good souls he shouted on last battle cry.

"For the freedom our family couldn't have, we fight!" That's what Arabia shouted.

They all ran out of cover. They knew it was inevitable. They knew they were going to die.

Might as well dying on your feet rather than acting like mice.

Arabia's remaining army charged head on. The tactic worked for some since they ran to fast for the tanks to target them.

This caused the tanks to open fire on the advancing army. People flew in the air and many more continued to charge.

Leading the charge Arabia came within range of the lead tank. Adjusting his sights he levelled his rifle.

_Whether I die today Iran,_ Thought Arabia._ You will lose._

Arabia fired his rifle hopelessly at the tank only to experience something unexpected.

_Boom!_

Arabia witnessed the metal lion he just fired at blow violently into flames.

What gave Arabia hope was that more and more tanks followed the lead tank's death.

Explosions out from nowhere.

Arabia looked up towards the sky.

_Did Iran send more bombers?_ Arabia thought. His thought was criticised by the static on his walkie-talkie.

"Syria! You son of a _Pis ahlaksız keupek_! I knew you would do your job!" The voice that followed the static was no other then Turkey.

In the confusion Arabia contacted his Turkish counterpart.

"Turkey? What's going on?" Asked Arabia.

"Syria's firing the artillery from Al Fallujah Arabia." Informed Turkey. "He fixed them during the attack!"

All that could be heard in the background were explosions and gunfire, but the sound of cheering soldiers drowned Violence's voice.

Arabia looked at what remained of the tank army. What was left retreated or were regrouping at a nearby camp.

It didn't matter. This battle is now won thanks to Syria.

* * *

><p>"Burry the dead." Ordered Dulami.<p>

His subordinates threw carcasses into these deep ditches. Most of them were simply thrown without respect, care, or dignity. Bodies are thrown on top of each other. They can't rest in peace like this.

This is called a 'mass grave'.

Iran had to witness this first hand.

"What is going on here?" Demanded Iran.

Everyone turned in surprise to witness the presence of their commander. Everyone except Dalumi.

"I thought you wouldn't be here." Said Dulami in a hostile tone.

"I thought so to, but then I heard that Baghdad was attacked." Said Iran revealing Dulami's crime "Which was odd to me at first since I specifically ordered the attack to happen at night."

"Your plan was inefficient." Stated Dulami in 'his defence'.

"And yours wasn't!" Shouted Iran. "And what the hell is going on here?"

Iran pointed to the mass grave.

"What does it look like? We're burying the dead." Pointed out Dulami.

With an aggravated face Iran eyed at Dulami.

"Do you know what respect is?" Questioned Iran. "This is now way to treat the dead."

Dulami gave a small smirk. "If they were worth the time they would have fought valiantly to the point that we would have gained victory. Also some of these men are the enemy."

Witnessing the atrocity Iran pulled out her sidearm, and pointed it to the emblem to Dulami's chest.

"Being a _Sarlashkar_ you have the honour of wearing this emblem. The emblem of _Allah._ But you know no morals. You have no right to ear this honour." Iran said in a threatening tone.

Dulami did nothing but laugh. "what are you going to do? Shoot me?"

"What is your name?" Asked Iran ignoring Dulami's last question.

"Why would you ask such a pointless question?" Asked Dulami still with a pistol attached to his chest.

"I want to hear you say it." Stated Iran.

"My name is _Sarlashkar_ Dulami." Stated Dulami with pride in his voice.

With a smile Iran spoke out.

"What a fitting title." Said Iran.

Iran then fired her weapon.

Dulami fell. Hitting the ground he began to squirm uncontrollably.

He would just lay there in a pool of snot, tears, and blood.

"This is pathetic." Stated Iran in a disappointed tone. "You made yourself look like so much more. It wasn't until now I bet you realized you are just pathetic. You will deserve no proper burial. That will be your punishment. Your body will be burned, and I will be the one to do it."

Finally, Dulami drew his last breath.

Then… Nothing.

Dulami is dead.

_I may be a monster,_ Thought Iran looking at Dulami's body. _But at least I have some morals._

* * *

><p><strong>History Fact<strong>

_Sarlashkar_ is the Iranian version for a major general. This is the highest rank that a soldier may recieve during their time in the military. The highest rank in the military is the _farmahndehe kolle ghovah_ which is the equivalent to the commander-in-chief. It itself isn't considered a rank and is only awarded to the supreme leader, which is similar to the head of state.

Since Iran is an OC I have given her the name Maryam Mood-Darab. 'Maryam' is the Arabic equivalent to 'Mary'. Mary is a significant figure in Islam being the birth mother of Jesus who is also highly regarded as a prophet of Allah. Mood-Darab is how I interpreted the Arabic word for 'Troubled' sounded.

Iraq is divided up into provinces. The province of Baghdad is divided into smaller districts. The city of Baghdad is where the fighting took place. It is divided into smaller districts. I tried to get a link up but FanFiction won't let me...

Sadik is the name Himaruya picked for Turkey. It translates into 'loyal' in English.

The mine that was used on the tank is a blast mine. It is usually intended for anti-personal use so the damage on the tank shouldn't be to significant. I do expect if used properly it could cause damage, but I expect it wouldn't do anything more then effect the treads.

_Pis ahlaksız keupek_ is 'you shameless bast_d' in Turkish.

Dulami is how I interpreted the Arabic word for 'betrayer'. His role in this chapter is to show how there are people worse than most.

* * *

><p><strong>Regarding the Andrea's Comment<strong>

I can't give an exact date (In real life) when Im and Hyung will invade America.

The story that is happening now is going along with the newspapers that are found in the game. Each newspaper found gives a different event that is significant to the Korean annexation of America. When I have finished covering most of the newspapers then I will begin with the first level in the Homefront campaign.

Note: Some newspapers are more significant than others. The ones I don't find convinient I will not include which will allow me to shorten this story.

**Comment Update: 13/07/12**

Good day Andrea. Excuse me for the previous comment. It was out of respect since I did not know your name. Regarding your request I have no problem writing in Italian. I love the language, but my knowledge is very limited regarding sentence structure and my vocabulary is limited. Therefore I am dependent on Google Tanslate for communication. Excuse me for any problems with the translation.

Buon giorno Andrea. Mi scusi per il commento precedente. Era fuori di rispetto dal momento che non sapevo il tuo nome. Per quanto riguarda la tua richiesta non ho alcun problema di scrittura in lingua italiana. Amo la lingua, ma la mia conoscenza è molto limitata per quanto riguarda la struttura della frase e il mio vocabolario è limitato. Perciò io sono dipendente da Tanslate Google per la comunicazione. Mi scusi per eventuali problemi con la traduzione.


	20. Your Choice

September 18, 2016

America honked his horn at the driver in front of him.

"Move it! The light's green!" Shouted the American nation.

In response the driver honked back at America.

And then another man honked, and then another, then another, then another…

Well people have been honking since the rush hour started.

America sat behind the wheel. He is ready for the slightest opportunity advance his car along the highway.

All of a sudden his opportunity came.

With extreme caution America moved forward. He tried his very best to move forward as fast as he could without causing a collision to an unexpected victim.

The country of America is a land of opportunity. It is willing to give you as much opportunity and windows when needed.

To bad a majority of those opportunities are taken and the windows are shut on a person.

Before America could fill the space between him and the person in front another driver cut in front of America.

Filled with stress and rage America gave a long honk using the horn of his car. It was most likely the most emotionally driven honk in the busy highway.

Letting go of the horn America rubbed his eyes and nose.

_This is going to take forever_, thought America hitting his head once on the dashboard.

America decided it was better to calm down then get all excited about something about something that is becoming a reoccurring thing.

America proceeded to wind up his window and turned on the air conditioning. It was just too hot and the cold air might help him relax.

But like always America became board. He was trying very hard to get out of his old habits, and credit should be given for determination, but old habits die hard.

America searched the glove compartment for something to do.

The glove compartment contained:

A plastic toy soldier

A map of Washington, D.C.

An instruction manual for driving a car

And a bit of things here and there America didn't find interest in.

As America looked through the compartment he thought that he could use all this stuff, but it wouldn't be smart to keep his eyes off the road for a too long period of time. All these things would be good to play with if he wasn't in a car.

_Maybe it would be better if I just turned on the radio,_ America thought to himself.

America proceeded to turning the radio on.

Flipping through the radio stations America came across a song he hasn't heard in a while.

It was a song by Bon Jovi.

It wasn't one of his new ones that were made in the last decade, but it was one that was made in the 80's.

Listening to it managed to help America relax, but it did more than that.

When the song first cam out America was at his prime. He had no problems and he had very little competition, and he was a world superpower.

The only person that challenged him was the Soviet Union. Well that was what Russia's nickname was at the time.

Even though he had to be careful of Russia on a daily basis the days that have passed were filled with good times with little worries.

These days are filled with stress and worry. It is like a poisoned atmosphere that suffocates one's soul. It is both hostile and unforgiving.

America thought about the process. It seems every decade his society and way of life degrades.

He finds it hard to believe that things can get worse. At the same time he finds it distressing if things _do_ get worse.

* * *

><p>America opened the door leading into an office.<p>

People with great promise and ability are the only ones who have been able to go in, but the Oval Office is a common site for America to be in.

Especially these days.

The President turned his chair to face America.

"Good morning Alfred." Greeted the President.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Mister President." Apologized America. "The traffic was worse than usual."

"It's alright." Reassured the President, waving his hand indicating there isn't anything for America to worry about. "Actually I've heard in the news that the main reason for the increasing amount of rush hours is because more and more people are waiting for their gas."

America gave the President a curious face. "Why are people waiting for the fuel?"

The President gave America a smirk. He then pulled a newspaper from one of the desk's drawers only to throw it on the desk, the headline facing upward making it readable for America.

"_Coalition Forces Defend Baghdad."_ America read. The date says May 24, 2016. "Mister President. How exactly does this concern me?"

"Keep reading." The President ordered.

"The war in the Middle East has been in favour of the Iranian military for some time." America read out loud. "Theories have been spiralling around concerning the recent failure made by Iranian forces. One theory is concerning the ill prepared military, although it seems likely with previous success. Another theory involves a deceased Iranian military leader, although information around this subject is vague and weak, and it is only based around presumptions. The recent failure is most likely caused by the preparation the so-called 'Coalition' (Made up Turkish, Syrian, and Arabian militaries). Due to the success of the Coalition the Iranian military has been severely decreased in number. According to Coalition documents released, the size of the Iranian air force and the number of tanks have decreased. Even though information regarding Iran's crushing blow in Baghdad has been released it seems that the war will keep escalating. It is unknown at this point but it seems likely the war has yet to settle down anytime soon."

America looked away from the newspaper and up to the President.

"So even though the war is still going on how is this effecting us?" America asked again.

Instead of reaching into a drawer the President took a newspaper form his bag and gave it to America.

The head lines read _Their War will be the Death of Us._ It was just published yesterday.

"The war in the Middle East has became more and more violent as conflicts are sprouting across Iraq, which seems to act as a buffer zone for the Coalition and the Iranian military." America read. "Firefights are created on a daily basis. Due to this every aspect of daily and social life has been altered to adapt to the war. The military has set up patrols, the Arabian ambassadors acting as the Iraqi government has issued curfews, and local businesses. Saudi Arabia's petroleum and crude oil has been crucial to the American economy. However, due to Saudi Arabia's participation in the war companies have been exporting less and less fuels and have been charging more and more. The effect is already visible in our society. People have been seeing dramatic rising of the gas prices, and even if people are capable of affording it it doesn't mean they will get some. On countless occasions the people of America have found themselves waiting for twenty minutes to an hour in heavily populated areas waiting to fill up their car. When they arrive at the gas station their will most likely be a sign saying 'No Fuel: Come back Tomorrow'. How is it possible for them to come to a gas station with no gas?"

America finished reading the article, or rather couldn't read anymore. He let the newspaper fall with his arm to his side.

He gave the President an emotionless face. It was a face that expressed 'how could we have come to this?'.

"It's funny," The President spoke. "Canada ended its free boarders policy just a couple of months ago. We received most of the oil we use from them. Now that they are putting tariffs on everything that goes into our country, specifically crucial materials and resources."

"So whatever oil we have is more expensive than what it used to be?" America asked.

It was a more rhetorical question. He knew the answer.

The President nodded.

"So. What are we going to do about this?" The President asked.

America turned to his boss.

"Excuse me?" America asked in confusion.

"This problem is going to end up bad for us if we stay idle." Explained the President. "We need to act, but I don't think that I have the knowledge or wisdom to declare war when it is _our_ country that should choose to go to war or not."

America gave a slight chuckle. Either the President was serious or this is his way of putting the weight on someone else's shoulders.

It doesn't matter. America had to make a choice. He really wanted to declare war, but he didn't want to risk live to build his nation.

That was the past. He wanted to mature. He wanted to grow up.

"Well?" The President insisted. "What is your decision?"

America looked at the President with an extremely serious face.

This is an old face. It hasn't been used since the American Revolution.

"We aren't going to war." America said finally.

"Really?" The President said with a curious face. "With our country…"

America interrupted his boss.

"I didn't say we would involve ourselves. I think it would be better if we participate in peacekeeping. We could start with trying to prevent conflicts in Iraq, make it its own country instead of a playground for other conflicting country."

The most mature decision America has made since God knows when.

"That can be arranged." The President said in his 'formal-leader' tone.

* * *

><p>Soldiers marched as planes flew overhead.<p>

There weren't a lot of soldiers. An army of around five hundred or so should be able to help the police in Iraq keep order and peace.

America inspected each squad that left. He knew he wouldn't see some of them again, so he talked to every squad that left.

"Why are we here men?" America shouted trying to pump morale into the soldiers of one squad. "We are here to bring peace to those who have to fight for it. In our very history we had to fight for freedom and liberty twice, and we kicked ass every time. I expect you to carry on the torch-of-ass kicking so we can bring freedom the old fashioned American. Am I right soldiers?"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers shouted in synchronization.

America walked up to one soldier.

"Soldier." America announced standing a few centimetres away.

"Sir." The soldier saluted.

"What is your name?"

"Private Connor Morgan!"

"And why are you here Morgan?"

"To bring liberty and to kick some ass!"

"Nice to here soldier."

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts<strong>

I didn't pick Bon Jovi intentionally. According to VH1 the top greatest song in the 80's is Bon Jovi's _Livin' on a Prayer._ Number two is _Pour some Sugar on Me_ by Def Leppard, Duran Duran's _Hungry Like the Wolf_ ranked number three in front of Michael Jackson's _Billie Jean_, and number five was Prince's _When Doves Cry_.

* * *

><p><strong>1407/12**

Il Giappone è invaso per l'anno 2018. Tuttavia i conflitti tra la Corea e il Giappone avrà inizio nel 2017. I prossimi due anni, mi concentrerò sulle tensioni tra i fratelli coreani, in particolare Hyung, e Giappone. Ho stimato circa cinque capitoli più prima di Corea del invade il Giappone.

Japan is invaded in the year 2018. However conflicts between Korea and Japan begin in the year 2017. The next two years I will focus on tensions between the Korean siblings, specifically Hyung, and Japan. I estimate roughly five more chapters before Korea invades Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>2007/12**

Mi dispiace Andrea. Il link fornito mi porta alla homepage di Youtube. Se siete molto interessato alla tua idea ti dispiacerebbe fornire un collegamento al cartone reale?

Sorry Andrea. The link provided brings me to Youtube's homepage. If you are very interested in your idea would you mind providing a link to the actual cartoon?


	21. Defender of the People

The communications room is bustling with activity.

Everyone seemed to be doing everything at once. The scene looked like superheated atoms smashing into each other.

However in reality everyone was doing one thing at a time. Everyone had a job to do and they did that job. Everyone had a responsibility and they made sure that responsibility was carried out.

It is organised chaos.

Even Hyung was forcing herself around the crowd making sure everything was in order.

What is the reason for all the commotion?

The President of the Greater Korean Republic, Kim Jong-Un, is about to make an announcement to the entire world.

This announcement will answer any questions about the Korean foreign policy and will ultimately make countries choose how to view the 'new Korea'.

It is extremely stressful. Not only is this message important but will also help set 'future goals' in motion.

"Ms. Hyung. We're ready to start the broadcast."

Hyung turned to the voice that has just called out to her.

"Understood." Hyung replied.

She lifted a walkie-talkie up to her face.

"Everything is set. Be ready to start the broadcast in a minute." She stated to the person on the other side of the walkie-talkie.

She then walked to someone that has been working on a computer in order to view the screen.

The countdown began for the broadcasting of the important speech.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

A young woman and man, both anchor heads, were viewed on the computer screen. The live broadcast has begun.

"Greetings." The Korean anchor heads introduced themselves.

"Today an important event has been announced." The man began. "Over a month ago our leader, Kim Jong-Un, has announced he will broadcast the new Korean Republic foreign policy."

"Being son to the deceased Kim Jong-Il," The woman continued the subject. "It is interesting to see Kim Jong-Un publicly broadcast subject regarding to government policies, which is in contrast to how the deceased Kim Jong-Il would have proceeded the situation."

The man cleared his throat to continue the situation again.

"The people who live today and those who watch this broadcast are fortunate enough to watch history in the making. These policies will definitely have an impact on how Korea treats this world in ruins and how the ruins will topple over onto Korea."

The screen of the anchor heads faded. The old screen was replaced with a screen holding tens of thousands of people in a single street.

The police could be seen trying to keep people back away from a stage.

On a different note; Politicians are very similar to actors.

They always express their opinion about world affairs, even if it isn't needed.

They are likely to lie so people can like them.

Anything the politician or actor does is almost automatically known, especially if it is negative to the person.

They both act on television and on stage.

Relating to both subjects Kim Jong-Un chose to act on a stage.

After a minute the President of Korea is walking towards a podium in which he will use to communicate to his people and to the entire world.

Adjusted the microphone the Korean leader cleared his throat so his words can be heard properly.

"I am not ignorant when it comes to history." The Korean leader began. "I am not afraid to admit that Korea has been divided for the worst. I am not afraid to admit my bloodline has ruled the northern peninsula through North Korea's times of economic prosperity and through North Korea's time of famine and despair. I am also not afraid to mention that the 'Bogeyman' has invaded our land. In the time of Genghis Khan Korea was conquered by the Mongols, but we were not unique. Genghis led a series of campaigns that allowed him to conquer land from our glorious nation to modern day Ukraine. He built an empire that made Rome envious. During his time of expansion Genghis sent messengers to a Middle Eastern empire. Unwilling to cooperate the leader killed Genghis' messengers. This was the leader's ultimate downfall for the Great Khan sent an army to conquer the entire kingdom only to succeed. Genghis risked many lives to avenge his people. The Romans had a similar policy. If you claimed to be a Roman citizen you would have been protected by the state. If someone dared to attack a citizen of Rome it was an equivalent to a declaration of war."

Kim Jong-Un, showing no signs of stress, anxiety, or fear, sipped some water to help his throat.

He was going over his time limit, but he had to finish his speech exactly the way he rehearsed it.

"I pray that the Emperor of Japan and his family are safe in health and fortune. The recent attacks on his family are inexcusable. They assassins are far from innocent and will be dealt with accordingly by the law of Korea if not Japan. However the innocents are the ones who suffer. Since the assassination attempt the citizens of Japan have discriminated their own people if they have Korean heritage. This is an embarrassment towards my people, and therefore an insult on my being. What little the Japanese government has done is nothing but little. I have been elected as president of this country and I am willing to sacrifice my life to defend it and the people I serve. You don't even have to be a Korean citizen. Use your heritage as a shield. If you have Korean heritage in your family I will defend you with all my might. If you are attacked in any way it will be considered an act of war, and the aggressor will perish. I say this now because if the Japanese government does not take action against the discrimination towards Koreans in Japan I will personally take more drastic measures upon the issue."

Speaking the last parts of his speech the audience applauded him.

The clapping of hands were lighting striking at the same place.

He left the stage. More politicians after Un walked onto the stage addressing different subject that involve the discrimination of Koreans in Japan.

Politicians then described other policies other than the events occuring in Japan.

While watching all of this Hyung could do was smile with a slight grin.

For years… No. For over a century Hyung has waited for an event like this to happen.

This is a piece of wood Hyung will use to make a bridge. With the finished bridge Hyung will walk over it to grab onto her desires.

_I'm coming for you Japan_. Hyung thought with a threatening voice in her head. _Just you wait._

She will have her revenge, and when she does she will have no regret committing an atrocity.

No second thoughts.


	22. Koukai: Regret

**August 15th**

**Happy Korean Liberation Day!**

Short note:

Don't expect a new chapter for a while. School is about to start and I would like to be prepared for the new education system I'm going into. I'm also the age where the adults think its funny to pressure the students into thinking about a future career, so it's going to be hectic for me.

Sorry for taking up your time.

* * *

><p>September 23, 2017<p>

Geneva today is an alpha city.

Not only does the city hold global economic importance, but scientific and diplomatic as well.

With the Geneva Convention signed here and having the Red Cross headquarters located here Geneva has been nicknamed the 'peace capital' for this world in flames.

The United Nations also has a headquarters located here, but it is anything but peaceful.

"Quiet!" Shouted Germany.

"We weren't arguing this time." Hyung stated.

"Don't lie to me when I witnessed something with my own eyes!" Germany ordered with his militant voice. "It has almost been five minutes and those minutes were filled by you arguing with America! If we want progress we need to set some rules and…"

"Germany." England barked. "Let us deal with the situation."

Germany glared at England.

"I would rather learn to speak Mandarin Chinese rather than let this meeting go out of hand!" Germany argued.

"There is nothing wrong with my language." China said butting into the conversation. "My papa has taught me and my brothers and sisters and all of them have their own version of my alphabet."

"Excuse me!" Taiwan was the next one to shout. "I was the one that taught you the alphabet _my_ papa taught me. I'm older! remember?!"

"Why are you here?" China asked in a calm yet irritated voice.

"I am the personification of the Republic of China. As an autonomous nation I have every right…"

"That's where your wrong." China interrupted with a condescending tone in his voice. "There can only be one _China_. I am that _China_. You are just a little wannabe island that is under my control like Macau and Hong Kong over there. I am the mainland and the only _China._"

"Why you self-imposed…" Before Taiwan could throw her words at China Germany slammed his hand on his desk.

"This is what I am talking about!" Germany yelled letting some papers fall to the ground. "We are sitting here talking about useless matters and yet our stable democratic system is being lost! We need to focus more on calming the world economy by any means necessary and we argue about whether Taiwan is an official country. She is noticed by twenty-three countries, so lets leave it at that. Now we need to focus…"

"Germany!" England shouted. "You're doing it again! Stop taking charge!"

"This is not intentional! I am only trying to get things to run smoothly instead of sitting around while complex human civilizations are being brought down."

"No one is in that much of an economic crisis to be concerned about matter like that." England pointed out.

"Not yet, but look at America." Germany pointed his finger towards America. "He looks pale due to his condition."

America rubbed his face in an attempt to circulate the blood to hide Germany's observation.

"I'm fine bro. I just need a little rest from working more than I usually do."

"England." Germany continued in a much more calmer tone. "I am not trying to take charge of this meeting, but we are not progressing with any important matters. We need to devise a schedule or plan in order to work more efficiently."

"I agree with Germany."

When Germany finished explaining his actions Hyung spoke out.

"I do not mind cooperating with terms that help organise meetings more effectively and efficiently."

"_Danke_." Germany thanked Hyung for seconding his views.

"However," Hyung continued. "I am finding it more and more difficult to take these meetings seriously."

"What are you talking about?" England questioned the representative for Korea.

Hyung did not respond after England's question. Everyone in the room waited for a response. Some were eager to hear what Hyung had to say while others just wanted Hyung to speak her mind so that their problems and opinions are heard.

The atmosphere started to become heavy. The tension is compressing everyone's serenity.

It was like watching a bomb tick, and you can only hope that the chemical reactions fail to work.

Hyung stood up unpredictably while startling some of the other countries.

"I came to this meeting to announce that the Greater Korean Republic is withdrawing from the United Nations. We will no longer participate in meetings and will hand over the privilege of sitting in the General Assembly."

Almost everyone began a conversation.

"Is she insane?" Hungary spoke to Austria.

"She knows what she's doing. Right?" The Baltic nations asked each other.

"Why would she do something like this?" Cuba mentioned to the forgotten Canada.

Many others asked their neighbours questions similar to these.

Every one wanted to know why Hyung would make such an impulsive move.

"Why are you doing this?" England asked.

"Just as Germany said. The United Nations is becoming an ineffective and inefficient organisation where only the 'big boys' are allowed to make the decisions others can make on their own." Hyung responded.

"What makes you think that?" England demanded getting more and more irritated with Hyung.

"Well. First of all, where is Turkey, Iraq, Iran, Syria, and Saudi Arabia?" Hyung asked, but this time she was directing the question to the entire UN council.

Everyone looked for the mentioned countries.

They were nowhere in the room. Their name plates were the only occupants of the empty desks.

"They are absent. Are they not?" Hyung asked after a few moments. "They are still fighting a war. If the UN was involved the conflict would have ended by know."

England gave Hyung a death stare.

"The United Nations aren't allowed to involve itself in wars that…"

"Even America has gotten himself involved, and look at his economy!" Hyung shouted interrupting the English nation. "Another point I want to bring up is the mistreatment of Korean citizens in Japan! I have asked multiple times for some form of action to be put against Japan to prevent discrimination simply due to heritage!"

"Those affairs only regard you and Japan!" England shouted.

"This is why," Hyung said announcing to the entire assembly. "The Greater Korean Republic is forfeiting its right to permit in meetings that involve the United Nations."

"Little sis, you're being a bit rash. Aren't you?" China asked with a slight hint of concern and curiosity in his voice.

"It's hard to tell," Hyung began. "I don't really consider a child's club very serious."

After that Japan stood up getting Hyung's and everyone else's attention.

"Korea," Japan began. "I want to let you know that I don't support the discrimination of your people."

"But their _your_ people with _my_ heritage, and frankly I don't give a damn if you support it or not. I only care about what is being done, and nothing is being done." Hyung announced.

"I can assure that everything is being done to prevent the riots and the killings. The police…"

"Turn on the projector and have it connected to my computer! I am still a member of this council so I expect to be supplied with the equipment I need." Hyung demanded.

"Not with that attitude!" England shouted.

"I actually want to see what she has to say." China said in response to England's comment.

"_Oui._ Korea is still a member, and we should probably let her show what she has to show."

England looked at America. "Won't you support me America?"

America looked back at England with a serious look.

"Normally I would, but being a member of the UN Korea can still show appropriate content that is relavent to her claim. I'm guessing it is. Right?"

Hyung nodded.

"But… But… The rules say we can't get involved in this! Russia!" England stuttered.

"I have projector needed." Russia said with a projector in his hands.

England could only look at the other countries with disbelief.

"Fine." England said giving into the other countries.

Hyung brought up multiple picture on the projector via the computer she has.

Indeed she is prepared. She had multiple pictures of what appeared to be rioters and police. Some of the police seemed o be helping some rioters.

"Do you know what this is Japan?" Hyung said with a sharp tone while flipping through the pictures.

Japan only nodded.

"Apparently," Hyung began. "The Japanese police have been assisting the rioters. The topic about murders is also something that isn't new. Would you mind telling us how many people with Korean heritage have suffered due to discrimination?"

Everyone faced Japan this time waiting for a response.

"Almost a thousand people have been reported killed due to rioting and the actions committed by the rioters." Japan said with his monotone voice. He had his head held high in the air, but that doesn't mean he was proud.

Nothing was said after that. Nothing needed to be said.

No matter how much Japan despised the discrimination, no matter what Japan said, this is evidence of his own military aiding rioters who's only goal is to 'get rid of' a plague.

The very reason why Korea is now no longer a member of the United Nations.

Hyung turned her computer off.

Gathering her papers and putting them in a suit case she travelled to the front of the General Assembly and bowed.

"I appreciate you tolerating my being here." Hyung said with her head facing the ground.

When she stood up she saw something she did not expect.

Walking towards her, blocking her escape, was a fast paced Japan coming towards her.

This action alone stopped Korea from going anywhere. She didn't really want to know what he wanted, but at the same time she was too curious to move.

She gave in to her curiosity.

When Japan stopped in front of her they stared into each other's eyes.

Japan looked into Hyung's eyes seeing an enraged bear ready to maul anything in her path.

Hyung looked into Japan's eyes not caring about seeing the typical lifeless eyes he had.

"What do you want?" Hyung asked in a hostile tone.

Japan's response was a simple bow.

Dumbfounded Hyung stepped back a single step.

"What are you doing?" Hyung asked in a curious tone.

Nothing can be heard from Japan. There was no response. Yet when Hyung looked closer she could see his lips moved.

Her curiosity got the better of her again. She moved closer to Japan's face to hear what he was saying.

"What was that?" Hyung asked.

"I'm sorry."

It was a simple whisper. Nothing more. Nothing less.

That simple whisper however made Hyung widen her eyes in disbelief.

"Why are you so sorry all of a sudden?" Hyung asked using a whisper.

"I caused this misery on you. Didn't I?" Japan asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hyung lied. She knew exactly what Japan was talking about. To her he was the source of all her problems.

"I only wanted to be great." Japan said. "I have tried so hard to be great. In the Old Days it used to be much simpler, but the Westerners came. Portugal, Spain, Netherlands, England, they all came to my little island. They were so great. I tried desperately to become like them. I thought after the revolution I had my chance. I started to expand my boarders, just like what the Europeans did."

Hyung could only crouch and listen to what Japan had to say.

She could only listen to his pitiful story.

"I never wanted to kill your father. This is what my boss ordered though, and this is what my desire, my envy, wanted. You will never understand how much I wanted to say 'I'm sorry' to you. You will never understand how much I understand what my sin is."

Hyung stood up.

"Your sad story won't allow me will forgive you."

"I don't expect forgiveness from the one I wronged. I only expect that you understand my regret."

Hyung, once again, kneeled down to Japan.

"I will try to understand, but that doesn't mean I will regret defeating you and bringing honour to my father's death. If the gods don't see it than the entire world will, and I will have no regrets doing what I find necessary." Hyung whispered with a threatening tone.

With that Hyung stood up and walked with a calm posture.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen Im only sat in a confused state of mind.<p>

He knew what Hyung was going to do today.

He remembered their conversation from a day or two ago.

_Hyung. Why?_

_I'm tired of living like this Im. I want to restore Father's honour._

_What is invading Japan have to do with anything?_

_He is the one that caused our misery!_

_Not our misery Hyung. Yours._

_Im…_

_Hyung. We have to leave the past behind…_

_Do you know what I've been threw before we reunited? I've cried every night playing the violin you gave me hoping we would be reunited. Remember how we hid the violin from Japan! The one who killed Father and took us away from our home!_

_Hyung. I it's not that I don't despise Japan. I hate him for what he did, but we need to move past this. We're human. We're better than that._

_We're humans without a father to love us. We're humans with a divided history, culture, and ideology. We're still divided._

_Hyung. Don't cry._

_I just want Japan gone! I want him to atone for his sin. The sin he committed against us. Against our family._

With that Im gave in.

He did hate Japan. He could never forgive him, and secretly he wanted the Island of Japan to burn.

But Im didn't want to become a demon. Im wanted to do the right thing.

He only wanted to be a person with ethics, _dharma, and a clear conscience._

_Those things seem impossible though. They are merely a price to pay so they could be united._

After that thought Im heard the front door open.

"I'm home."

The voice belonged to Hyung.

Im only continued to do what he was previously doing. Play video games without a care in the world.

Good disguise for a person who cares too much. No?

"What are you doing?" Hyung asked with a sleepy tone.

"Just playing on my CAANOO." Im replied. "Want to have a turn?"

"No thanks." Hyung said denying Im' generosity. "I like the Dingo a little more. Not to mention I'm a bit tired. I might have a little nap. Would you mind waking me up in a few hours?"

"Is it done?" Im asked with a serious tone.

Knowing he meant the business held at the United Nations Hyung sighed.

"It's done. All we have to do is wait now."

Im sighed, but it was a silent on only he knows about.

"Alright. I'll wake you up in two or three hours."

Hyung left the room leaving Im to conflict more with himself.

His morality vs. his family.

Love can drive the heart to do the most unspeakable thing, but does that mean it's right?

Aggravated Im threw is portable gaming console against the wall.


	23. Bogsu! Bogsu! Bogsu!

**Attention:**

I have very little knowledge concerning how nuclear reactors work. Elements concerning nuclear reactors and factories are purely imaginative and should not be taken seriously.

Also I think know is a good time to mention that I'm not a military strategist. If any of the strategies I come up with are absurd or otherwise irrational (Or just plain dumb), I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>April 1st, 2018<p>

"Yo Hito!"

I turned to the man that called my name.

"Yes? What is it Satoshi?"

"I need you help in with reactor 8-B."

I turned back to the terminal I was originally working at.

"I'm a little busy here Satoshi. Can it wait until later?" I asked.

"I doubt it." Satoshi answered. "Sato is trying his best from keeping the reactor from overheating, yet both of us are still a bit inexperienced when it comes to controlling the temperatures, so we both thought it would be a bit wiser to call you before we blow up the plant."

I sighed. As much as I hate to leave my post, I understand what he is trying to say.

"I respect you slight only for the reason behind your actions. Very well. I'll finish up here and I'll be over by the reactor in a couple of minutes. Don't touch anything until I get there."

Satoshi nodded and ran off, letting me return to my work.

I finished recording the data I received from the terminals and saved it on a thumb drive. I made a quick stop to my office to drop it off before I lost it.

As I walked to my destination, I wondered what situation Sato and Satoshi got themselves in. The two brothers were still very new to the factory; only half a year compared to my five year attendance.

I walked over to the two brothers, and before I could enter a ten metre radius Sato called me out.

"Sup Hito!" He greeted me.

"What's wrong with the reactor?" I answered in a serious tone.

Giving me an irritated look that was unwarranted, in my opinion at least, both Sato and Satoshi pointed to the reactor terminal.

"The new fuel rods we received yesterday are working better than the older models, but the water pressure hasn't been adjusted to respond to the heat the rods can emit though. Although the emitted heat is tolerable and in safe levels there is always a chance of something happening."

I looked at the behemoth excuse of a nuclear reactor. That much power in the hands of ignorant man. I'm at least grateful these two are concerned about such power.

"If you're that worried about the reactor overheating why don't you just adjust the water pressure to admit more water?" I asked.

"We can't do it from this terminal here." The Yama brothers responded.

"Why don't you go to the terminal controlling water pressure to this area then?"

"We don't have access to the terminal."

"Ask someone who does. The director of this area has that authority."

"That bastard?" Sato asked with agitation. "Like he gives a crap what we say. He only acknowledges us and disregards what we say later."

"Could you talk to him Hito?" Satoshi suggested.

I looked at my watch.

I shouldn't commit myself to such a mundane task. However, I understand these men's worry, and it is always better to act with caution rather than recklessness when working in a nuclear power plant.

"Alright. I'll ask Mr. Kawa if he could change the water pressure." I said accepting the Yama brother's 'quest'.

They bowed, thanked me, and saw me off to continue their other duties until I came back with the news that the pressure changed.

I walked to the room containing not only Area 8's reactors, but the reactors for all of the areas this plant has control over.

I walked through the crowd looking for the person of interest. After a few minutes I managed to find Mr. Kawa.

"Excuse me. Mr. Kawa." I spoke over the crowd hoping Mr. Kawa would hear me.

"Hmm?" Mr. Kawa looked for the person who called him.

"Mr. Kawa." I said raising my voice.

He turned his attention on me.

"Mr. Yasashi. What is it my boy?"

I told him about the situation. He laughed at me when I mentioned the Yama brothers found out about the heating incident, but then said he will only increase the pressure because 'I was the one who developed the balls to confront him about the situation.'

I would really like to know what he meant by that, but know I understand why Sato and Satoshi dislike him. Everything about that man was infuriating. He was informal when I talked to him, he seemed to not care about what his subordinates thought, and there was an 'incredible smell' about him.

I don't like to talk rudely about other people to me, but since we both have the same responsibilities I would like him to act like he cares.

I walked to the Yama brothers. I mentioned that the water pressure should be appropriate to prevent any overheating. With smiles on their faces they walked away. I did the same to return to my previous duties.

It was like any other day. Check my sector, report any problems, inspect if the workers are working efficiently and properly, and submit all of the information I collect to the appropriate people.

It was all working smoothly. Just like any other day.

Until a bell went off.

Even though some people panicked due to how sudden the bell went off, they were all relieved to find out it was the bell that told everyone to switch shifts and go home.

Before I go back home to my family, I had to bring the information aquired to the director of the power plant. I stood in his office, waiting for his approval to leave. If there is anything wrong, then I have to stay here and gather what I need.

When he finished inspecting my work he notified that I was missing some of the information needed.

"What?" I said in surprise.

"Yasashi. You have almost everything except for the temperature records." The director informed me.

"But that's impossible. I remember doing it."

"Could you perhaps have saved it somewhere else?"

I thought about his question. I remember recording temperature status for my section, but when I was done, I went to help Sato and Satoshi with their problems. I must have saved it on a memory stick or something similar I searched my pockets in hope that I might find the thumb drive; but I found nothing but lint.

"Excuse me sir. Can you give me a moment. I might know where it is."

He excused me. With a polite bow I left to my office. Upon entering it, I began to look through everything to find something that I might have used to save my report with. After finding something that resembles a memory stick I plugged it in my tablet.

After opening a few documents I found something that resembles the report that indicates each reactor in the area I work in. It also mentions any adjustments made and the average temperature. Now that I have what I was looking for, I headed back to the director.

I walked down the metallic steps that belonged to the path leading from my office to the director's office. I walked down at a slow pace to prevent me falling off the steps. As I did this, I easily spotted someone working near a nuclear reactor. Although it was simply a suspicion, he was definitely up to something; he was wearing a janitor's uniform. He should have nothing to do with the nuclear reactors.

"Excuse me. What are you doing here?" I asked as I approached him.

"I was told to do some maintenance." The janitor answered.

"Janitors are not permitted to be anywhere near with reactors, only technicians and other authorised personal." I pointed out.

"But sir," The janitor started to argue. "I was told to investigate this area."

Was this man incompetent? I flat out told him he was not permitted to be in the area, and yet he argued with me. With each passing word I grew suspicion of this character.

"By whom?" I questioned.

"Hito Yasashi. The overseer of this area."

"I am Hito Yasashi, and I gave no such request." I stated catching his lie.

He fell silent after hearing my claim.

"Come with me. I'm taking you to the director." I ordered him.

Pointing my finger in front of me, I ordered him to walk forward with the gesture. As he began to walk, I followed close behind him. I didn't want him to run away easily, so I stood a maximum of two feet away from the man. Just before we left the room, I felt something grab my arm.

I was thrown to the ground with a great force. Before I knew it, I was trying to get back up, only to be kicked in the face.

I put my hand on my mouth to sooth the pain. As I moved my hand away, I noticed blood.

That kick must have had my lips collide with my teeth; cutting the skin deep enough to cause what seemed to be a haemorrhage. I investigated my mouth by putting my finger in it to see if I was right.

I was wrong.

The first this I touched with my finger was the teeth, and the first thing to move was the teeth. I'm not exactly sure what hurt the most. My gums and teeth dislocated from their natural places, or the fact I knew what happened to my body.

When I got up on my knees I felt another kick hit my back.

"_Gamanhiisseo!_" I heard someone shout.

I couldn't tell who exactly it was. I was to disorientated to focus, but I believe that it was the janitor. I couldn't understand what the man said, so I tried to stand up to ask what it meant.

When I managed to get on my feet, I thanked Amaterasu I wasn't kicked. However, I found that I had difficulty balancing myself.

What happened next I didn't really know. It just happened so fast that my mind had difficulty recording everything. My mind was like a broken video camera.

I felt something enter me. I screamed in pain at the intrusion. Whatever entered me quickly retreated, which caused more pain for me, and then went into me again. The process continued.

It didn't last long though. The reason was probably due to me falling to the ground, because the hurting stopped when I fell.

It was all fuzzy from that point on. Something dropped in front of my vision; A sharp knife covered in blood. The person who claimed to be a janitor working on a reactor continued to proceed with his original work. It was all so simple. I had all the clues right there; even a child could know what was happening.

Yet I couldn't. I am simply too weak.

I just want to sleep.

I just want to rest.

I just want to…

* * *

><p>Im and Hyung waited at the headquarters.<p>

What did they wait for? They signal. After a few minutes, the signal was activated.

A massive explosion came from the distance, sending a massive shockwave to wreck havoc on the land.

Hyung and Im struggled as the massive shockwave shook, making it difficult to stand. When Im and Hyung finally regained their balance, they looked back at the explosion only to see a massive cloud.

The cloud was dark and lifted itself into the air into the shape of a mushroom.

"The Japanese power plant has exploded." An officer mentioned.

"So the saboteur did his job then?" Hyung asked.

The officer nodded.

"My his soul rest in heaven and be revived into a better life." Im muttered under his breath.

"Also worth mentioning, the fallout from the explosion is effecting the near tiers, and it doesn't seem the Japanese are preparing their military."

Im looked at Hyung questioningly.

"We have the element of surprise." Hyung stated.

"Where are we attacking?" Im asked Hyung. You _are _the military expert."

Hyung brought Im to what appeared to be a map of both the Greater Korean Republic and Japan, separated by the Sea of Japan.

"We have divided our forces in three different provinces. The 502 Battalion is stationed in Pusan. The navy and our ground troops will launch an assault on the province of Fukouka. When the 502nd successfully capture the territories near that area they will progress to Kyoto where they will meet up with the 352 Armed Forces. They will be stationed in Gyeongsangbuk-do. These forces will attempt to attack Kyoto and any surrounding territory. When the 502nd and the 352nd join they will proceed to attack the capital."

"What happens if they try to take advantage of us by any means?" Im asked.

"When the battleships have finished taking part in the beginning attacks they will do routines patrolling Japanese waters to provide amphibious support and to prevent any sea units taking advantage of us on land." Hyung explained. "We will have constant patrol over the skies with stealth fighters, which will act in a similar role as our sea units."

"Alright." Im said acknowledging Hyung. What about the third force?"

"We will be launching the 505 Attack Brigade from Hamgyongbuk-do, and will commence an assault Nigata as soon as possible. This force is significantly larger than the other forces due to their role. Once they have successfully taken control over Nigata they will proceed to Nagano, Yamanashi, and Shizouka. They will spread their forces accordingly amongst those territories to prevent any land forces from moving to the lower prefectures quickly. Once they have a strong hold they will slowly advance on the Kantou Region until the 502nd and 352nd arrive. When they do it is a full out attack on Tokyo. From their we seize the Diet and take control over Japanese territory."

It was a plan. It was thought out. It should work. Both Hyung and Im have men with moral equipped with advanced technology. These factors should be included as well. With those factors alone, Korea should be able to conquer Japan.

Hyung looked at her brother. "When you're ready Im."

Im nodded. There was a microphone that was sitting on the table.

When the power plant exploded, that was a signal for Korea to go to war, but the soldiers need to know they will be dying soon. Im picked up the microphone. He adjusted some controls to guide the message to the commanders of each task force.

Lifting the microphone at an appropriate distance from his mouth, Im shouted into the device.

"_Bogsu! Bogsu! Bogsu!_"

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts<strong>

_Bogsu_ is a Korean word for 'vengeance'. I made this to be a spin off of _Tora! Tora! Tora!_, which means 'tiger' in Japanese. _Tora! Tora! Tora!_ was used by the Japanese when they attacked Pearl Harbour, which ultimately started the war with the United States.

_Gamanhiisseo_ is Korean for 'stay down'.

* * *

><p><strong>3009/2012**

Thank you Andrea. I'm good. I appreciate you for making a comment. I always find that school is most stressful when it starts and when it ends.  
>You don't need to worry. The next chapter will come out soon. I have to consider some things if I want the story to be interesting. I just have to plan out the chapters individually, and carefully. Don't worry though. I will try to update on a regular schedule.<p>

Grazie Andrea. Sto bene. Ti apprezzo per fare un commento. Ho sempre trovato che la scuola è più stressante quando comincia e quando finisce.  
>Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi. Il prossimo capitolo uscirà presto. Devo prendere in considerazione alcune cose se voglio la storia di essere interessante. Devo solo pianificare i capitoli singolarmente, e con attenzione. Non preoccupatevi però. Cercherò di aggiornare a intervalli regolari.<p> 


	24. A True People's Army

April 7th, 2018

On the outskirts of Japan, there is a war being fought. People are dying on both sides, and it seems to have stagnated with the Korean and Japanese forces refusing to move.

While the war is being fought, the people of Japan live in fear and caution, but live life they know all too well.

"Thank you for the food!" Han said before eating the meal he bought.

Han travelled to the city of Akihabara to avoid persecution from the former North Korean government. This claim was believed by Immigration Bureau.

Han ate his food in peace, but he found the Japanese cuisine far from filling. As a result he ordered another meal.

When he ordered his second helping he returned to the original spot he was eating his previous meal.

"Han!" Someone shouted.

Han turned to see who is calling him out. When he turned his head he sees a familiar face.

"Moon Chul-Soon!" Han greeted the man formally.

Han signalled Moon to come to the table he is sitting at. Carrying many plastic bags,Moon accepted the invitation.

"Have you bought any food for me?" Moon asked in a playful tone.

"No. I didn't know you were hungry, but I think you have enough money to pay for your own lunch." Han responded looking at the bountiful amount of plastic bags.

* * *

><p>"A~rgh!" Shouted a frustrated Korean nation.<p>

"Hyung. Calm down. Shouting isn't going to solve anything." Im said trying to settle his sister down.

"Who in the hell made this plan?!" Hyung shouted, expressing the reasons behind her attitude.

Hyung and Im, after a weeks worth of observations, have come to realize that the plans given to them weren't the most thought out.

"I have to admit they aren't the most thought out tactics we had to date." Agreed Im.

"I want to know the idiot who made these plans official! No. I want to know the idiot who thought these out!"

"It doesn't really matter who did it Hyung."

"It does!"

"Just calm down!" Im barked.

"Make me!" Hyung retorted.

"How are we going to get back at Japan if you keep arguing?" Im said, trying to rationalize with Hyung.

"Well then, what do you propose we do?" Hyung asked.

Im looked at the map of Japan and Korea on the table in the middle of the room.

"Simple. We make a new one." Im responded.

Hyung, if she truly wanted revenge, understood that she is restricted to this one option. She walked over next to Im, and pointed to the map.

"If we truly want to control Japan, we need to take control over Tokyo." Hyung started.

"But that isn't the problem." Responded Im. "The problem is getting there."

Hyung agreed. "Indeed. Japan has too much terrain. It's like Vietnam for the Americans all over again. So how are we going to deal with it?"

Im thought for a while.

"There isn't much we can do about it. However, if we can somehow decrease the amount of resistance our forces are up against we might have a better advantage progressing to their objectives."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't like the idea of blowing up power plants at random," Im admitted. "But it might be best if we send in missiles to destroy a few. That will create some chaos, and the military might be sent in to establish an acceptible level of order."

"One problem. The JSDF will send in what aircraft they have to intercept the missiles." Hyung mentioned.

"And we don't have the best missiles in the world, either." Im said to himself.

Im, starting to get frustrated himself, began pulling his hair.

"We have one of the largest armies in the world with some of the most updated technology available to the military, and we can't invade an island on the edge of the Pacific. What does that say about us?" Im said, loosing some of his pride.

Hyung thought for some time, simply to answer how to distract the Japanese forces. Obviously destroying a power plant would work, but it is difficult.

"Do you think if a missile were deployed closer to a target, it would have a greater chance of avoiding Japanese air defences?" Hyung asked thinking out loud.

"It might," Im said without turning his head away from the map. "But we don't have any means to deploy the missiles."

"We could use our battleships." Hyung suggested.

That single sentence made Im turned his head to his older sister.

"Hyung. We've been over this before. We're using recycle oil tankers. They're no where close to resembling a battleship."

"So?" Hyung asked.

"They're not battleships." Im said frankly.

"Yes they are."

"No they're not."

"They are _ships_ that have had weapons installed on them to do _battle_. In my book, that is considered a battleship." Hyung argued.

Im gave Hyung a very confused face. How on earth could someone of any intelligence confuse a rusty oil tanker for a massive battleship made for war?

"Hyung. They're not battleships. If your logic was valid every ship a pirate uses would be considered a battleship, and pirates use little motorboats. Just call them troop transports if you really need to."

Hyung gave Im a face full of childish disappointment.

"Fine."

Both Im and Hyung continued developing plans to fight Japan. At first Im and Hyung expanded on the idea that is they are able to launch a missile close enough to the Japanese island, it could avoid interception. However, the problem is that there isn't any silos installed that are close enough to Japan that the JSDF couldn't intercept.

Hyung believed that the army could use her 205 Tsunami missile boats. All that has to be done is bring all the boats available back to a naval base and switch their usual weaponry for Hwasong-6 missiles.

Im found a flaw in that plan. If they brought in all the Tsunamis, then the navy has a less chance off counter attacking the Japanese navy. Tsunamis are essential to supporting the Korean navy since they provide missiles to combat ships, while providing better manoeuvrability. He thought it might be best if only six out of the twenty would be equipped with a Hwasong-6.

Hyung had to agree with Im's reasoning.

When they decided what to do about the navy, Hyung came up with another idea.

"How much tension do you believe is in between people with Korean ancestry and the Japanese?" Hyung asked.

Im thought about it for a minute. Rationally he would assume that the relationship is anything but friendly. The Japanese citizens and the police seem to persecute citizens originating from Korea due to the increasing tension between the Greater Korean Republic and the State of Japan. If something were to provoke the masses further…

"Why don't we start a little… 'Revolution'?" Hyung said with a slight grin.

* * *

><p>"I just received a call." Moon said as he seated himself back at the table with Han after taking a call.<p>

Han asked "Who was it?"

"Our superior called us. He mentioned we had to start a mission."

Han laughed slightly.

"What? Do we have to kidnap more children?"

Although Han laughed at his statement, Moon gave Han an extremely uneasy death stare, showing his disapproval.

"Are you going to be a sick bastard, or are you going to shut up while I give the details to our operation?"

Han leaned forward so he could hear Moon whisper, just to prevent any unwanted listeners.

After hearing their orders Han leaned back.

"That's it?" Han said in a relaxed tone.

Moon nodded.

"This is going to be a slight challenge, yet it should be interesting at once."

* * *

><p>April 8th, 2018<p>

"People! I speak to you!"

A person, more specifically Moon, shouted while standing a platform. It was probably one that he found at the last second, since it didn't look professional to any extent.

"No. I am not talking to the folk that persecute without reason. My message is to those who _have_ been persecuted. What does it truly mean to be a person with Korean heritage? Does it mean to be discriminated those who think they are higher? No! I refuse to believe something like this. Our Korean heritage allows us to share a common culture, a common ancestry."

A crowd began to form. Now is the best time to show what Moon's purpose is.

"The Japanese. They invaded us once, and know they believe that they can discriminate people when their countries are in conflict. Does this give them a right to hurt others? I am very well aware that most of us are now citizens of Japan, both legal and born. Why would we want to belong and support a country that hurts its own citizens? I wouldn't want that. Why should you? I would rather support a country that defends it citizens. It doesn't matter if you're born in Korea, or born in China, or born in America, if you are proud of your Korean heritage, Kim Jong-Un has promised to defend you with his life. He stops at nothing to succeed his goals. Look at the war front. For a week the KPA is at a stand still, yet it still fights on. This is because Kim and the soldiers risking their lives believe that we should be protected. Why not let them protect us? We are safe in their arms, let us fight a _real_ enemy, and embrace a brighter future under the command of Kim Jong-Un!"

The crowd went berserk.

Moon continued to explain that the best way to support Korea is to overthrow the Japanese government. Moon also explained that the best way to support Korea is to form a 'small guerilla army'.

What was once a few people, became a crowd. What was a crowd, is now a riot. What Hyung has set in motion is to create a small army. An army for the people, by the people.

A true people's army.

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts:<strong>

I expect there to be 'secret spies' to be in Japan, and I have evidence to support it. There have been cases of abductions committed by the North Korean government in 1977 to 1983 involving young adults, mainly in their twenties and one being thirteen. The North Korean government claims to have abducted only thirteen. However the Japanese government claims that seventeen citizens were kidnapped, while there have been claims of hundreds of kidnappings.

205 Tsunami missile boats are boats that were designed to fire sea-to-sea missiles. I don't know if you can switch the missiles for a different variants (It seems pretty unlikely IN MY OPINION), but for the sake of this story lets expand our field of disbelief and say that they can. However, if someone has knowledge on this kind of thing, please write something down for everyone.

Looking at history (Especially recent history), if tensions between a government and citizens are high enough, I do believe that a revolution can occur. Look at the Russian Revolution in 1917, and both of the Chinese Revolutions in 1911 and in 1949. Also, the Korean People's Army fought against the Japanese during the occupation of Korea. Due to these outcomes, it is possible for the people to be oppressed enough to fight the Japanese. Also with the aid of trained Korean agents, a small army could be organised.


	25. Conflicted Matters

I don't really know how the Japanese government works. I doubt it works anything like this though. I do have to progress the story one way or another, and it's not like the Homefront game thought things through 100%

* * *

><p>April 11th, 2018<p>

"We have to be rational with this discussion." The Emperor suggested.

"Emperor, we are at war, we have to focus more on the invading Korean forces rather than a small force that threatens our great government." Mr. Ayasawa suggested.

"I agree with Ayasawa. This 'People's Army of Japan' is nothing more than a few people who made a club dedicated to making threats towards the Diet. They are unorganized, lack the resources, and obviously don't have the size to oppose even the police. We have no reason to pull the military out in order to settle disputes with a few radicals." Mr. Yamamoto said supporting Ayasawa's statement.

"I agree, gentlemen," The Emperor said in a calm tone. "But we do not know the potential or the determination these people are capable of."

"Emperor, the cabinet and I do not completely disagree with your statement. However, with the current situation at hand it does not seem appropriate to focus entirely on the insurgents." Mr. Ayasawa said.

The Diet is, at the moment, discussing whether to pull Japanese forces from the frontlines to secure stability in the Japanese mainland.

"One opinion," Mr. Okazaki started. "If we do pull soldiers out, we have a better opportunity of defending prefectures."

"If we keep our forces fighting against the Koreans, then we don't have to worry about defending the mainland." Mr. Ayasawa pointed out.

"But what about the rebels?" Asked Mr. Okazaki.

"That goes back to the case if they are a threat or not."

"They most likely are a threat." Mrs. Ozawa suggested. "The information I have collected are rather uninformative."

"Then why are they of any use to us?" With great hostility, Mr. Ayasawa asked.

"Because they are unaware if it was the Korean Navy that destroyed a second nuclear plant yesterday, or a group of insurgents."

"It could have been the navy."

"We would have seen something."

"The civilians aren't that organized though."

"That's what we are _assuming_." The Emperor stressed.

The room fell silent. If the insurgents are becoming a threat, it could ultimately tip the balance in this war. And at this point, with both sides evenly balanced on a scale, a single milligram could cause drastic changes for both sides.

"Mr. Honda." The Emperor called out. "What is your opinion on the matter?"

Japan looked up at the Emperor. Then he looked at the council.

Japan knew it was pointless. It was how the universe worked in his mind. With every action comes an equivalent force. It is what keeps everything balanced. He is finding out more and more that his sins are catching up.

But he can't just give up without a fight. That is not his way. No matter what he has always fought to the very end.

The Mongol Invasion; The War of the Pacific; Even the Feudal Wars.

Japan has been there, and he refused to give up.

But he knows he can't succeed, just as he lost the Battle of the Pacific.

What he needs to do now is give his people hope.

That is what the Emperor's question truly is.

_What will you do to seed hope into our people? What will you do to make them believe they have a fighting chance?_

"I have considered the odds," Japan spoke in his monotone voice. "And the best way to proceed is to send some soldiers from the frontlines into prefectures with high populations."

"Most of the population is centered around Tokyo," Mr. Ayasawa pointed out.

"The majority of the population will be well defended. We may even have a chance to spread the forces thin enough to measure a counter attack." Japan pointed out.

Mr. Ayasawa sighed and shook his head. "Living in a free country gives me the right to a freedom of speech. However, I believe responsibility should be exercised. That is why I am arguing with you. I do not believe that your plan will work. Korea has built a massive army and has the resources to support themselves. That is why there is a standstill on the frontlines."

"I do agree with Mr. Honda." Mrs. Ozawa said. "With some of our soldiers around Tokyo we have a better chance of securing peace. If we don't do something about the insurgents then another power plant is destined to be destroyed. Pulling our forces may provide better odds of that not happening."

"That's if the public is a problem. Right now it seems…"

"Right now it seems the Diet is more in favor of claiming that this so called 'People's Army of Japan' is becoming a concern if not a threat." Mr. Okazaki said interrupting Mr. Ayasawa.

"I do support Mr. Ayasawa when he says that moving our troops closer to the capitol." Mr. Yamamoto said. "I believe defending the prefectures is important, but is it necessary? If a single soldier is missing from the frontlines then the Koreans will see this as a weakness, and exploit it like tearing a healing wound open. Tokyo is in no direct threat. Their navy is holding out because they are using tactics used by pirates. It is their ground forces we have to be careful of. If we fall back to defend the prefectures we're giving them more land to use. I don't believe that our forces will be able to ambush them either."

"We should come to a conclusion soon." The Emperor said.

Back before the war, the Japanese government had all the time in the world to make decisions. Now that they are at war, a war that threatens their very home, they have to be quick and efficient with their decisions.

"All in favor of pulling back Japanese forces in order to secure the prefectures around Tokyo, please raise your hand."

Well over seventy percent of the Diet raised their hands, but being a democratic society, the little man must also have a say.

"All in favor of keeping Japanese forces on the frontlines to fend of the invading Korean forces, raise your hands."

Mr. Ayasawa, Mr. Yamamoto, and roughly thirty percent of the Diet raised their hands.

It was decided. Politics did its role. Now the military has to figure how to organize its forces in the next twenty four hours, and still abide by the Diet's decisions.

* * *

><p>April 16th, 2018<p>

"Hyung."

Hyung turned to face her younger brother.

"Yes?" Hyung replied in a calm voice.

Im and her made a plan that was supposed to be foolproof. That plan was to try to draw the Japanese forces into the mainland. Hyung and Im figured the small army and the nuclear meltdowns would be enough to send the Japanese back into the mainland.

So far it has yet to show any effectiveness.

She herself didn't know how it would work. It was mainly Im's idea to begin with. She was just the kid that agreed with everything the one person said.

"I think you should hear this." Im said.

"What is it?"

"The Japanese…"

* * *

><p>"Are you absolutely certain?" Hyung said in a surprised tone.<p>

"It is only a theory. Our troops measured an average of seven firefights a day up to the twelfth of this month. Now they are only fighting four firefights. From this the general is assuming they have pulled some troops away from the frontlines, and are sending less raiding parties to go up against our forces. Mind you, he is still holding a defensive position, but he suspects that the Japanese are just picking them off, and that our forces may have a better chance if they advanced now."

Hyung thought about it. She was more surprised that Im's plan even worked.

If Im is truly dedicated to this, then Hyung now knows that Im is on her side.

Filled with happiness and surprise, her emotions overwhelmed her.

"Do whatever he finds necessary." She said with a smile.


	26. Beautiful Japanese Scenery

Special thanks to AnimeGirl144 for proofreading the story.

* * *

><p>April 27th, 2018<p>

The State of Japan is at war with the Greater Korean Republic.

After Japan made the decision to draw troops away from the frontlines, the Korean army continued to advance with intimidating strength.

After a day of fighting, the Koreans managed to break through the frontlines that had been formed along the coast of Fukui and Ishikawa.

The Koreans continued slowly, meeting Japanese resistance, until rendezvousing in the Gifu prefecture. When the Korean forces recovered enough supplies to progress they continued into the Nagano prefecture.

When the Koreans entered Nagano, the Japanese ambushed the Koreans through Gunma, Niigata, and Yamanashi.

The Japanese fought to the bitter end, even the prefectures fought in hope of liberating their fallen siblings.

Not a single one survived. The prefectures themselves were taken to P.O.W. camps, along with anyone unfortunate enough to survive.

Anyone who did survive were severely wounded, and would eventually be executed under the charges of killing Korean soldiers and citizens as well as aiding an enemy nation.

Their deaths were definitely tragic, but not in vein. For every Japanese citizen that fell, ten Korean soldiers were killed.

Japan had no chance of surviving this war, though. He was on his own against a monstrous behemoth that was bred for war.

There was a quote dating back to the Second World War. Sir Winston Churchill said in one of his speeches _"__We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender."_

The Japanese people have done that. Citizen and soldier have fought to defend their homeland from an uncertain yet cruel fate.

The Japanese people now fight in their final hours for the Japan they love. With their limited time, they plan to make their last hours their finest.

* * *

><p>"Damn you, Honda!" Mr. Ayasawa shouted as he chased after Japan, who was travelling the halls of the Diet.<p>

The Korean forces had entered the Tokyo prefecture, and were approaching the city as fast as possible. The Diet was the last safe place in Japan.

"Shouldn't you be heading to safety, Mr. Ayasawa?" Japan said in his monotone voice.

"My first priority was to make sure the Emperor was safe. That duty is done. Now I have to make sure my people are safe." Ayasawa said in an aggravated tone. "If only you listened to me this entire thing could have been avoid…"

"No. It couldn't have." Japan interrupted.

"Why not?! Our forces were trained to defend the homeland, and you doubt them?!"

Japan stopped walking and turned his entire body to face the pursuing Ayasawa.

"No. I believe that my people will do everything to help their country, but this country has sinned too much." Japan said, referring to himself as 'this country'. "It was only a matter of time before it fell."

"You're an idiot for thinking such a thing, Honda. Our country has succeeded because our spirits demanded it."

"And yet here we are, fighting for our very lives." Japan replied, giving a low bow towards Mr. Ayasawa.

"What is this for?" Ayasawa asked in a confused tone.

"You served the country well. I would have liked to see you as the prime minister."

Japan straightened his back. Before walking off again, Ayasawa stopped Japan.

"Mr. Honda. I am doing what I can do to help this country. What will you be doing?" Mr. Ayasawa asked without hostility. He was asking the question out of pure curiosity. They are both on even ground with each other.

To answer Mr. Ayasawa's question, Japan grabbed the long katana sheath attached to his belt. The weapon was restricted by Japanese law, even the military. But Japan wanted to fight with _his_ weapon. He wanted to be a true Japanese man in his final moments.

"I too am doing my part for my country." Japan said raising the weapon at eye level.

Ayasawa nodded, understanding what Japan means.

He bowed to Japan; his final goodbye. Japan went the opposite way, with nothing but his katana and uniform accompanying him.

* * *

><p>Im always thought of Tokyo as a beautiful place. He felt it was a pity to destroy a place he admired so much. Nonetheless, he was laying waste to the world around him.<p>

Im was meeting heavy resistance, as expected. He never believed that Japan would surrender so easily. As the fight continued, however, the bright lights from the other side seemed to dim and become more of a weak glow.

"This is our chance!" Im shouted at the soldiers, seeing it as an opportunity to advance. "Let nothing get in your way of the Diet!"

Im and the soldiers under his command entered into the 'no-man's-land'. They progressed further than what Im originally expected. It even seemed that the opposition retreated some of their forces.

This observation turned out to be horribly wrong.

After travelling three quarters of no-man's-land, Im heard a loud shout screaming '_banzai_'. He knew it wasn't from his own troops, which meant it came from the enemy.

Before Im could even react, a swarm of Japanese soldiers came charging towards the Korean invaders. A majority of them advanced from the front, but some attacked from the sides.

More flashes of light kept mowing down the surprised Korean troops, and the lights became bigger and bigger as the Japanese kept running towards their enemy, disregarding injury.

Even when their main weapons held no more ammo, they switched to their side arms, If that was unavailable, they pulled out anything else, even resorting to their bare hands, while still running towards Im's forces.

They ran, and ran, and ran. They ran up to the point where everyone's firearms were useless.

There was so much death, so many animals killing each other for no reason. Im found himself stabbing a man senselessly in the head. He couldn't tell if the person was Japanese or Korean.

When he stood up, Im quickly reacted to a sword by ducking as low as possible. Through instinct he attempted to tackle the man that attacked him. It was difficult to navigate through the thick crowd, so Im fell to the ground at first. Quickly getting up, he found the figure with the sword near the edge of the crowd. Shoving friend and foe away from him, he rushed through the crowd successfully hitting his former friend in the face. After falling to the ground, Japan quickly got on his feet.

Im was the first to engage Japan, running and avoiding the deadly katana Japan wielded. Japan at the same time retreated to keep some distance between him and Im so he could use the weapon properly.

As they fought each other they became farther and farther from where their fight started. They both entered an area where rubble is plentiful. Im used this as an advantage, as he began throwing rocks and concrete at Japan to distract him. Japan managed to dodge them all, and as Im grabbed what seemed to be a heavy block of concrete Japan saw this as a chance to charge at his foe.

Japan's katana kissed the air as it was raised. However, before Japan could swing his sword down to attack Im, the Korean nation threw the block from a sideways angle, catching Japan off guard. As a result Japan was hit, and he fell onto the ground face first.

As Japan turned his body to lie on his back, Im jumped on Japan. Even though his arms were free, Japan was useless to defend himself as a Korean nation smothers his face with bruises and blood. Im himself thought he was killing Japan, with little knowledge that the beaten nation is groping the ground for something synonymous to a weapon.

Japan finally felt out a rock, which he forced into Im's face. Im was too focused on Japan to deflect Japan's surprise attack; as a result he flew off Japan and became stunned for a few seconds.

Those precious seconds helped Japan recover, coughing up blood that needed to be coughed, and finding his weapon.

Too bad for Japan, Im kicked the weapon out of the other man's reach as he recovered. Im then grabbed his former friend by the collar and threw him away from the sword.

He had little experience with swords in general, but Im thought weapons were simply weapons. They are used to kill, therefore there is little difference. With the thought guiding him Im grabbed Japan's katana and charged at the Japanese nation.

Im's inexperience gave Japan an advantage. Now unarmed, Japan could use jujutsu to disarm Im.

As Im charged and swung the sword, Japan dodged the amateurish strikes and knocked the sword out of his aggressor's hand. The sword flung a few metres away from the fight, so neither nations had the opportunity to retrieve the Chekov's Pistol.

Im found himself in unarmed combat. As a result he changed his fighting technique to taekwondo.

As Im fought, Japan tried to find a way to fight back. He took every opportunity he could find; A high leg kick, poor defence, sloppy stance, anything that might be considered an opening.

Japan found that opening. By grabbing Im firmly Japan threw his opponent to the ground as hard as possible.

Im did hit the ground hard, but he was back up in less than a second. Japan had to use the time to retrieve the sword.

Japan succeeded, but as soon as he grabbed the weapon he felt a hard kick on his back. That kick guided him towards a wall, in which his face was used to soften the impact.

Japan quickly dodged another kick made by Im.

They continued to fight, moving in the direction of a hill. As Im ran from Japan he noticed the Diet was still 'untouched' by his soldiers, but the sound of the guns indicated that they were close.

Im then looked back to see Japan charging at him with extreme emotion, most likely more than he has had ever expressed.

Im dodged the stabbing motion made by the Japanese sword, and quickly hit near Japan's elbow. The impact wasn't enough to break it or dislocate the elbow, but Japan found that he became unarmed due to the strike.

There was nothing to do but quickly dodge another strike made by his Korean foe. Im tried desperately to attack Japan, but each strike was a failure. It was as if time slowed down for Im as Japan reached for the deadly weapon that would ultimately be used to kill him.

As Japan grabbed his sword, he swung it blindly, just as a kid was desperately trying to avoid being hit by a snowball while trying to throw his own.

Im happened to be chasing after Japan, and his legs became victim to the katana's blade.

As Im collapsed to the ground, Japan quickly stood up. He thought he won this match. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for Im, the Korean's legs weren't cut, but the wounds were deep enough to prevent Im from standing for a short time.

Japan had to end this; he knew this is his only chance. But Im was a dear friend. Japan didn't want to kill him in cold blood. He waited for a moment, and then lifted his katana into the air. When Im stood upright, Japan armed his sword for the heart.

Pulling his sword back for more momentum and energy, Japan released all the stored energy towards his target.

Then the katana left Japan's hand by force. Without either of them knowing it, Im stole Japan's sword. Im flailed his legs with enough force that Japan found himself on the ground. Im on the other hand was well on his feet, although he was having trouble staying up. The only thing supporting him was the adrenaline running through his veins.

Im now had the katana in his hand, and unlike Japan showed no restraint in unleashing the deadly weapon against its former master. Unlike Japan the weapon was not guided, and sunk right into Japan's heart

The force wasn't strong enough to go completely through Japan, and only punctured the heart once. Nonetheless, Japan could still feel the very oxygen that fuelled his brain leave his body.

Japan lifted himself up enough to kneel with his face towards the ground. Im could see blood coming out of where the mouth is. Im could see that Japan was only supporting himself with his knees and one of his arms, as the other was used to provide enough pressure so that the bleeding might stop.

Any enemy of Japan would simply kick him to make Japan lose his balance. Im was not an enemy of Japan though. Im would show a kind of mercy others would not demonstrate.

Japan, with all his strength, kneeled upright. Im then saw his hand grope the surrounding area for something. It seemed to work independently of the body, and the other continued to keep pressure on where Im stabbed his former friend.

"My… My… Sword… Where is… It?" Japan whispered desperately, coughing up blood that stained his uniform.

Im looked at his hand that held the katana. He then crouched and grabbed Japan's hand, then passed the sword back to its master.

"Is…" Japan once again coughed up blood. "Is Japan… Still free?"

Im knew Japan wasn't talking about himself. He stood up then turned his head towards the Diet. It was still untouched by Korean fire.

"Yes." Im answered.

Neither Im nor Japan had the time to recognize the atmosphere. Where they were, during the fighting, the smoke clogged their lungs, but it didn't matter since they were too busy shouting battle cries. The hill they were on had debris and rubble, and was polluted by the noise of gunshots of all kinds, and the air was cold and stinging. Yet, somehow, now that they had stopped fighting, it seemed a lot more peaceful.

"Please help me up." Japan whispered.

Even though he was dying, Japan was glad. His final wishes could be carried out, and he had an old friend to help them be carried out.

Im tossed Japan's arm over his neck to help him up. Japan asked if he could be brought to the edge of the hill. It wasn't a big hill, but it gave a beautiful view of the Diet. In fact, the area still has trees in the area; the area isn't scorched. No one would known a war was happening, at least not in this place.

"Is Japan… Japan still… Free?" Japan's vision was failing him.

"Yes."

Japan kneeled at the edge of the hill with the katana in his lap.

"Some will be afraid,  
>Others will be satisfied,<br>Some don't even choose.

You fight to the death,  
>I have done this duty well,<br>Now my fate is clear.

I accept my death,  
>I will accept my failures,<br>I will die my way.

My destiny waits,  
>On the borders of <em>Yomi,<br>_And there I will go.

It is far from peace,  
>Nor did I expect such things,<br>But I am content."

Japan was finished. He took a deep breath, inhaling the peaceful Japanese air that remained. In his kneeling position, Japan guided the tip of the katana towards his abdomen.

"Korea. I… Know why… Why you did this. Do not worry. I consider you to be… justified. Just do not looe your humanity. It is what separates us from the animals, and makes us human."

Those were Japan's final words to Im.

Japan took another deep breath, ignoring the growing sounds of gunfire and focusing on the serenity of the wind.

"My time with this world is far from over."

Those were Japan's final words.

With a grunt, Japan's sword disappeared. Even though Im could see some blood coming from Japan body, it didn't fall to the ground. It was as if Japan was simply meditating on top of the hill, viewing the beautiful Japanese scenery.

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts<strong>

Japanese and South Korean relations are pretty good, so I doubt Korea actually hates Japan. He just feels compelled to fight Japan because it is the only way to connect with his sister.

Japan's death was inspired by General Tadamichi Kuribayashi's death in 'Letters from Iwo Jima'. Although no body knows what actually happened to him, the movie showed Tadamichi and another character Saigo on a cliff viewing the sea. Since Tadamichi was wounded at the time, he was going to commit _seppuku_ (Traditional Japanese suicide), but he wanted to do so on Japanese soil. That is what he asked Saigo, and when Saigo responded 'yes', Tadamichi shot himself.

Japan's monologue at the end is supposed to be a haiku. I wanted Japan to feel like he lived his life, and even though he made mistakes he accepts them so he may die in peace.

Yomi is basically hell in Shinto mythology. It is described as a very depressing place, very similar to Hades in Greek mythology, and that is where people go when they die. However, with the introduction to Buddhism, Shinto adopted the idea of reincarnation. I still like to use 'Yomi' instead of 'hell' though. It makes the setting or characters feel more 'Japanese', I guess.


	27. Always Look on the Brightside of Life

April 07, 2021

America could remember his boss's words in the back of his head; "I know you're sick, Alfred. There's no point in trying to hide it, and as I recall you had the bird flu for some time. I'm letting you off for a few days until you recover. You can start working again after that."

Basically, it was a 'don't do anything until you feel better'. That's how America translated that sentence.

After asking to join the National Guard, America found an endless amount of work to do. He bitched and moaned about it, but who doesn't do that? Plus he knew he was doing a good deed. He felt as if he was making a difference when he joined the army full time. He felt he was helping the United States reach its full potential once again.

That's why when America had left the office he only laughed, because he would _find _something to do.

He was sick with the bird flew. This has been recently labelled as a pandemic in the United States. America himself has shown symptoms, such as a dry throat and the occasional vomiting, but he knew it was nothing compared to the millions that died from the mutated virus. Another thing he was affected by were bruises from rioters. The bruises themselves didn't hurt a lot, but they still looked painful to have.

None of these things were considered a factor in America's performance. The next morning, when everyone was out and America was left by himself, the nation snuck out of the living quarters and went to the groundskeeper.

"Yo, dude. You need any help?" America asked in a polite tone.

"Sure." The head groundskeeper said.

He gave America a list of things to do until the afternoon. When it came time for a break America talked with the other employees, telling stories about his life without ever hinting that he was a living nation. He also showed off bruises and scars he suffered from the mobs. Everyone joked with America that he was being stupid for facing danger, and they even made up stories on the spot how he rushed to the front of the crowd to catch some action. America replied (in a joking manner) by saying he had to since 'he was the hero'.

Seeing America in this kind of mood is quite heartwarming. Unlike his original personality, this was a more 'mature' type of cheer. Even with the current situation, America still seems to find some joy during the day. A rare trait, wouldn't you say?

Nonetheless, America was still being affected from the depression. His economy was nowhere from recovering within the next ten years. On top of that, he was suffering from verbal abuse from the Korean siblings whenever they were in the same room at any given time.

And then there was Japan.

When America has received the news that Japan was conquered, the first thing he asked was if Japan survived. When America found out Japan had died during the final attack on Tokyo, America didn't take the news well. He hid it from the others, but inside America suffered greatly. Not because he lost an ally, but because he lost a close friend.

It was hard to find allies and acquaintances, but it was harder to find a friend.

When America went back to work, all he could think about was Japan.

America took a short break and looked up to the sky.

_If there's really a God up there, I wonder if my bud's up there with Him. Nah, Japan has his own guys he worships, or something like that. He's probably with them instead._

After a long day's work, America laid on his bed.

He wondered what adventures or experiences tomorrow would bring, although he's positive nothing exciting would happen.

* * *

><p>"That meeting went better than expected." A joyful Korean nation said to his sister.<p>

Hyung looked at Im as they both walked down the parliament halls.

"I have to agree with you. I actually expected Malaysia to disregard everything we said." Hyung said in a cheerful tone.

"That country can sure deliver a delicious dinner. Wouldn't you agree?"

Right before Hyung could respond, she burped. With her hand covering her mouth, she turned to Im to see if he heard it. The Korean's grin he gave told Hyung that he, in fact, heard her burp.

Even though it was among siblings, Hyung couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. It was still indecent to do such a rude action.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Im joked, doing nothing to help Hyung's mood.

"T… Tell no one." Hyung ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do. This is going on my Twitter and Facebook account as soon as possible."

Im laughed at his own statement, indicating to Hyung it was only a joke. In response she gave Im a slight smile, and ruffled his hair a little bit to make it messy.

"Back to the meeting," Hyung said trying to adjust back to her serious self. "Should we consider letting Vietnam and Cambodia join the Greater Korean Republic?"

"Thailand seems to think so." Im said. "It also might be in our most interest."

Hyung thought about it. She didn't want to bring in more countries than necessary, and Vietnam doesn't seem to have any merits.

"I don't know. Is it really necessary?" Hyung asked.

"What do you mean?" Im wondered.

"Does Vietnam really have any assets that will benefit us, as well as the current members? If we let countries join Korea without restrictions we will become too large to sustain ourselves. At the current moment it doesn't seem like an economic strategy in any way."

Im shook his head. He expected this much from Hyung.

"That isn't what the Korean Republic is about though."

"What do you mean?"

"This was created so we could be together as a family. That is what we wanted. What _you_ wanted. Wasn't it?"

The more Hyung thought about it, the more she realised Im was right. All she wanted was to be accepted by someone, to be loved by a family member. She never had that opportunity after her father died, and she was separated from Im during the Cold War. Hyung never grew up with a normal family. Even though she had no solid idea of what a family was, she wished for one that provided a stable life.

Hyung remained silent, letting Im continue.

"People are asking to join _our _family. This is exciting, isn't it? Our family can grow, and we can have that perfect family you always wanted. You can be happy for once."

Hyung smiled at Im's kind view at the situation.

Even though Im had a point, he was the only person Hyung really needed to be considered family.


	28. Preparing for the Future

March 10th, 2023

"This piece fits here, right?"

Im took a piece of electronics and attached it to a frame. After connecting the last wire to the chip, Im received a few sparks. Since they were spontaneous, loud, and bright, the sparks startled Im causing him to jump back a metre to avoid any harm.

Im then walked over to a table to look at some blueprints again.

"Oh," Im said in a tone of realisation. "It goes over there."

Carefully, Im unattached the piece of equipment from the computer-like structure and installed it in another site.

No sparks.

"Ha, I knew I did it right this time!" Im shouted in victory.

While Im worked on the project he was working on, Hyung came in with food for him.

"You've been working for a while. Are you hungry?" Hyung asked.

Im stopped what he was doing to look over at his sister.

"I am, but you didn't have to go through the trouble to give me some." Im said in a humble tone.

"That's good, since this isn't for you." Hyung said with a smile.

As Im left a blank expression on his face, his feelings stirred watching his sister eat the food she brought with joy.

Hyung did give her brother some, but not a lot. Nevertheless the bits of food he did have managed to help him stay focused on his current task.

"Is that the satellite you were talking about before?" Hyung asked while her mouth was empty.

"Yeah. I'm just making a prototype, though. I'll send this in so some scientists and engineers can make it better. What about Chin Ho's team?"

Hyung swallowed her food as she looked up to the ceiling. She wanted to choose her words very carefully.

"Progress is being made, but he's having trouble testing the isotopes he wants to use."

"What's the problem?" Im asked while still working on his project.

"We don't have any areas where we can test the damage each element can give off. Right now Ho is doing everything from theories and lab experiments."

"So he basically needs a field test?" Im said.

Hyung nodded, although it was somewhat pointless since Im was looking in a different direction.

"Why not test them in Tottori? It doesn't seem very populated, and there isn't anything there that should get people aggravated."

"I'm not so sure about that." Hyung said with a sigh. "Even though Japan is gone, the people are more patriotic than ever. It is a very unstable society, and it's almost impossible to determine if a place in Japan is safe or not."

Im thought about what Hyung said. Japan is dead, there's no dispute in that, but what is driving the people? Over the last few years trillions of won to keep the Japanese prefectures from uprising, and it isn't even working. It's merely hindering the process of a full out revolution.

"Those should be problems for another day." Im said, trying to convince Hyung as well as himself that the situation isn't as important as Hyung is stressing it.

"We won in Japan, now we should plan our next victory with care and without distractions."

Hyung watched Im as he attempted to find which pieces go where on the metal mainframe.

"So how was Nigeria?" Im asked out of silence.

Hyung had recently returned from Nigeria to help him out with his problems. Even though it was a long,painful wait, Nigeria finally received some help with his government problems.

"Well, he was very kind to me. I made sure the capitol was secure, and a heavy amount of security was installed at public areas; such as airports, public transportation centres, and government owned buildings like banks."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Im asked.

"Well, I was glad to help someone who deserved it. I don't believe I enjoyed myself, but I was satisfied regardless. I just hope we made an ally in the long run."

"Don't stress it too much." Im said without looking away from the electronic computer.

"Have you heard from America?" Hyung said with slight irritation.

"No. He doesn't want to talk to us at all. Can't really blame him though, but what can you do?" Im replied.

Hyung gave a slight giggle.

"He's being that way again? Wasn't he already an isolationist when he was younger? This is somewhat childish, wouldn't you think?" Hyung asked openly.

It was almost a habit for Hyung to insult America when his name was mentioned. Im knew this, but he believed that Hyung was trying her best not to. His proof is that she hasn't been attacking him verbally as much as she used to, and the words used are less hurtful.

"I don't think it's that." Im said in America's defence. "He's definitely not accepting help from us, which just shows what our relationship is like, but I don't know what it's like with the European countries. All I'm saying is we can't assume he's gone completely reclusive."

Hyung let out a quiet sigh. She knew her brother had a point. It frustrates her even more that she feels that she has to abide by this point.

It was silent for another half an hour. Hyung spent that time watching Im curiously as he attempted to build the complex machine he sought to assemble.

Finally, Im thought it was fine enough to present to a group of technicians. From there it would be redesigned into a satellite.

The satellite will be the gem of space. Although it isn't as significant as the Hubble Space Telescope, the I.S.S., or even the first moon walk, the satellite have some of the most advanced technology of the day, making space observation easier than ever.

As well as supporting the interests of the Greater Korean Republic.

"So it will be ready by next year?" Hyung asked, moving to a different subject.

"That's what I'm hoping. It will prove the Korean Republic's industrialised economy, proving it's time, effectiveness, and the quality of the products made." Im replied. "It will also give us a deeper look into our solar system, and even beyond. Think about it Hyung. Space. It is in the sights of us man, and nothing is stopping us from exploring the unknown. It is the last mystery we wish to solve. That is until we find something else to solve."

Im remained quiet after that. He stood up from where he sat, picked up the blueprints he edited while making the prototype. He bade farewell to Hyung, and left for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts<strong>

Hyung was referring to America's isolationist policies that were established during the 1800's. These policies were set up so America could become politically separate from European nations.


	29. For Your Sake

December 17, 2023

Despite the holidays that were fast approaching, the Korean siblings found themselves working harder than usual.

In fact, the holidays could be considered the reason why they are both working so hard. Both Im and Hyung wanted to finish everything as soon as possible so they could enjoy the holidays together.

Having less work to do than Hyung, Im was able to complete his weeks' worth of work.

As he approached the house where he and Hyung reside, Im gave a violent cough. He thought it was only a cold, so he gave no concern about the illness.

Opening the door, he could hear Hyung hard at work. He would always comment that she worked so hard that he could hear her writing from several rooms away.

"I'm home!" Im called out at first, receiving no reply. "Hello? Hyung, it's me. Your adorable little brother has come to greet you with his presence!"

If Hyung was truly working, that comment would have been greatly ignored.

After setting his things on the couch, Im went on to search for his sister. Not surprisingly he found her in her room, working on documents and paper work that were most likely needed to be done by tomorrow.

"Hey Hyung. I'm home."

"Uh huh."

That was the only response he received from her.

Bored, Im decided to risk a scolding for mere amusement by harassing his sister.

"So, what are you doing?" Im asked, starting his cheap joke with a simple question.

"Working." Hyung responded in a monotone voice.

_Small talk, eh?_ Im thought to himself. Developing a new strategy, Im quickly went back to talking to Hyung.

"On what?"

"Work."

"That must be pretty exciting." Im said, refusing to fall into that hole again.

"It's work. It's productive." Hyung stated.

"That doesn't mean it can't be exciting."

"Weren't you going to meet with Thailand an hour ago? He's going to be frustrated if you are late." Hyung said, hoping that Im would stop pestering her about her work.

What she said was true. Im and Thailand had made arrangements to hang out with Vietnam for the day.

However, the thought made Im somewhat disappointed.

"It was strange." Im said, still hoping he wouldn't be bored if he continues. "I met him, but he didn't acknowledge me."

_I wonder why… _Hyung thought to herself, referencing Im's current bothersome personality he displays.

"I tried getting his attention in more than one way, trust me, but no matter what I did he wouldn't pay attention or even talk to me. After thirty minutes he got upset and left, but he still didn't acknowledge me."

Im continued.

"I hope you didn't do anything irrational." Hyung said, developing images in her mind of what Im would do to get someone's attention.

"I didn't do anything inappropriate, don't worry. Still, it was rude to ignore me the way he did."

Starting to realize Im wasn't going to leave on his own any time soon, Hyung took a break from her pen and work to give her attention to her brother.

Spinning her chair ninety degrees, she faced her brother who happened to be standing still at the entranceway of her room. As soon as she did, she could see why Thailand might ignore him.

"Im. Have you looked in the mirror at all?" Hyung asked, with a new kind of voice.

"No. Why would I look in the mirror?" Im asked, not understanding the meaning behind the question.

"Don't you brush your teeth, or take a shower in the morning?" Hyung asked.

"I didn't want any work today, so all I did this morning was get dressed, had a small breakfast, and go to work."

Ignoring Im's lack of interest in hygiene, Hyung's stance became much more serious.

"Look at yourself. Now." Hyung barked.

Failing to understand what Hyung meant, he grudgingly looked at his hand. What he saw shocked his entire body.

"What?" Im said in disbelief at what he saw.

He lifted his hand toward the window to confirm what he saw. The only thing that he could see were the rays of light that shone through his hand.

"What is happening?" Im asked.

Of course, Hyung couldn't reply. How could she? She normally responds to questions she can answer.

However, she couldn't explain the fact why Im's body was disappearing.

It wasn't all of his body, though. Only his hand seemed to be transparent. His clothes and his other hand looked to be visible.

"What is happening?" Im asked again, his voice rising in hysteria.

Almost immediately, he released a violent cough. This one was longer and sounded far more painful compared to the first one. It didn't matter though. It scared both of them to death.

* * *

><p>December 19, 2023<p>

Hyung sat on a bench, alone in the polluted city of Pyongyang, to gather her thoughts.

Im's conditioning wasn't getting worse, but it wasn't getting better either. Im couldn't go to the hospital to receive treatment since the condition wasn't normal, and nobody outside of the government was allowed to know of Im's existence.

All Hyung can do was think, and that's exactly what she had been doing for the last few days.

Of course, she hadn't come up with any rational theories. She was a living country though, so anything was possible. So with that in mind, Hyung came up with assumptions.

She noticed that the Korean Republic had been tilting its influence from South Korea to North Korea in favour of the northern country. Along with that, what used to be considered North or South Korean identities melded into one single identity.

Of course, this raised questions of her own. Why wasn't she disappearing? Was it because she represented the Republic? Was she becoming the new Korea?

With this line of thought, Hyung could only conclude that Im would one day disappear. He would no longer have a place in the new world, so there was no reason for him to live past his usefulness. He would slowly fade to nothingness, leaving Hyung to rule on her own.

Proof of his disappearance had already begun with Thailand, and as Hyung came to found out, it was spreading to other countries. When Hyung had talked to China about the situation, China had only brief memories of who Im was.

The entire situation depressed Hyung. She buried her head in her hands, desperate to find the solution to the problem.

She worked hard for both of them to be together. Too many failures had been made on her part, but she won't let her last one result in Im's death.

She wouldn't let her efforts go in vain. She had put too much effort into her work, and for what? Her brother's death? The more Hyung thought about it, the more it seemed hopeless.

Im's existence would be meaningless. Like a fire that had served its purpose, Im would disappear, never to return. He'd no longer be a country.

Out of seemingly nowhere, an idea struck Hyung. Of course it was only an idea, but it was the only thing she could think of at the moment.

_If Im can't be a country, then I'll just have to make a country for him._

And as it stood, it was the only plan she had to save her brother.

* * *

><p>Im mentioned the satellite wouldn't launch for another couple months, so that gave Hyung plenty of time to work on it.<p>

Everything was prepared; The EMP, the receiver and transmitter, and the shell to hold it all.

Ignorant to what was happening, Im laid on his bed at home, coughing, whilst Hyung carefully installed the mentioned parts into the satellite.

"I'm definitely crazy." Hyung said to herself. "I have to be. I just can't believe I'm doing this."

She gave herself a denominational speech, but despite it all she worked faster and harder with each passing day.

Her plan had to work. The concept was simple enough, but it would be damn near impossible to pull off.

But she had to do it. If Im no longer had purpose, then he would disappear. Hyung had to make it possible for his sake.

"I have to invade the United States of America."


	30. War is Upon Us

January 10th, 2025

Hyung, as usual, had to leave home to work. Hyung worked harder than ever these past years.

Regardless of fatigue, sickness, and the shrinks she met, Hyung worked until she had her fill of accomplishment, and she can already start to smell it.

Passing down the hallway in the house, a violent cough could be heard from Im's room.

Im's condition was slow. Little by little, Im's skin seemed to replace colour with some unknown translucent material. Im's hand from two years ago was all but gone, and the 'sickness' travelled to his legs, torso, and part of his neck (just missing the jaw line).

Regardless of how slow it took Im to disappear, he was sure to disappear. There was a clock, and Hyung had to crack it before it could hit midnight.

"You're sounding better." Hyung commented sarcastically. With his door completely open, Im sat up slightly to make eye contact with his sister.

"Still better looking than you." Im replied.

"How are you feeling?"

Im covered his mouth to prevent a cough.

"I'm feeling the same way as I did yesterday."

"You said you were fine yesterday." Hyung said, trying to hide the serious tone in her voice.

"I am Korea, Hyung. I am the origin of good health. No need to worry about me." Im said.

Hyung gave Im a smile, waved goodbye, and parted for the door.

"Hey Hyung." Im called out, stopping his sister halfway out the door.

"Yes?"

"Stay safe."

"Yeah. Thanks"

Holding her tears in, she opened the door.

"_Jiralhanae_." Hyung said under her breath.

It became more and more painful to look at Im with every passing day. All she could do was wish that what was happening wasn't real. When she would wake up from the nightmare, she would go downstairs either seeing Im play video games or see him sleeping on the couch. She would then crouch down and give him a hug, thanking whatever divine force that brought them together, to comfort each other. Too bad that life itself is a nightmare. It isn't kind, and fighting is what keeps a person alive. That was Hyung's thought, and that's what she was going to do.

Fight for her brother.

* * *

><p>Everything was going according to plan. Now that Hyung has the resources she calculated she'd need for the invasion, she overlooked the final plans with the rest of the generals.<p>

"Ms. Soo." The main general started, addressing Hyung. "We are very grateful that you managed to get everything ready on the established date. Now the plans can work."

Hyung interrupted before the general could continue. "Just remember what I had to do to get it. I had to ask the Chinese and Russian governments for assistance, particularly with the navy. That decreases our image of self-sustainability with not only those countries but others as well. Don't even get me started with the air force."

"Do they know what we are intending?" The general asked anxiously.

Hyung shook her head. "It was complicated, but I managed to persuade them otherwise. The main argument was that due to our increasing sphere of influence, we need our military to become more flexible by expanding the air force and the navy. We owe a lot of money now, and we have to provide buildings for a variety of Russian and Chinese companies."

"At least they don't know anything about the situation." The general sighed.

Typing quite fast, the general opened a file from the computer. That file sent information to a huge screen that the entire room could see. Appearing on the screen was the Greater Korean Republic, marked in red, and the United States of America, marked in blue.

"As you can see," The general started. "The red is demonstrating the Greater Korean Republic, along with the Philippians, Thailand, Indonesia, Malaysia, Cambodia, and Vietnam. The blue is the United States."

Typing more keys, a huge white circle covered a majority of the blue.

"This is the range of effect that the EMP will have. It covers a majority of the mainland, and the Hawaiian islands of Hilo, Molokai, Lanai, and Maui. Communications will be disabled for an estimated time of twenty five to thirty seven hours."

"So we have to take Hawaii before that time?" Hyung asked, trying to progress the conversation faster.

"Of course. Not only will Hawaii try to quickly fix the events created by the EMP, but Hawaii acts as a base for the already weakened American navy. It will also cripple support for the islands in the Pacific."

"Excuse me?" Hyung asked.

The general typed out more commands to the computer. This caused a rectangle to cover what seems to be empty space in the middle of the ocean. However, as the rectangle zoomed in on the location, there were many islands, all owned by the U.S..

"It's the Pacific War all over again. In order to fully decline American influence in the East, these islands must be taken. It will also prevent them from acting as rendezvous points to initiate attacks on our allies or the mainland."

"I'm expecting a separate fleet to do this?" Hyung asked.

"We're not expecting much, but it's better to be cautious. The Americans will do anything to keep a single scratch of land in their capitalist hands. We have a fleet of ten ships, but we will start by scouting the area with our reconnaissance aircraft first."

"What will the fleet do after the smaller islands are taken cared of?" Hyung asked. It was partly out of curiosity, but she doesn't like the idea that the fleet could be used when Hawaii is being taken.

"During the Second World War after Japan attacked Pearl Harbor, they made the mistake of letting a few scattered aircraft carriers go. The Japanese didn't take into consideration the ships that weren't stationed in Hawaii. When the islands are secured, troops will be transported so that it will act as a border in case America takes Hawaii back. The fleet will then scout the area around Hawaii for any ships or small fleets that didn't participate in the battle."

"What will happen to Hawaii when we conquer it?" Hyung asked.

"_If _we conquer it," The general corrected Hyung. "We will treat it as a main base of operations. It will become heavily defended to prevent the Americans from retaking it."

"How will we take it, though?" Hyung asked, becoming slightly impatient that the general hadn't explained that part of the plan yet.

"Japan is starting to settle down in terms of civil order. The ships we collected will form into seven fleets of fifteen ships. Four will be stationed in Japan, the other three in Philippine docks. The four from Japan will move towards Hawaii a day before the EMP goes off. Same goes for the three in the Philippines; however they will be used as reinforcements due to the difference in distance."

Red triangles on the computer screen illustrated the general's plan.

"What about America itself?" Hyung asked. It wasn't the islands themselves that Hyung cared about. Im needed more land to keep his existence.

"We will send three fleets of nine ships to Hawaii to make up for any losses. However, there has to be at least four fleets to attack the state of California. From there, we capture San Francisco. Once enough land is taken, San Francisco will act as our main base of operations. It will most likely also act as the main port where soldiers come in to fight."

"Speaking of which, how will the ground force be coordinated?" Hyung asked.

The general pointed his finger to Hyung to signal for her to wait. As she did, the general programmed the screen to make the small islands mentioned earlier to disappear. The mainland became the main picture, with bordering countries being marked with a grey colour to indicate their insignificance towards the operation.

"The generals participating in the attack have already organized a plan for that. Basically, they will start by conquering California. When this is done they want to focus on sandwiching the remaining forces in the West by attacking states bordering Mexico and Canada. This will prevent anybody from escaping into either country. We don't expect the northern states to be captured, but southern states are to important due to their resources. Generals have been told to capture them as fast as possible, stopping at Texas."

"Why Texas?" Hyung knew it was a stupid question, but she wanted to make sure the general knew what he was doing.

"If we spread too far to fast we will become vulnerable. Also we still haven't 'sandwiched' the remaining forces at this point."

"How long will this all take?" Hyung asked. This is probably the more important question of them all. Since Hyung is fighting the clock for Im's life, time is everything.

"Well, it will take a while for the navy to reach Hawaii, but it should be conquered rather quickly. Since the mainland can't receive any information from Hawaii, they can't send reinforcements. With this factor, and the predicted speed and efficiency we will attack with, Hawaii should be taken in no more than six hours before we can take over California. That will take more time, due to the military presence. It might take two or three hours to finally land, and five more to take it over. I can't guarantee anything though. If the generals and admirals coordinate their attacks properly, then the entire operation will take around forty eight hours. We will definitely meet resistance, but there is a high probability that a majority of the American mainland will be taken."

"How much of the mainland?" Hyung asked.

The general took a while to give an answer. Was he simply trying to find the best way to put his words, or was he actually trying to give a calculated estimate?

"We will definitely be able to spread as far as Kansas." The general finally stated.

Hyung could only sigh. She knew that it was only an estimate. Whether it was a good one or not was uncertain. Hyung would have to wait until the day of the attack to determine the effectiveness of the plan.

Of course, she was gambling everything based on the fact that the United States had a weakened military due to its economic situation. Yet time and time again America had demonstrated its fearsome military in many situations.

"These plans have been proof-read, right?" Hyung asked. Of course, she had no other option but to accept these plans, but if they haven't been looked over then the invasion would have to be postponed for a whole week.

"Don't worry." The general assured. "The invasion plans have been looked over at least three times."

"In that case," Hyung said as she left for the door. "I expect everything to be prepared in a few days."

"Ma'am." The general started off by protesting. "The size force we are using is too massive to prepare in such a short time. If we were given no more than a week…"

The general had a point. Hyung prepared a massive military in the span of a year. Not to mention the number of soldiers and workers needed to maintain the force was just barely met.

Normally this is where most people would reconsider their decision, but Hyung was driven by pure morals. Protect the family, no matter the cost.

Hyung turned towards the general. She looked at him with a threatening, yet authoritative stare.

"General. I expect the Greater Korean Republic to show the efficiency and capability of its military. The satellite is in orbit and is prepared to fire any day. If we delay for even a second we will miss our opportunity to cripple the United States."

The general could argue back, and make an even better argument. Due to Hyung's superior role in the military however he was forced to comply.

After walking out of the room Hyung was left alone.

* * *

><p>I know this plan is full of flaws, but I wanted to point out possible situations on how the GKR could have been weakened.<p>

1.) In order to obtain a military to attack the US, the government would more than likely ask neighbouring countries for equipment. This would also cause debt, which prevents the GRK from growing quickly. Also, the equipment given would need employees, resources, and frequent maintenance if it needs to work at full efficiency, which requires money.

2.) Also, Korea needs to conquer a majority of America quickly. Expanding an empire to quickly could result in finacial issues, as well as social.

3.) I wanted to show the general and Hyung fight in this chapter(although the general couldn't do very much since he is a lower rank than Hyung). Since _Homefront_ never explained the American military, I assume there is still large enough to defend itself and invade smaller countries based on numbers. The point I'm making is that there would be a political debate in the GRK about invading America, which would be similar to a 'Fall of Rome' type scenario.

Expect the next chapter to be better. I already know what I want to do, but I don't want to make this long and painful to read.


	31. From Korea with Love

**WARNING:** **This chapter contains coarse language. Just sayin' before someone accidentally walks over an 'f-bomb'.**

* * *

><p>January 15 2025<p>

"What the hell is going on?!"

"You tell me! I'd like to know what's happening as much as you!"

"Shut your traps and get the power back on!"

Chaos. Pure entropy. That was how America would describe the situation. One moment he was enjoying a break by watching television, only for the power to turn off.

He thought it was nothing at first. The problem was most likely the building using too much power and one of the breakers turned off. All he had to do was see if he could get access into the basement so he could turn them on again.

But as he walked down the hallway, voices from the other rooms started as confusion and suggestions. As he walked down the noises evolved into more a concerned and doubtful atmosphere. It wasn't long until what seemed paranoia peered its head among the building.

America's walk also symbolised the area. As he walked further and further his calm walk turned into a jog, then the hallway became an Olympic track.

When he finally reached the basement there were already people there.

"Captain Alfred Jones. What seems to be the problem?" America asked in a calm yet focused tone.

As the men saluted they turned America's attention to what seemed to be a breaker box.

"None of the power switches are turned off." One of them informed. "We checked all but the last few boxes down there, but it will likely be the same story as the rest of the breakers."

"Then what happened?" America asked in a more serious tone.

"We don't know, but we had some people come in saying they couldn't contact us. A similar situation probably occurred over the city and our bases."

There was nothing more to say. As soon as America was finished he exited the room. America cursed under his breath. Not only did he have no leads about the cause of power outage, but now reports are saying that the entire city has no power.

"Just what in the hell is going on?"

* * *

><p>The snow is very cold. That's all America could do to calm his mind since the road kept him from enjoying the ride.<p>

"Why do we have to go to the city again?" David, the driver, asked America while keeping his attention to the road.

"Neither myself nor any commanders have had luck contacting anyone outside the base. The only way we can confirm anything is by actually observing the situation ourselves."

"Fine. Oh, would you like to hear a joke?"

Although it wasn't the time for fun, America knew it wouldn't be a while until they got to San Francisco. Plus it would be great to release some stress for once.

"Alright. Lets hear it."

"A neutron walks into a bar and asks the bartender 'how much for a drink?'. The bartender replies 'for you, no charge'." David said while chuckling a bit.

America would laugh, but he didn't really get the joke. He decided to ask David what it meant for the sake of wasting time.

"I don't get it." America said.

"It's a little science joke. It would need a bit of knowledge about chemistry to get it."

America rested his elbow on the door and rested his face in his palms. It was a long while until they reached San Francisco. America honestly thought that the city would be in chaos, but it seems the snow buried much of it. David and America only passed a few riot groups, and even they were small consisting of five to seven people.

Soldiers in uniform attempted to control the riots. Even though they were few, the protesters were very hostile, and made the soldiers' job a lot more difficult.

"Drive up there." America told David, navigating him through the thick crowds to get closer to the soldiers. Once they have reached someone, they pointed out where they should go.

Following the directions, David and America found themselves at a small camp.

"Sir!" America and David said saluting the commander of the post.

"At ease gentlemen. Glad to have you here. Which regiment are you from?" The commander asked.

"The 185th Armour, sir." David responded.

"Ah, you boys. Glad you came. We've been through hell ever since the power went down."

"Do you know the problem?" America asked, getting straight to the point.

"Hell if I know, but I sent some boys from the 160th to check out the power plants."

"Is that what happened?" David asked in angst.

"I doubt it. You would have been the first to know if the state decided to switch the power off." The commander said, giving more questions than answers.

If it wasn't the state government, than what happened? If the plants went down permanently, it would be trouble for everyone.

In the background, the crowds became more and more restless.

"I can't help you out much, but would you mind helping us out? I have some men surrounding the crowds, but I need people going in and telling people to calm down. Would you mind volunteering?"

Neither America nor David liked the fact the commander was taking advantage of their services, but they thought the faster the riots cleared up the faster they could get to the bottom of the power outage.

They reluctantly agreed. Getting back into their jeep, they used the vehicle to help them disperse the crowd. Of course some people refused to move, but they did eventually move along with the help of a megaphone.

People with megaphones truly do have the greatest power.

America and David only had to go for a few more blocks until they had to go back to camp. However, they were ordered to stop what they were doing by a loud _boom_, and large debris falling on the crowds.

"What the fuck?!" David shouted as a piece of concrete almost hit the hood of the jeep.

The first cataclysm was answered by two more, then five, then a storm of debris fell from the sky.

"What are you doing standing around? Get moving!" America shouted reacting to David.

It wasn't long after David started driving when the buildings around them began falling in sequence. America called out any flying debris headed towards them, and David made sure he didn't kill anyone or his comrade.

"Left! Right! The other right!" America shouted after some concrete almost collided with the jeep.

Instead of some rocks, the jeep was greeted by a huge _boom_. America looked back to see a crater where they used to be. What astonished him was what caused the crater. It was a large shell.

"What's going on?" America said to himself. There was no denying it, but he had to focus and give an extra set of eyes to David to keep himself and David alive for a little longer.

They finally reached the camp. There weren't any buildings near it, so America and David were safe from anything falling on them.

To bad the luxury came with a horrible revelation.

The camp was on top of a hill that gave a view over the bay that surrounded San Francisco. It would have been a beautiful view, too. To bad the scene was polluted with an invasion force.

"Is that…?" David began while trying to catch his breath.

"That's the Devil paying a visit." The commander said. The statement almost frightened America since he was able to pick up on the commander's symbolism.

"May God help us all."

* * *

><p>January 16, 2025<p>

America turned his watch's light on to see what the time was.

3:25 a.m.. That's how early it was.

The Koreans invaded late in the afternoon yesterday. The commander told America and David to get back to the 185th to prepare a counter attack. The plan was to gather as much equipment that was needed to prevent the Korean army from landing on the shores. When they were ready they would meet up with the 40th and 160th Infantry divisions. With a joint force they would come to help the 185th smash the invasion force.

It was 4:10 when the two men reach the 185th. It was 4:17 when they told the commanders what was happening. It was 4:31 for the commanders to order the base to organise itself for an attack. It was 5:19 when a the Koreans attacked the 185th base.

It was a force of one hundred soldiers and a single tank. The tank attacked first, destroying the front gate.

Waves of soldiers came into the base, avoiding the defending Americans gunfire.

It seemed hopeless for the Koreans to even conceive a way to get into the base's main buildings. A precise shot from the tank gave them the edge they needed, distracting the Americans long enough for the Koreans to infiltrate a building.

America and the rest of them needed to rendezvous with 40th and 160th if they wanted get to San Francisco. If the Koreans managed to hit the 185th base than the situation in the city is far from pleasant.

"The base is surrounded." David informed the group he was with.

"We could use the tunnels. They will lead us a mile or so away from this base." An engineer stated.

"Where is the entrance?" David asked.

"It's near the armoury. We could avoid the tank if we move that way." Pointed the engineer,

America approached the engineer to pat his shoulder. "When we get there remember to grab as much explosives as possible."

The engineer saluted, and the group entered the hallway.

"Look out!"

America was the first to spot two Korean soldiers coming down to greet them. They concentrated their fire on the group exiting the room, but America managed to push them back in.

Peeping his head out he aimed quickly at the soldiers. America only needed two shots to end the situation.

"Come on."

As his group traveled the hallway, they met more and more people. They joined America's party, increasing the strength and size. They also met soldiers of the other team. Everyone used the scattered debris created the tank as cover, but that didn't prevent the death toll to increase.

The Americans made it to the armoury. The engineer looked around until he saw a metal door. Beside it was a lock that required a card and a number code.

After punching in the four number code the engineer swiped a card he had with him. A light above the door turned green, and it opened as soon as it was pushed.

"Good work Walt." Some of the soldiers commented. They left as soon as Walt collected the explosives.

The tunnel was dark. Luckily America and others, Walt and David included, had access to flashlights. There were enough to light the tunnel.

"Okay." America said while taking out a map. "Walt, we need to meet up with the other groups from 40th and 160th. Do you know which routes will take us there?"

Walt looked up at America. "Do you have a map?" Handing the maps to Walt, America gave the engineer a few seconds to calculate the best route.

"It will be straight for a while, but if we get separated go to the tunnel on the left."

Jogging at a fast pace, the group of forty to sixty soldiers travelled down a series of tunnels as if they were touring an Egyptian pyramid. They stopped at the entrance of a couple of tunnels to take a break and gather their strength.

"The one on the right should be the last one we need to take before we reach the surface." Walt said with his head buried in the pieces of paper.

There was a bit of rejoicing among the group since they started to complain about going through the dark catacombs.

Walt stood up with a few others to set the explosives around the tunnel's entrance.

"Did you remember to bring the trigger?" America joked.

Walt gave a sarcastic laugh.

When they were finished everyone entered the tunnel. Their flashlights were always on, so the group got used to seeing the dim yellow light, and could easily identify that the red dots didn't belong to them.

Bursts of noise came from behind, followed by thuds against their feet. People turned to return the fire, and the death toll continued to increase.

"Walt! Are the explosives in place? Walt!" America called out, only answered by the sounds of American and Korean guns.

America searched the area with his flashlight, and there Walt was laying on the floor. America couldn't tell if he was wounded or dead, but he needed that detonator.

Crawling on the floor trying to avoid the gunfire as much as possible, America searched Walt's body for a metal switch that would prevent the Koreans from advancing.

After finding it, America got to his feet yelling 'run'.

He fired his rifle to prevent the Koreans from advancing. When his group ran past him he also got up to run. After a few meters he pushed the button on the detonator.

"I'm so sorry." America said under his breath.

America believed every person had the right to rest in peace when they died, the right to be buried and return to where they came from. Being buried by a pile of rubble in war zone was not what he had in mind.

Insert Line Here

Just as the commander said back in San Francisco 160th and 40th forces were found at the rendezvous site. Even some men at 67th Armor Division were there. Their condition, however, wasn't the most pleasant.

"Hey." America called out. "What happened over there?"

The man looked up. He had a red stained cloth tied to his shoulder which held up his arm. Blood was running down his face. It would be silly to ask how he was feeling.

"You kidding? Look at me. I'm, lucky I got out of that hell hole." The soldier responded.

"What are you saying?" David exclaimed in a frightened tone.

"It's lost. Everyone there is either dead or going to die. There's not even a point to go back."

This made things complicated. If the Koreans managed to take over San Francisco, then they are on their way to take over the rest of America.

America looked at the resources he had accessed to. Fifteen tanks, three mobile artillery, a few trucks people could use, and APC, and at least three hundred able bodied soldiers.

"How fast can we get mobilised?" America asked the soldier.

"Seriously? Give us a day's break at least. We've fought all…"

As the soldier complained, America grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen to me." America demanded in an intimidating tone. "I just saw my men die to prevent anyone else from escaping. As we speak more and more good men, women, and children are dying. If you think the situation we're in is a 'fight then take a break' scenario, I suggest you get your head out of your ass and act like a soldier." America had nothing more to lecture to the soldier, but he was still angry. To relieve just a little more anger America threw the helpless soldier on the ground despite the injuries. "Now, I'll ask again. How long will it take to move out?"

Intimidated by the character in front of him, the soldier told America that he would have to look for officers to get an accurate confirmation. Since he couldn't give any more useful information America and David walked off to scout the camp for competent officers.

There wasn't much to see from the camp. People were camping near vehicles and set up small fires to keep warm. A lot of them were just relaxing, waiting for their next orders. Some of them were volunteering to help out the wounded. One man in particular, though…

"Why can't this piece of shit work?" A soldier asked.

He wasn't ridiculously loud, but he was loud enough to bait America's attention.

"Just calm down. I'll get another one."

"Seriously? This is the fourth one we tried."

As the two men engaged each other America turned towards David.

"You want to take a look at what's going on?" America asked.

"Not really. We have more important things to worry about than two men fighting over jack." David replied.

"Alright, I'll take a look at what's going on. You go find someone important."

"Why me?"

"Because I would get bored of walking all over the place. Not to mention that you that just 'volunteered'." America stated.

Knowing it would be pointless to argue David saluted with a sarcastic "Yes sir" and moved along.

Approaching the two men in conflict America started to hear the what the situation was about.

"There's nothing wrong with the radio."

"Then what the hell have I been doing for the past thirty minutes?"

"Connor, listen. We can't get a hold of anyone east of us. We'd be lucky if we could communicate with people beside us."

"What are you implying, Ronald?! Look, if we have a small group that could at least reach Indiana by itself, I think we can tell them what's happening."

"That's insane. We need al the men we could get. Even one soldier could mean the difference between winning the fight here and now, or utter failure."

"I know assholes can't see but take a look around you. We already lost. The closer we get to D.C. the better we have of mounting a counter attack against those geezers."

"What seems to be the trouble gentlemen?" America asked finally cutting in.

"Sir. Sergeant Ronald reporting." One of them saluted.

"Just a friendly argument." Said the other saluted.

"It certainly doesn't look like it. What's the problem."

"The radio has been down for hours." Ronald began to explain. "No matter what any of us do we still can't get a solid channel. They're all either full of static or just simply silence."

The other man butted in. "I want to get a small group to personally send a message to the east. Not only will the message be guaranteed to be sent, but we can also confirm the status of other states."

"It's too risky though." Jacobs stated. "We are low enough on resources as it is, and we can't risk sending people off to who know's where."

"This is America, not the God forsaken wilderness. Plus your way of doing things would involve getting everyone killed. Not just us, but most likely everyone out there where the cradle of American civilization resides."

Jacobs stared at the other man.

"I'm not risking anyone's life for a false adventure."

"I'm not risking the life of the entire country." The man snarled back.

"Hey, settle down guys." America pleaded trying to be the mediator. "We're on the same side here. Ronald, was it? We can't just sit here forever. The enemy took San Francisco, and the state will get captured if we don't do something. Sending people over is our best option for communication. Nothing works last time I checked." Turning towards the other soldier America looked at him with serious eyes. "Would you mind being the one to deliver the message?"

The man only chuckled. "I just came back from Iraq and _this_ is how they treat me?" He said in a sarcastic tone. "Sure. I don't mind. What should we tell them?"

America explained that an enemy has invaded U.S. soil, most likely the Koreans. The next thing was to mention how communications were out in the case it wasn't a national pandemonium. Some reinforcements would be nice, but most importantly a defensive parameter should be established to prevent the enemy from advancing.

"I need a jeep. I don't plan on walking." The man said.

"Sure. I'll get you a jeep. Just wait out for a while." America said. "By the way. What is your name?"

The man looked at America. "What's yours?"

"Alfred Jones." America replied.

"I'm Connor. Connor Morgan. I don't mean to be rude sir, but do what you have to do so I can get the hell out of here."

America saluted to Ronald and Connor and left them both to their previous argument. Looking for David, America needed to find a jeep for Connor to use.

Unable to find his friend, America instead ran into some officers before David could. America explained that he had a volunteer to send a message out to the east to investigate what was happening. Through negotiation and his status America convinced the officers to let Connor out into the unknown.

"You be careful." America told Connor.

"You my dad?"

"No, but you're the only thing we can rely on."

"Ha. Funny. I'll be sure to get to D.C. than."

Of into the white setting, the snow engulfed the jeep and the man. America found it somewhat funny how he didn't notice the snow until now. Normally he doesn't like the cold, but it took him hours to realize the weather.

Walking through the snow America stumbled on another tent. This was the one reserved for the officers.

There were three lieutenants, but they came from the 160th. There were two sergeants from the 40th Infantry Division, so it seemed that 40th was hit pretty hard. Nobody from 67th Armor Division is here though.

_They must have fought to the last man in San Francisco._ America thought to himself.

"What's the status?" America asked in a military tone.

"Who are you?" Demanded one of the sergeants.

America, who gave his name and rank, received a very new attitude from the lieutenants and sergeants. Explaining their situation, the soldiers are planning on a counter attack against the invading enemy. They are arguing whether to move west and regroup with a base in another state, or to attack.

America explained that an attack is necessary. The odds of winning are slim to none, but the main point is to stall the enemy as much as possible for Connor to send the message.

In less than an hour the entire camp began to move. They would move north, then turn towards San Francisco. America is hoping to catch them by surprise in this fashion.

It was a long trip before the army began to change direction towards their intended destination. It were as if they were nomads travelling through pain and hardships for a simple goal. The snow didn't help either. It was the middle of winter and it would be another three months before it had the option of leaving.

Too bad America didn't have three months. They had a day, if they were luck, to repel the Koreans. If they did anything they had to do it now.

As did the Koreans. If they needed to succeed they needed to crush any resistance, and that's what they did.

A mile from turning direction, the Americans' plan was awarded with artillery fire.

The American army struggled to form a defensive position, but it seemed the more they tried the more the white snow was stained with blood and burnt debris.

"David!" America shouted. A minute after they were attacked America realised David went missing. The only thing he could really do was shout his name as he rushed to the frontline to aid his comrades.

The enemy army rushed towards the Americans with zeal and hostility. With every second they covered more and more land. It didn't matter how hard the Americans tried, the Koreans kept replacing their fallen friends with even more soldiers.

Eventually the Korean blanket covered the American army. Everyone swung their weapons to fight for more room to fight with. It was an endless cycle of bullets from far away passing above and stocks hitting the person next.

America was part of this process. He was but a small figure in this medieval battle, only with guns instead of swords and arrows, and tanks instead of trebuchets.

The battle itself was pointless. No matter how north the Americans travelled the Koreans would keep following them until they hit the American-Canadian border.

"We're almost there!" America shouted to boost morale of the men. It wasn't until shortly after that America found himself being smothered by the snow.

Once he turned over he discovered a soldier running towards him with the but of his rifle aiming at America.

Before he could reach for his own gun, a bullet went through the man's head before he could hit America.

"I wouldn't want people to confuse me with you when you're dead. Would we?" A blonde said while he offered his arm to America.

"Canada! You son of a bitch!" America said in a cheerful tone.

"Come on. We need to get out of here." Canada told America.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Damn it!"<p>

"Come on David. It can't hurt that much." America teased David.

There probably wasn't anything to tease about though. When America did find David he could hardly recognise him due to David's face being deformed from a fire from a damaged tank.

Regardless David laughed for a few seconds.

_Guess you have to laugh at the small things to._ America thought to himself.

"So. What will we do know?" David asked.

America stood up from his seat. He didn't really know what to do now.

"Don't worry now." Canada said before America gave a forced answer. "You should focus more on resting."

America turned to Canada.

"Thanks man. I owe you one." America said with sincerity.

Canada responded by putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Thank me when I'm done." Canada said.

America looked slightly puzzled. "Sorry. I don't get it."

"When the time comes, and it will, you'll need all the help you need."

Canada left the room, leaving David and America alone.

"You ready for war?" David said with a smile on his face.

America grabbed David's hand and gave him a smile.

"America will never be destroyed from the outside. If we falter and lose our freedoms, it will be because we destroyed ourselves. You bet your ass I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts<strong>

Twenty 'history points' to whoever figures out who America quoted.

Side note, this story is starting to feel awkward for me to write with all that's happening to North Korea. Not that it will affect me from continuing, but still.


	32. Is Blood Thicker than Family?

January 19, 2025

The U.N. was engulfed with debates after debates. The nations of the world kept arguing with each other on what measures should be taken towards the war between Korea and America.

"We can't just let this go by so easily!" one country shouted.

"Why not? We didn't do anything to Korea when they invaded Japan. Why should we be concerned even in the slightest if America is attacked?" A country questioned.

"They influenced global politics to much to be ignored."

"Japan, along with China and many other countries, were major exporters in electronic equipment."

"Wow, guys. Just chill for a little bit and take a breather." Poland said, trying to be the peacekeeper.

"There is nothing to argue or fight over." China added. "Since I am the oldest, you should have all listened to me when I said we should just talk things over with Korea."

"You're not that much older than Egypt and I. You may be a permanent member of the U.N. but back then you were just a cute little boy." India said while chuckling. "I remember the time you came to me yelling 'I found the answers to the universe'. That was after you got stuck in a bamboo forest."

"India! No one asked you!" China shouted, hoping to shut up the Indian nation.

"Everybody, please! Calm down for a moment!" Ukraine shouted. Her impulsive attitude managed to buy everyone's attention. Even Russia and Belarus were surprised, who rarely saw their sister like this.

"We shouldn't be fighting like this. If we are to discuss on global matters we should do it how we Ukrainians do it. That is why I made a basket of eggs for everyone."

With a seemingly infinite supply, Ukraine distributed baskets to all the nations of the world.

The air showered with eggs. In a few short minutes, everyone was covered in yolk and egg shells. There was the occasional egg to the eye, but other than that, the scene was more pitiful than dangerous.

"Is… Is this what we have degraded to?"

The commotion ended with the voice of a German accent. Everyone turned to Germany, who had yolk all over his torso.

"The point of the United Nations was to establish peace between fellow nations. Unlike the League of Nations, we were willing to make the tough decisions that no one else could make. I was honored to have joined, knowing my decisions would at least make a difference. But this…"

Everyone was silent at this point. Eager as ever, not a single ear was listening without curiosity.

"But this is unacceptable! When was I informed a bunch of children were leading the world into chaos! I'm aware that we will have our differences, but are we really ready for such responsibility if we resort to such child's play?"

"I hate it when you make a point." France said, faintly smiling. "It is a pity to see us in such a state."

"I agree." Austria said. "It has been too long since we last met together under friendly circumstances."

"Has such a thing ever happened?" Latvia pointed out.

"Now is not the time to dwell on the past." Germany stated, trying to guide everyone from depressing thoughts. "Right now we have to think about what we can do for America, and what we can do about Korea."

"I think we should organize something to help out America." Poland mentioned.

"Will that be enough?" France asked.

"If we work hard enough together, we might pull something off." Lithuania mentioned with enthusiasm.

"Russia. China. What do you say?" Germany asked.

They both looked uncomfortable. They both had close relations with Korea, and they didn't plan on backstabbing their friend any time soon.

"Sorry. I can't involve myself in such matters." China finally spoke.

"Same here." Russia said.

"Fine. What about you England?" France asked while turning to England.

To everyone's amazement, England's attention was directed to his hands rather than the issue at hand.

While things may have calmed down in the room, England's mind was filled with conflict.

What could he really do? Well, he can do a lot of things, but the problem was whether to direct his attention to different matters or to help his brother.

England fought with himself to support his brother. Not only did he care for America, but England pointed out the logical side. But no matter how many reasons he came up with the other side of him kept pushing towards stabilizing the global economy. He was trying too hard to think about the long term consequences rather than what he can do at the moment.

The conflict was killing England. What he was thinking was his definition of immorality. To leave a family member behind was unthinkable, but is it worth it for a greater cause? What justifies as a 'greater cause'?

England was asking more questions than answering them. Everything he thought kept leading away from helping America. A single tear came down his eye, signaling his defeat to himself.

Before he could state his decision, he felt a hand cover his shoulder. He turned to see the hand, and how it was covered with a blue glove. He knew it could only belong to one person, and his assumption was correct as he turned his gaze to a smiling France.

"You look like crap more than you usually do." The French man said while keeping his smile.

In a way, he was right. England didn't look at all pleasant. There were parts of his face that were red from leaning on his hands for too long, and his eyes were a soggy green rather than their normal bright green.

"England." Germany began, walking over to England. "There are things that need to be done out of necessity, and things that need to be done because they are right. Instead of thinking about what _needs_ to be done, think about what _has to be done."_

England was surprised. It was as if Germany knew what he was thinking, but England simply assumed the conflict with himself was written on his face.

"I want to help out America as much as I can, but at this moment we can't do anything too rash towards Korea."

"Are you serious? This is an appeasement." Germany pointed out.

"We'll have our chance Germany. Unlike pre-World War II, Korea is far too strong to attack at the moment."

Germany understood his meaning. Before World War II, Germany's boss had a weak army and had to build on that. It was due to the global economy the other nations refused to go against him.

"Then what should we do?" France asked.

"Do everything we can to help America." England suggested. "Do everything in our power to end the war. Korea is directing all its resources towards this invasion. Isn't that right Russia? China?"

Both nations nodded.

"If the war ends, then America has a chance to attack Korea on his terms. It will be difficult, but that will be the time for the world to judge Korea."

* * *

><p><strong>History Facts<strong>

Along with China, Egypt and India are some of the oldest countries. Other countries like Syria have been around for a long time too, but they aren't official characters (sadly...).

That part with Ukraine was a reference to what happened in parliament in 2010. The incident occurred when Viktor Yanukovych and Dmitri Medvedev, Ukrainian and Russian presidents, agreed to extend Russia's lease of a Crimean naval base until 2042. This was in exchange for a 30% cut in the price of Russian gas. Some politicians didn't like it since it was 'pro-Russian', which lead to eggs and apparently smoke bombs being thrown. (The more I read the article the more I thought "I can totally see Ukraine doing this")

Before World War II, Hitler started to grow his army, but was cautious when conquering land (due to the Treaty of Versailles and the risk of an Allied intervention). As he grew his empire Hitler become more bold, and started to take over bigger countries, like Austria and Czechoslovakia. The world powers, particularly Britain and the United States, let this pass in hope it would satisfy Hitler, and in turn make him stop invading other countries. This was refered to as 'appeasement'.


	33. Aftermath

February 07, 2025

"America, please get up. Come one."

A cold hand touched America's shoulder. America could feel the cold transfer into his body as though his shoulder was an artery.

America brushed off the cold with his hand, but it soon came back and with more force.

"America. Get up. You won't be able to get breakfast if you keep sleeping."

America opened his rusty eyes. They weren't really rusty, but they might as well be since America had difficulty opening them.

"Five more minutes mom." America called out in a half tired, half sarcastic tone.

"Come one America. You know me" claimed the gentle voice.

America struggled to move his head towards the voice.

"You're Canadia, right?" America answered in a sleepy voice.

The voice stuttered a bit. "Well you got it half right, I guess."

America searched his surroundings for something that could be used to aid him in getting out of bed. Lucky for him, his brother nation offered his hand.

Holding onto each other tightly, Canada lifted his brother off of the poor excuse of a bed.

"How did you sleep?" Canada asked.

America didn't know the answer to the question. It would have been answered if it were under normal circumstances, but lately America didn't have the luxury of such circumstances.

The Korean army lost its advantage once the EMP's effects worn off. Now that the American eagle could spread its wings, it refused to let itself be covered in red.

That doesn't necessarily mean America was winning. Even though it was holding up far better than Japan managed to, both armies were at a stand-off. That was looking at an optimistic point of view. Realistically, Korea was absorbing small bits of land by the day.

"My back hurts." America finally replied.

"Sorry I couldn't find a better bed for you to sleep in." Canada apologized.

"When this is over, you have to promise me that I get the bed when I come over for a sleepover." America said in a half joking, half serious tone.

* * *

><p>"Sir!" A commander saluted.<p>

"At ease." America ordered. America directed his attention towards the group of commanders as he closed the door behind him.

"Give me a report." America ordered.

"The Koreans in the northern states seem to remain at bay, but down south, the forces appear to be more aggressive."

"Do you think we can attack from behind?" America suggested.

"Not a chance. We don't have the resources. Even a quick hit-and-run tactic wouldn't work."

As opinions were thrown around, a telephone rang in the distance. America was about to excuse himself from the group, but Canada told him that he would get it instead.

"This is a meeting you should be in. Just tell me everything when you all are finished." Canada explained.

He was right. It wasn't Canada that was being invaded. America needed to direct all his efforts in helping his people. Canada closed the door behind him when he left.

"Korean soldiers are flooding in from San Francisco," one commander stated. "It's as if they have an unfathomable amount of soldiers."

"That's pretty poetic, but I doubt that's the case." another spoke up. "Japan is on the brink of a revolution. It's only a matter of time before people gain the courage to fight. The Koreans aren't stupid. They realize the increasing hostility of that country."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that they don't have an unlimited amount of soldiers and supplies. They will have to spread their troops accordingly, and when that time comes, we have to be prepared."

"That's an incredibly risky idea. If we wait, how many American lives do you think will fall because of our tardiness?"

"Think about it," another commander spoke up. "They have superior technology and they will stop at nothing until America is burned to the ground. While pride and power is nice, it won't be worth a dime if there's one man against an army."

"You seem to be forgetting _we_ are that one man. Your plan will cost lives for such a small gain."

"America." A whisper came from the door.

America turned to see the head of Canada peeking out. Canada's hands were signaling for America to come out of the room.

Obeying the signals, America came out to talk to his brother.

"What's up?" The American nation asked.

"The telephone was for you. I thought you should probably take it."

Canada handed the phone to America.

"Hello?" America said in a formal voice. Recently, he has been nothing but formal. It's as if the war has been putting him on a certain kind of edge.

"May I ask who's speaking?" the voice over the phone demanded.

"Alfred F. Jones."

"Oh good. Excuse me I thought you may have been someone else." the voice apologized.

"Who is this?" America bluntly asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Lieutenant James Gerrard. I'm calling you on a matter of national security."

America couldn't hold in his serious nature any more. He simply laughed to his fullest contempt.

"Is there something that you found funny?" James asked.

"I'm sorry, but if you didn't know we're at war. I just happen to be fighting this war so I can't be distracted by some obvious information."

James' attitude changed as if he were controlled by a switch. "This has everything to do with the war, Jones. We can't discuss it over the phone, however. My office and I need you over in Washington, D.C. so we can give a full report."

"I'm not sure if you heard me, but I'm in a..."

"You're currently residing in the Canadian province of Manitoba. You moved there five days ago to coordinate the American resistance in Canada. Do I have to explain how successful you are so far?" James said with cold accuracy.

How did he know so much?

"My office obtained information that is crucial in turning the tide of the war. If you don't fly over to Washington then the Koreans will use it. God forbid what ever they are planning with this information."

"Fine." America sighed. "Give me a day to get ready." With that America hung up and gave the phone to Canada.

"I'll be leaving for a bit."

"How long?" Canada asked.

"I don't know. All the man said was that I have to meet him over in D.C.."

"Any trouble?"

America chuckled a bit.

"Nothing but politics. I shouldn't be gone for more than a week."


	34. The Task

February 9, 2025

David hummed a song to himself as he and America walked down the hallways of the White House.

"What are you doing?" America asked the obvious question.

"I'm speaking to my people. I'm really the leader of woodland creatures that belong to one of the national forests." David responded.

"That's not what I meant. I wanted to know why you're humming."

"I'm bored. Does it really matter?" David asked.

"Not really, but it is a bit annoying."

David continued to hum. Although it could have been just him, America could have sworn that David was humming louder.

After a few minutes of walking, David and America came up to a set of doors with a man in front.

"Excuse me." the man halted the two men in a tough tone. "I can't let you through without identification."

"Alfred F. Jones. This is Sergeant David Walker." America stated.

The man in the black suit put his hand up to an ear piece. With a few nods and 'hmm's the man looked back at America.

"You can come in, Mr. Jones. But Sergeant Walker will need to wait outside."

"It's because of the scars, isn't it?" David joked.

"I trust this man with my life. If he can't come in than I won't waste my time here."

Although America would be considered a great character by defending his friend, it was ultimately pointless as a man with suit and a bow tie poked his head out of the door.

"Ah, Mr. Jones. Glad you could come. I am Lieutenant Gerrard. We talked over the phone."

Gerrard offered his hand to America. America accepted it by shaking it politely.

America still felt uneasy about this man, however. He seemed like the stereotypical archetype for a politician. Clean suit, winning smile, and eyes that should belong to a hawk or an eagle. America tried his best to shake the feeling off, but it didn't work too well when Gerrard decided to speak.

"What's the problem here?"

"Mr. Jones here is refusing to enter due to regulations against his friend from entering."

"Did you recite that in the shower? It doesn't matter if he comes in or not. This concerns him anyways."

The man in the suit let both America and David walk in.

The room was huge and circular. There were many paintings on the sides of the room, and flags filled the empty spaces. The center of the room was filled up by furniture, and of course the back had a huge desk where the president sat, signing many documents no doubt.

"Mr. President." Gerrard called out.

The President looked up from his documents to see who called him. His eyes, of course, were distracted by the newly arrived guests.

"Mr. Jones. So glad you could come." The president said in a cheerful tone. He got up from his desk and before he was halfway to America he reached out his arm.

"Good to see you again." America replied.

"Sir? You know him?" Gerrard asked in a curious tone.

"This man is a hero. There's a reason why I asked him to come to D.C.. Not only is he a friend but he is also an excellent soldier. You could also say he has the soul of the United States in him."

Gerrard was obviously confused, either that or surprised, with the relationship between the President and the soldier. America noticed this, and was glad that everything about him wasn't on record.

"Um sir, I don't mean to complain, but did you say you 'asked' me to come?" America asked.

"Of course. I would understand if you had other things, but I'm glad you could come nonetheless."

America had an urge to give Gerrard a death stare. If America knew that it was only a request he would never have left his comrades to fight the Koreans alone.

"Now that you're here, we can start." Gerrard stated.

The room was almost instantly turned into an intelligence room. The table seemed to grow maps, the walls had a few computers sticking out, and the President's desk was overseeing the operations.

"The Korean attack was swift and ruthless, but ever since the power came back on we've kept them at bay." Gerrard spoke out.

"No one is winning, and everyone is losing up to this point though." The President pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"The President is stating that neither side is gaining an advantage. So far both sides have only been capable of establishing no-man's-land along the Mississippi River."

"Funny how I was already trying to solve that problem when you guys called." America said while directing as much hostility as possible towards Gerrard.

"You lack information. I don't think bobsleds and St. Bernards are an effective means for communication." Gerrard commented. "My sources have gathered enough information to claim the Koreans are planning a devastating attack."

Before America could ask what, Gerrard brought out a file filled with pictures as well as documents.

Red marker circled certain vehicles and equipment in pictures of both Korea and California.

"What are these?" America asked.

"Biological weapons." The President replied bluntly.

"What?!"

"They're newly designed and we don't know much about them, other than they're all made in Korea."

"What do they plan on using it for?" The question was slightly silly, but America had difficulty accepting what was presented in front of him.

"The Mississippi is the key to this war so far. The Koreans plan on launching the weapons along the river, which would create an intangible wall that would prevent us from traveling across." The President continued.

"We don't have the resources or the equipment to deal with that kind of damage Mr. Jones. We need the Korean army pulverized by the time they reach Nebraska. I cannot stress enough the importance of this mission." Gerrard commented.

America understood completely. If they fail than millions will die.

"What do you suggest we do?" America asked.

"We have a plan in the making. It will take another month until it will be official, but we need access to your resources if we want it to pull through."

The way Gerrard puts it makes it worse than a train heist. It is probably for the best, but this man just makes everything sound like the end of the world.

There's no putting it lightly. America would have to cooperate with the bureaucrat if the country had any chance of surviving.


	35. Be Prepared

February 11, 2025

"You think I could scare some recruits with these scars?" David asked America during a lunch break.

They weren't in a special place by any means. While people would call it a mess, it really was just a tent with tables lined together with the food being outside under another tent.

America turned from his drink to look at David, pointing to his scars.

"How did you get those again?" America asked.

"An artillery shell came right at my face, and then I 'epically' punched the shell head on. However the awesomeness of my fist and the action caused a ripple in the universe which..."

"You were hit with shrapnel, weren't you?" interrupted America. "Also I don't think 'epically' is a word."

"It's sad that I can't determine if you're making fun of me or scolding me." David pouted.

"I'm only joking David. No need to worry." chuckled America.

America turned away from David to finish his food, but was interrupted yet again by a bureaucrat.

"How's it going here?" Gerrard greeted himself informally.

David and America just stared at the man in uniform. It doesn't suit him very well, but after being sent here he has to follow regulations like the other soldiers.

"I think it's time we get to know each other a little more. How 'bout we talk for a bit before the briefing." Gerrard suggested. "What's your story David? How did you get those scars?"

"I was hit with shrapnel when an artillery shell went off about five to ten feet from me." David said in a stressed tone.

"That doesn't sound very cool David. Why would you say it like that?" America said jokingly.

"Alfred. This is no laughing matter." Gerrard attacked America, obviously missing out on the joke.

"Look sir. No offense, but this isn't going to work out. Can we just keep this a strictly business relationship."

"I disagree Alfred. We will be working for quite a while you and I. Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot at first, but that was something too small. Don't make a mountain out of a mole hill."

"I doubt we'll work after this is over, so we will only be working together for about another month. Secondly, you made me abandon a team that needed me most."

"Listen. Everyone needs everyone now that Korea declared war, but orders are orders. And I believe we'll have a plethora of opportunities to work together in the far future."

"My brother used big words too."

"So you have family. I myself am an only child."

* * *

><p>February 12, 2025<p>

Twelve hours. That's how long America had to deal with Gerrard. While America did learn to tolerate the person, he couldn't shake the bizarre feeling he had about the bureaucrat.

America convinced himself it's because Gerrard came out of nowhere and took control of everything. What made him even more disturbed was how effectively he was able to coordinate everything, as if he's been planning this stuff before the Koreans have.

America stood next to a table in one of the tent as Gerrard came through the opening.

"Where's David?" Gerrard asked in a friendly tone.

"Not allowed in here, remember? Big boys only." America stated.

Puzzled at first by America's choice of words, Gerrard nodded his head.

"Where are the lieutenants?"

"Over there." America pointed.

"Gentlemen. Time to get to work." Gerrard barked.

The men sighed and moaned. Apparently it wasn't just America who was having a problem with the newbie.

Gerrard neatly organized files, maps, and other forms of papers in stacks. Pulling out one of the files Gerrard presented it to the group.

"This file contains a briefing of the enemy's objectives. It states they plan on attacking the Mississippi in about a week's time. They plan on using a wide range of chemical and biological weapons. One of them is newly developed."

"Question. Why would they use a whole bunch of weapons instead of just one?" One of the lieutenants asked.

"Each weapon has a specific purpose. Some will release chemicals into the ground, others will release gases into the air, and others have even been developed to spread the toxins for a certain radius."

"I'm more focused on this new weapon they developed." another lieutenant commented.

"I could go into scientific terms, but the thing that makes this weapon unique is that the chemicals used are capable of emitting gamma radiation. Think of it like an atomic bomb without the large blast. It poisons the area and is incredibly difficult to remove."

Gerrard took out a map and laid it across the table as he tried to avoid hitting the stacked papers.

"The red lines that you see here are the routes the Koreans are using to transport the chemicals. They separated them by no more than ten miles to prevent all the cargo from being attacked all at once. What makes the situation worse is that each caravan will be arriving at different times. As a result we could only figure out when one of the chemicals will be transported."

_When you say 'we', do you mean 'you'?_ America thought to himself.

"So when will we have to go?" America asked.

"They go out on the fourteenth, but we will have to go to a better suited base tomorrow so we're all well-equipped." Gerrard stated.

"Any reason why we weren't given this information ahead of time?" a lieutenant asked.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Gerrard asked.

"If you didn't hide this info under your ass we could have prepared ourselves. Hell, we might have even been able to order some supplies."

"The Koreans are keeping their security tight." Gerrard stated in an aggravated tone. "I only had solid information to present to you two days ago. You think I wouldn't tell you something if I knew?"

America has learned one thing about Gerrard. He is a barrel of emotions. One moment he will be formal and presentable, then next he will turn into a complete socialite (even if he does fail), and then turn into a drill sergeant when you least expect it. Gerrard was even using a 'calm' kind of angry if there's such a thing. It actually makes you somewhat concerned, as well as compelled to listen to him.

"It's still early in the morning. When everyone is awake tell them they have to pack everything by seven o'clock tomorrow."

With that Gerrard dismissed the lieutenants and America.

If America can give Gerrard credit, it would be for order. Everything must be perfectly organized and controlled. If there is something out of his control it will eventually.

America failed to understand just how much Gerrard _did_ desire order, and just what kind of methods he'll use to gain it.


	36. St Valentine's Day Massacre

February 14, 2026

"So Alpha and Epsilon are going to attack the other stashes while Pi and Rho provide back up, right?" David asked America and Gerrard from his truck.

"That's right." Gerrard confirmed from the radio in his truck. "Don't forget we also have to assist in carefully disposing any chemicals. The White House also wants some evidence of the weapons so they can use it to gain support in the U.N.."

"So we're basically on clean up duty?" one soldier asked.

"That's the gist of it." responded America.

"This seems too easy." a soldier commented.

"That's only because we have such an easy job." David commented.

"No that's not what I meant. It just seems a bit odd don't you think?"

"How so?"

"You're just being paranoid." interrupted Gerrard.

"Whatever man. Just thought I would use every right I had left before it was taken."

America cocked his head toward the soldier.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" questioned America.

"I don't really expect to last long in this war, but I do have confidence we'll win one day." the soldier answered.

"That's slightly depressing." another soldier commented.

"Don't mind me. Just speaking my mind is all."

"Well, if you do survive, you have to promise us all to a drink or something."

"Yeah." a different soldier entered the conversation. "I plan on getting married after this war and I need someone to arrange a bachelor's party."

"I hardly even know you."

"You don't need to know someone to throw a bachelor's party. Just enough beer and food to keep everyone entertained."

"I don't think it works that way." David commented over the radio.

"Hey, the girls will be doing the same thing so it's just to be fair."

"We don't drink as much as you guys do though." a female soldier commented.

"Meant no disrespect ma'am. Just guys talking about guy stuff."

"So is that why..."

A conversation like this could go on all day. Oh how America wished it could go on all day. Just sitting and talking like how no one gives a care in the world.

Reality hit America hard with an explosion off in the distance.

Before anyone could figure out what was happening an explosion occurred right underneath America's truck, causing it to roll off the road.

As the truck rolled America felt nauseous, but slightly before and after the truck stopped he started to feel a sense of helplessness. Trapped under a ton of smoking debris, the only thing he could do was shout to see if anyone was alright.

The a few soldiers from his truck made it, and another one from the other truck made it as well. Shortly after another explosion occurred, causing the last truck to roll off the road.

America struggled to get on his feet, but he himself had difficulty even getting on his knees. What made matters worse was a wave of soldiers running towards the broken caravan with weapons ablaze.

"Get down!" America shouted. It was a high pressure situation, and of course he had to think fast if he wanted anyone to survive.

Not too many died, but that didn't bring America's hopes up. To him he was unable to move, therefore unable to fight. All he could do is wait out the battle.

The battle itself didn't take very long. It was more like guerrilla fighters. America himself could hear the unknown enemy leave, but to his unfortunate luck some chose to stay behind and 'clean up'. That included lining up anyone who survived, putting corpses into piles, and other things.

America was one of the first to be 'lined up'.

"트럭 봐주세요."

It was scratchy, but America could translate the sentence well enough to understand it.

The Korean soldiers stationed in America managed to ambush America's group. Although he doesn't know it, America is assumed the other caravans were in danger as well.

All the more reason to escape, but it wouldn't do any good for anyone if he got himself killed.

America could deal with beatings, he could deal with any verbal abuse the Koreans threw at him, but his heart almost skipped a beat when a sound of bullets hitting metal broke through the air.

The Koreans already began to search the other trucks for survivors.

As if you already didn't blast them enough to hell. America thought to himself as the survivors left that were guided towards the group.

"Get your hands off me you stinking bastards!" shouted a familiar voice.

David.

"안정되다." one soldier barked as he hit David with the butt of his rifle. He's tough enough to take a hit or two, and when the soldiers sorted David out he didn't look too hurt.

"우리는 왜이 일을 갇혀있다?"

"모르겠어요. 우리는 단지 명령을 따라야한다."

"Hey, Alf. What are they saying?" David whispered.

"나는 그것을 견딜 수 있습니다. 하지만 내가 공급해야하는 가정에서 아이가. 나는 죄수 지켜과 같은 하찮은 일에 죽고 싶지 않아."

"나는 샌드위치 날 집에서 기다리고있다. 그래서 난 당신이 어떻게 느끼는지 알고있다."

"They're just talking, now keep it down." America silently barked at his comrade.

"It's not like I'm enjoying this. They're going to kill us and you know it. We have to think fast."

"What we have to do is keep calm. Nothing is happening..."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" barked David.

America could tell that David was starting to stress out, but by doing so David was starting to make the other soldiers worry and attract attention from the guards.

"David, just chill out." America ordered. "They're not talking about us."

"Bullshit."

"Hey, you there!" one Korean shouted. "Keep quiet."

That could have been the end of it, but it just so happens that the soldier made his way to where America and David were.

Raising the butt of his rifle, the Korean soldier struck David's shoulder with a significant amount of force, causing David to fall to snow.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay quiet." the soldier barked.

"You son of a bitch." David mumbled.

The soldier just kicked him once and forced David back onto his knees.

"What's the matter, can't take me on without a gun?"

"David, shut up." America mumbled.

"You, be quiet."

Before America could turn around to acknowledge the voice, a butt of a rifle hit him on his forehead.

Insert Line Here

America's vision faded afterwords when he woke up, he wished he stayed knocked out. Anything to stop the agonizing migraine he's suffering from.

It didn't help that people were shouting at him.

"Jones! Jones! Get your ass over here Jones!"

America couldn't focus at all.

Geez. Just be quiet for one second Dave... Wait. David?

Coming to his senses, America looked at David with a confused look.

"Oh, thank God. I thought I lost you for a sec. Here."

David handed America a gun.

"The cavalry has arrived. Corporate douche bag came in with some reinforcements and is helping us fight off the Koreans. We'd appreciate it if you could help us out too."

David wasted no time in leaving a dazed America to go fight off the enemy.

America, however, took his time getting out of the blood-red snow. When he could finally make out what was going on he couldn't actually describe what was happening. It appeared that he and the remaining people in his group were being rescued, but there was just so much violence that he couldn't help but feel sorry for all who are being killed.

What are you saying? America told himself. You've seen and been through worse. Far worse than this. I can make it through just like I've always done.

America brought himself to his senses and ran towards the heat of the action. He dodged and ducked as much as possible to avoid getting hit by the Koreans, and when he managed to meet up with the rest of his group he aimed his weapon and fired it.

Insert Line Here

"Gerrard, what the hell just happened?" America asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even know that they were ready for us."

"That's a load of horse crap!" David shouted. "How could you not know?"

"It's not like me and my resources are omnipotent or all knowing. They must have seen us coming and quickly constructed an attack." defended Gerrard.

"Are you serious? I didn't sign up for this."

"Then what did you sign up for private?"

"I joined the army to defend people. But if I'm going to be sent to the slaughter for something as stupid as this..."

"When you join the army you give up your very life to defend a cause that is not your own!" Gerrard barked. "You give your very life to something greater than yourself, to protect the American Way. Yet here you are, squealing over how you were almost killed defending that way. Let me tell you son, men and women have died for our way of life and have done so willingly. You are nothing but a boy complaining because he couldn't get a lollipop at the candy store. You are a disgrace to the uniform. Am I clear?"

Nobody believed that Gerrard would talk down to anyone. Of course he was in a position of authority, but that was just so unexpected it shocked even America.

David himself was thrown back and lost for words.

"I said, am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" David shouted while standing at attention.

"If something like this ever happens again I'll have you dishonorably discharged. Am I clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Gerrard dismissed David to file a report of any weapons that were disarmed and if there were any that were still active. If there was collected evidence of the weapons David was to hand those directly to Gerrard.

America couldn't figure out if this was Gerrard's way of disciplining David or giving David a chance to redeem himself.

It didn't really matter. A lot of people died today. And the storm was only just beginning.

Insert Line Here

While not as acknowledged as European languages like Spanish or English, there is a significant Korean population along the maritime states (when I say 'significant' I mean about 1.3 million as of 2009 (according to Wikipedia)).

If you really care what the Korean soldiers are saying, use Google Translate.

The title of the chapter is a reference to an event by the same name that occurred during the prohibition era. If you're interested in this time period era or Al Capone I recommend looking it up.


End file.
